Star Wars: The Legacy Continues
by Hear My Fury
Summary: Caden, a bounty hunter finds himself on the desert planet of Jakku where he meets a mysterious girl, a droid and a man claiming to be from the Resistance. They pull him into this journey of theirs where he discovers his true destiny.
1. The Force Awakens Part 1

**Okay, this is my first attempt at a Star Wars story. I've always been a big fan of the series ever since I was three years old. I listen to the music of John Williams almost all the time thanks to these movies. The OG trilogy is my favorite trilogy of all time. Darth Vader is my favorite villain of all time. And yes, Luke is one of my favorite heroes. The Prequels, I have watched time and time again, and I see their flaws, their many, **_**many **_**flaws, (Jar Jar, young Anakin, the cringey romance), but I still enjoy them. Now with the sequel trilogy not really reaching that many people, or at least the majority of fans, I however, personally like them. They're nowhere near as good at the originals. However, they are much better acting wise compared to the originals and the prequels. And aside from one certain plot point, *cough* Canto Bight *cough*, I really loved The Last Jedi, (yeah I said it, come at me). However, I am worried for what the Rise of Skywalker will do, considering the plot leaks and the cast not being too impressed. But, I am still going to do a Star Wars story. This will be set in the sequel era and it will include two OCs that I have major plans for, especially in the Last Jedi.**

* * *

_Jakku. What a terrible place. You think Tatooine is bad? You haven't seen Jakku. _The Hunter thought to himself. He was dressed in simple clothing, a black leather jacket, brown shirt, black boots and dark brown pants. He was carrying a man tied up with a bag on his head on his speeder who was begging to be let go in Huttese.

"**Please. I promise you will not regret this. I'll pay triple." **He said.

"Yeah, sure pal." The man replied. "And I'll be a Wookie's pet." He said sarcastically. He found where he was looking for. Niima Outpost. That's where all the scavengers were lining up to the man he was looking for: Unkar Plutt. He got the man off his speeder and carried him over his shoulder, cutting in front of the people in line. Just as a girl was about to get to Plutt, he cut right in front of her.

"Excuse me?" She asked irritated.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me know you're there sweetheart." He said not looking at her.

"You can't just cut in front of people like that." She said.

"Yeah, well, I have this rare disease called, Idontcareitis. You shouldn't stand too close to me, you might catch it sweetheart." He said still not looking at her.

"Don't call me that." She said irritated.

"Oh great, you're one of _those _women. Can't take a joke." He said turning to her. "Listen, mind your own business. Besides, your boss is more interested in what I've got." He said as the slide opened to reveal Plutt.

"Yes, what-? Ah, my favorite bounty hunter!" Plutt said to him happily.

"Plutt. How you been you old goat?" He asked.

"Oh fine! Scavenging is hard work. Have I been keeping you waiting? I apologize. What do you have for me?" Plutt asked.

"Well the guy that swindled you for a better hyperdrive core. Found him at Bespin, the little rat tried to jump off the planet. Literally." He said.

"Well, you've done a good job! I'd say you've earned twenty portions." Plutt said.

"Um, the bounty was for thirty." He said.

"Well, it's been a while so I lowered the price." Plutt explained.

"I didn't hear of that." He said.

"Well, tough luck then. Sorry." Plutt said.

"Okay, then I'll just have to take it off your corpse." He said pulling out a blaster. Everyone got scared for a moment, even Plutt. "Unless it's the right price?"

"It's the right price." Plutt grumbled before getting thirty portions.

"Pleasure doing business with you Unkar. I'll leave him here, he's not going anywhere." He said walking a little further away from the stand to see if Plutt gave him what he asked for. He could hear the girl place down whatever part she was selling to him.

"What you brought me today is worth… one-quarter portion." Plutt said. He turned around and almost went to threaten him again, but decided against it. He saw the girl he had talked to get ready to leave, and he went up to her.

"Here. It's five portions." He said handing her a bag full of said portions.

"I don't need charity." She said sharply.

"I know you don't but you need food. Just take it." He said handing it to her who grabbed it forcefully. He just scoffed at that and started leaving.

"Thank you." She said to him. He turned around and met her eyes and nodded before getting on his speeder and leaving for his little hut. He thought about the girl again, he felt something within her. Something he knew all too well.

* * *

The next day he was just out and about looking up some more bounties to collect for Plutt but he didn't have any. He started walking around this market area just browsing when suddenly he saw the girl from yesterday getting jumped by a few men who were putting something in a bag before the girl in question started telling them to get off whatever was in there. He saw they were Plutt's men so he decided to jump in. he grabbed the one holding her and knocked him on the ground with a punch. The girl handled the other two with ease using her staff on them. she then got to the bag and uncovered what was in it. It was a BB unit droid. He had see ones before but this one was different. It started beeping to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, to which the droid beeped a response that made her relax. "They work for Unkar, the guy that wanted you." She said to it. Then she turned to face him.

"Okay, look, if you're gonna complain to me again—" He started.

"No." she said. "I just wanted to thank you. Is that alright?" She asked irritated.

"Fine. Your welcome." He said. "Now what's with the droid? I don't remember seeing you with that yesterday." He asked.

"I found him yesterday after I got home, he said he's carrying something. Top secret information." She said.

"I can handle top secret." He said before the droid looked in a direction and beeped like crazy.

"What?" The girl asked. The droid beeped some more. "Him?" She asked pointing in a direction. Before he could say anything else, the girl went and ran after someone with an angry look on her face.

"Okay, chasing random people, that makes sense." Hunter commented to himself running behind her. Eventually they worked their way around the guy who was running away and the girl hit him with her staff.

"What's your hurry thief?" She asked the guy.

"What? Thief?" The guy answered. The droid then zapped him in his leg. "Hey! What?" He exclaimed.

"This jacket, this droid says you stole it." She said.

"Okay, I've had a pretty messed up day, all right? So I'd appreciate it if you stop accusing me of—" He couldn't get another word out before the droid zapped him again. "Ow! Stop it!"

"Where did you get it? It belongs to his master." The girl demanded.

"I'd answer her pal." Hunter told the guy on the ground. "Otherwise you may not feel that leg next time." He said walking up to him and putting his hand on his blaster. The man looked to both of them and sighed heavily.

"It belonged to Poe Dameron." The guy said. "That was his name right?" He asked the droid who didn't exactly answer but didn't do anything to the man on the ground. "He was captured by the First Order. I helped him escape, but our ship crashed. Poe didn't make it." He said the last part to the droid who beeped sadly. "I tried to help him. I'm sorry." The guy said. The droid then rolled away from the three of them. The girl turned back to the guy.

"So, you're with the Resistance?" She asked. The guy paused for a moment before getting up.

"Obviously, yeah. I'm with the Resistance alright? I am with the Resistance." The guy whispered the last part. The girl was smiling at him.

"I've never met a Resistance fighter before." She said.

"Really? He doesn't look like a Resistance fighter. What are you new or something pal?" Hunter remarked. The "Resistance man" tried to have a cool look about him but it failed.

"Well, this is what we all look like. Some of us. Others look different." Resistance said.

"Really?" Hunter asked. The girl turned back to the droid's direction.

"BB-8 said he's on a secret mission and has to get back to your base." She said. The guy let out a sigh.

"Apparently he has a map that leads to Luke Skywalker and everyone's after it." The guy said. He and the girl turned back with shocked looks on their faces. Hunter hadn't heard that name in nine years. Not since…

"Luke Skywalker?" The girl asked. "I thought he was a myth." He was about to say something when the droid came back beeping like crazy. "What?" The girl asked following him to where he was pointing toward. It was two Stormtroopers talking with a local.

"Yeah, I don't think they're here for the merchandise." He said. The Resistance guy grabbed the girls hand and started running.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked.

"Come on!" The guy said running to the other side of the tent. "BB-8 come on!" Resistance shouted. Now Hunter was running with the both of them and the droid dodging the blasts as they came closer.

"Let go of me!" The girl shouted.

"Come on, we got to move!" Resistance said

"I know how to run without you holding my hand!" The girl said breaking free of his grasp.

"I don't think that's a priority sweetheart!" Hunter shouted. They made their way to another tent where they were catching their breath.

"They're shooting at all of us!" She said.

"Yeah, they saw you both with me, you're marked." Resistance said.

"Well thanks for that." The girl said sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm not the one who chased you down with a stick!" Resistance shouted. "Doesn't anyone have any blasters—" Resistance stopped when he saw the holster. "Are you kidding me?! You could have shot them!"

"Oh please! As if they could even shoot us anyway!" Hunter said.

"I will not be dying today, so if you can't—" Resistance started to say until he heard something. "You hear that?" He crouched down to the girl's level. She was talking to the droid. Resistance grabbed the girl's hand again.

"Stop taking my hand!" The girl shouted again. This time when they went outside they saw a pair of TIE fighters. One blast from them sent them flying. Hunter was alright, he got up and started to falter a bit but stayed on his feet. He saw the girl was on the ground overlooking the destruction.

"Okay, you're alright." Hunter said. He then saw Resistance on the ground not moving. "Oh great, he's dead." The girl then went up to Resistance and shook his body.

"Hey." She said. Resistance then got up slowly. Then looked at her with concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked. The girl looked back at him incredulously.

"Yeah." She said.

"She's a lot tougher than she looks pal." Hunter remarked. She shot him a glare.

"Follow me." She said to Resistance. They continued running to where the ships were, dodging all the blasts from the TIE fighters while doing so.

"We can't outrun them!" Resistance shouted.

"We might! In that Quad jumper!" The girl shouted.

"Hey, we need a pilot!" Resistance shouted.

"We got one!" Both Hunter and the girl said.

"You two?!" Resistance asked. "Wait, what about that ship?!" He pointed toward a ship that Hunter thought he was dreaming when he saw that.

"That one's garbage!" The girl said. Hunter had to bite back a laugh at that. Then the ship they were going to blew up. "That garbage will do!" The girl said. They made their way to the ship that Hunter felt something like an old memory popping up. They entered the ship with him making his way to the cockpit. "Gunner positions down there!" She said to Resistance. Hunter was already in the pilot's seat.

"You ever fly this thing?" Resistance asked.

"No! This ship hasn't flown in years." The girl answered. Hunter was busy getting the controls working. "Do you know how to fly this thing?" She asked Hunter.

"Yeah, I've flown this thing before." Hunter answered.

"You have?" The girl asked, shocked. Hunter realized what he said at that moment.

"Uh, well, a similar design. Less trashy looking." Hunter said. "Okay, let's see. Here, get in the copilot seat. I can't do this on my own." He said to the girl who sat down next to him pressing buttons of her own.

"I can do this. I can do this." They both said to themselves. Then the main engine was on and the ship was ready to fly. A few more buttons were pushed and the ship tried to take off but was a bit sluggish. The TIE fighters tried to shoot at it but missed.

"Hang on!" Hunter shouted. Then the ship started dragging onto the ground from the side. "Okay, come on! Work with me girl!" He said. The girl looked at him insulted.

"I'm trying!" She shouted.

"Not you, the ship!" He waved off. Eventually they took off and Hunter was planning on taking this to space when suddenly he heard a voice.

"Hey stay low!" Resistance's voice was heard on the radio.

"What?" The girl asked.

"Stay low, it confuses their tracking." Resistance said.

"BB-8, hold on!" The girl shouted to the droid.

"Alright, I'm going low!" Hunter said pulling back on the stick sending them doing a 180 degree turn and heading back close to the ground and right at the two TIE fighters. So far they were dodging their blasts but a few of them managed to hit the ship.

"What are you doing back there?" The girl asked. "Are you ever going to fire back?"

"I'm working on it! Are the shields up?" Resistance asked. The girl went to a switch on her other side and flicked it, turning on the shields. As soon as that happened the gun was fully functional. Resistance tried to shoot back but missed several times.

"We need cover quick!" Resistance shouted.

"We're about to get some! I hope." Hunter said the last part to himself.

"You hope?" The girl asked.

"Relax sweetheart, this isn't my first dogfight." Hunter said making his way to an abandoned area where some crashed Star Destroyers were in the sand. Hunter managed to dodge his way through some of the debris and the fighters. Eventually he came up with an idea.

"Hey!" Hunter shouted to the girl. "Pull that lever when I say." He instructed her. "Ready?" she nodded her head. "Now!" He shouted, the girl pulling the lever and Hunter making a quick left turn that only had one of the fighters chasing him with the other going around. They went like that for a while until he boxed in the fighter long enough for Resistance to fire and shoot down the fighter.

"Nice shot!" the girl shouted.

"I'm getting pretty good at this." Hunter heard Resistance say to himself. The victory was short lived because the other TIE fighter came back and shot down below the ship. "Ah, the cannons stuck in forward position. I can't move it, you got to lose him." Resistance said. That's when Hunter and the girl saw a huge part from a Star Destroyer, the thruster area.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Hunter asked her.

"It's crazy. But I'm thinking the same." The girl said with both of them smiling at each other. "Get ready!" she shouted.

"Okay! For what?" Resistance asked. Then they made a sharp turn around the thrusters and went into the ship. "Are we really doing this?" Resistance asked while they were busy dodging blaster fire, but it was now becoming a bit too close for them.

"Oh great." Hunter said. Then he saw an opening and turned right sharply. Then after getting a little further away he turned the ship's engines off leaving it dead, but turning it on it's back so that Resistance could fire at it, which he did. Then Hunter turned the ship's engines back on and flew away into space. He sighed heavily and set the ship on autopilot. He could see the girl already leaving and followed her where Resistance was waiting.

"Nice shooting!"

"Now that was some flying!"

"Thanks!"

"How'd you learn how to do that?"

"I've flown a few times but not like that!"

"I've flown some ships but I've never left the planet. Your last shot was dead on!"

"That's amazing!"

"Not too bad newbie, but keep it up!"

"It was perfect!" they all were shouting at each other. Until BB-8 was calling them.

"It's okay." The girl knelt to the droid. "He's with the Resistance. And he's a bounty hunter. They'll get you home." Hunter was confused, was she not coming with them? "We all will." She said before standing up. "I don't know your names."

"Finn. What's yours?" He asked.

"I'm Rey." She answered before turning to Hunter. "And you?"

"Caden."

**And that's my first official chapter of the Star Wars trilogy. Little update, yikes, it looks like Rise of Skywalker is not doing too well with critics. Guess that's why we have fanfiction right? Let me know what you all think about this and tell me your thoughts/predictions for the future.**


	2. The Force Awakens Part 2

"It's the motivator!" Caden said to Rey. "Tell Finn to get me a wrench!" He said to Rey. Apparently the ship's motivator was broken during the chase and if they didn't fix it, then they'd be dead.

"Here." Rey said handing him the wrench.

"Thanks." Caden replied.

"How do you know to fly? Were you trained?" Rey asked.

"Sort of. I had a crazy uncle who knew how pull of some pretty impressive maneuvers." Caden replied. "I need a pilex driver." Caden said with Rey going up and talking to Finn. She came back down to check up on his progress.

"Here." She said handing him the tool.

"Thank you." Caden said. "So where we heading?"

"Finn says his base is on the Ileenium System." Rey answered.

"The Ileenium System?" Caden asked. "Well, let's hope this bucket of bolts can get us there."

"Um, I was hoping we drop them off at Ponemah Terminal." Rey suggested.

"Why?" Caden asked not really concerned at the moment.

"I need to get back to Jakku." Rey said.

"What?!" Caden asked, stopping what he was doing. "Why would you want to go back there? There's nothing for you there."

"I….. I need to wait for someone." Rey said.

"What you got some kind of crush heading back there?" Caden asked sarcastically.

"That's none of your business." Rey said firmly.

"Alright, fine, don't tell me." Caden said before realizing what he needed next. "We need bonding tape now, otherwise this is gonna be a short trip." Caden said to Rey who was up there for a while asking Finn for the tools.

"Here, quick!" Rey shouted.

"I got it!" Caden shouted back. "And, there." Caden said finally fixing the ship. "Nice." Caden said to himself before he saw the lights go off on the ship.

"That can't be good." Finn said.

"No it can't be." Rey said. All three of them then made their way to the cockpit where Caden was trying to restart the ship. It was not responding.

"Okay, yep. Someone locked onto us. All controls are overridden." Caden remarked. Finn then tried to get a better view and pushed down on Rey's head.

"Get off! Get off!" Rey said irritated. "You see anything?"

"Oh no." Finn said horrified. The ship was now being pulled in by a bigger ship. "It's the First Order."

"Alright, so here's the plan. We turn you in and get a nice profit." Caden said sarcastically. But Rey and Finn looked at him horrified. "I was joking y—Never mind. They probably think we helped you escape so, that's bad for us."

"Can we do something?" Rey asked.

"You said poisonous gas." Finn said referring to the ships malfunction.

"I fixed that."

"Can you unfix it?" Finn asked. Rey then got a bright look about her. All three of them rushed to the lounging area of the ship, grabbing gas masks with Finn and Caden lifting the grate open. Rey got in and Caden grabbed BB-8 to hand over to Finn. "I got him." Finn said before tripping and falling with BB-8 on top of him. Caden then got in and started trying to remember what he fixed before.

"You sure this will work?" Rey asked.

"Yeah, their helmets filter out smoke not masks." Finn replied.

"You seem to know a lot about the First Order pal. You undercover or something and they found you out?" Caden asked.

"I just know how they work." Finn defended. Caden was getting ready to let the gas loose when suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Chewie, we're home." The voice said. Caden swore he knew who it was and sure enough the hatch opened and there standing next to a tall Wookie, was Han Solo. "Where are the others? Where's the pilot?" He asked.

"We're the pilots." Rey said gesturing to her and Caden.

"You?" Han asked incredulously. Chewie growled out something.

"No, it's true, we're the only ones on board!" Rey defended.

"You can understand that thing?" Finn asked.

"Hey, easy! He could tear off your arms if he wanted to!" Caden warned.

"Exactly, that 'thing' can understand you too, so watch it. Come out of there." Han said. Caden was the first to get out of there and Han pulled him into a hug. "You got a little big kid. You're starting to look like your old man. And if I know Leia, she'd be worried sick for her nephew." Han said to which Caden was trying to give a subtle hint he didn't want to be discovered.

"Nephew? Leia?" Finn asked. "She's the leader of the Resistance, how are you her nephew?" Caden looked to Han irritated.

"They were gonna find out eventually. Doesn't make any sense to hide it kid." Han said.

"Hide what?" Rey asked. Caden turned to them.

"My name is Caden. Caden Skywalker. My father is Luke Skywalker." Caden said. This took Rey and Finn by complete surprise.

"Skywalker? You mean this whole time I've been traveling with a Skywalker of all people?!" Finn exclaimed.

"Yeah, don't get too excited, Resistance. That name doesn't exactly hold the same weight as it did before." Caden said.

"You're Luke Skywalkers' son?" Rey asked gently.

"Yeah." Caden said.

"So that's how you know how to fly." Rey said. Caden smiled a bit at that.

"Speaking of that, where'd you get this ship?" Han asked.

"Niima Outpost." Rey replied.

"Jakku? That junkyard?" Han asked.

"Thank you, junkyard." Finn said.

"Told you we should have checked the Western Reaches." Han said to Chewie. "Who had it? Ducain?" Han asked.

"We stole it from Unkar Plutt. He stole it from the Irving Boys who stole it from Ducain." Rey explained.

"Who stole it from _me! _Well, you tell them that Han Solo just stole back the Millennium Falcon for good!" Han said. This made Rey's eyes light up.

"This is the Millennium Falcon? You're Han Solo?" She asked eagerly.

"I used to be." Han grumbled.

"Han Solo the Rebellion general?" Finn asked.

"No the smuggler!" Rey said.

"It's both." Caden said.

"Wasn't he a war hero?" Finn asked Chewie to which he grunted in response.

"This is the ship that made the Kessel Run in 14 parsecs?" Rey asked. Caden closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable.

"TWELVE!" Han shouted from the cockpit. A few moments later he came back. "Hey! Some Moof milker put a compressor on the ignition." Han grumbled.

"Unkar Plutt did. I thought it was a mistake too. Puts too much—" Rey started.

"Stress on the hyperdrive." She, Caden and Han said at the same time.

"Chewie, throw these two in a pod. Caden you're coming with us. We'll drop em off at the nearest inhabited planet." Han said.

"What? No! You have to help us." Rey exclaimed.

"You need my help?" Han asked.

"This droid has to get to the Resistance base as soon as possible." Rey explained.

"He's carrying a map that leads to my father, Han." Caden said. That stopped Han in his tracks.

"You _are _the Han Solo that fought in the Rebellion." Finn said. Han turned to face the three of them. "You knew him."

"Yeah. Oh I knew him. I knew Luke."

**Gonna stop it right there. Yeah, I figured I'd just save you all some time and reveal who Caden is. Trust me, it'll be important for the story. Especially when we reach Rise of Skywalker. Next chapter will be the Rathtars and meeting with Kylo Ren. Keep up those reviews and predictions.**

**Reviews:**

**TaitanoRules555: Hope you like this one.**

**CEW: Indeed, I have a whole plan for him, but with some twists and turns.**

**Anakins hyper: Thanks!**

**Bennard Stark: Hey, I love all things Star Wars, well, except Solo, but I like everything else.**

**MAJORMATT1234: Well, I did like the ideas the Last Jedi presented, but it could have been done better, I'll see what I can do for this. Especially when it comes to TROS.**

**andy frost: Thanks! Caden will have a huge part to play in the story. And I will fix a few things with TROS and have that make sense, essentially fixing problems that should have been easy to deal with.**


	3. The Force Awakens Part 3

**Sorry for the delay. Have a lot going on in my personal life. Updates may be few but hope this makes up for it.**

* * *

Just as Han was talking about how he knew his father, a loud booming sound was echoing even through the Falcon.

"Oh, don't tell me a Rathtars gotten loose!" Han grumbled. That took the three young ones by surprise.

"What?!" Finn exclaimed.

"Oh don't tell me I heard what I think I just heard!" Caden exclaimed as well. the three of them made their way out of the Falcon and into Han's bigger ship.

"You're not hauling Rathtars on this ship are you?" Finn asked, anxious.

"I'm hauling Rathtars." Han calmly said going to the monitor where security cameras were playing footage of a ship docking. "Oh great! It's the Guavian Death Gang. They must have tracked us from Nantoon." Han grumbled.

"Really? Bala Tik is tracking you down?" Caden asked nervously.

"Why? You got a beef with him kid?" Han asked.

"Well, I may have botched a job for him and cost his gang a few credits. Or more like a few thousand." Caden answered.

"Oh, that's good. That's just great!" Finn complained.

"Sorry to detract from the situation, but what's a Rathtar?" Rey asked, curiously. They made their way further into the ship.

"They're big and they're dangerous." Han answered.

"You ever heard of the Trillia Massacre?" Finn asked.

"No." Rey answered. It was clear she should have known about them.

"Good." Both Caden and Finn said at the same time.

"I got three of them going to King Prana." Han said.

"Three?!" Finn exclaimed.

"Okay, uncle. I'm almost afraid to ask, but how did you get them on board?" Caden asked.

"Used to have a bigger crew." Han answered with Chewie confirming it with a growl.

"Well, that's comforting." Caden said.

"Did you know he did this?" Rey asked him.

"No, he hasn't been smuggling for a long time. Last time I saw him, well." Caden trailed off. He didn't want to talk about what happened. Not yet, especially with a stranger like Rey. Yet somehow he felt comfortable around her, like he _could _tell her everything. But not yet. "Well, he wasn't doing any smuggling, I'll tell you that much." Caden brushed off. Eventually the group got to a hatch that led downstairs.

"Get below deck and stay there until I say so." Han said to the three of them. "And don't even think of taking the Falcon." He said firmly.

"What? Afraid it's gonna get stolen again Uncle Han?" Caden joked.

"Only if it's you stealing it kid." Han joked back.

"What about BB-8?" Rey asked.

"He stays with me until I get rid of the gang. Then you can have him and be on your way." Han replied.

"What about the Rathtars, where are they?" Finn asked. Just as he asked a tentacle from one of them knocked very hard on the door frightening the three of them. but Caden and Rey's reaction was holding hands, which they quickly let go and blushed fiercely. A reaction that Han saw for himself and took notice.

"There's one." He said dryly.

"What are you going to do?" Rey asked.

"Same thing I always do, talk my way out of it." Han said as the three got down below deck. Chewie groaned at the remark. "Yes I do! Every time!" Han responded pointing at Chewie. Just as the hatch closed and the three young ones were down safely the door opened to reveal the gang that had boarded. There were five of them all armored up in this red armor and had circular helmets with what looked like an eye in the middle. A man not wearing the armor came forward.

"Han Solo. You're a dead man." The man said. Caden knew who it was.

"Bala Tik. What's the problem?" Han asked.

"The problem is we loaned you fifty thousand for this job." Tik replied. Caden knew they loan a lot of credits for their jobs.

"Is that how much you made for a job?" Finn whispered.

"No, but it was still a lot." Caden answered.

"Sounds dangerous working for those guys." Rey remarked.

"So is working for Unkar Plutt." Caden said to her. She gave him a small smile. They heard more commotion from the top.

"Do you see them?" Rey asked.

"Hang on." Caden said trying to get a better look. "Yeah, that's not good."

"They have blasters." Rey said.

"A lot of them." Finn remarked.

"And a lot more than what I like to try my luck." Caden responded. The conversation was continuing.

"You think hunting Rathtars was cheap? I spent that money!" Han said.

"Kanjiklub wants their investment back." Tik said.

"I never made a deal with Kanjiklub!" Han protested.

"Tell that to Kanjiklub." Tik said calmly. The other side of the doors opened to reveal said gang entering. Caden could feel Han was getting nervous.

"Tasu Leech. Good to see you!" Han said trying to play it off. The man responded in a language Caden couldn't understand.

"You deal with them too?" Finn asked sarcastically.

"No. But keep it up and I may just turn you over to them. Stop freaking out." Caden said calmly.

"I can't! I got two gangs about to kill the famous smuggler general of the Rebellion and I'm stuck here with nothing!" Finn hissed.

"Shh!" Rey said to the two of them. "Quiet!"

"Boys! You're both going to get what I promised. Have I ever not delivered to you before?" Han asked them.

"Yeah!" Tik responded with Leech saying something as well. There was a slight pause. Caden knew Han had to have done something to them.

"What was the second time?" He asked.

"Your game is old. There's no one left in the galaxy for you to swindle." Tik said with Leech commenting. "That BB unit. The First Order is looking for one just like it. And three fugitives." Tik said. This made the trio stop in their tracks. They had been found.

"First I've heard of it." Hans shrugged it off. Leech's second said something to his men which meant one thing: They were going to search the ship. The trio began crawling even faster to get away until Rey saw something.

"Wait, wait, wait." She said going to some kind of control panel. "If we close the blast doors in that corridor we can trap both gangs!" Rey said.

"Close the blast doors from here?" Finn asked.

"If you reset the fuses it might work." Caden suggested. Rey started getting to work on the fuses and Caden was impressed by what she was able to do. Sure, he could have done it, but something told him to let her figure it out. Rey pushed a few of the fuse buttons and seemed to reset the switch, that is until he heard a faint roar.

"Oh no." Rey said scared.

"Oh no what?" Finn asked, nervous.

"Wrong fuses." Rey and Caden said.

"Kill them!" Caden heard Tik say. "And take the droid!" Just then two creatures, the Rathtars began attacking the two gangs. Caden hoped that Han, Chewie and BB-8 made it out safely while the Rathtars were attacking both gangs. The trio were crawling through the ducts trying to get to another hatch.

"This was a mistake!" Finn shouted.

"Huge!" Rey agreed.

"Oh really? I thought it was a well thought out plan!" Caden remarked before they got to the hatch and got out. They were now running through the hallways trying to find the Falcon.

"What do they look like?" Rey asked before they turned a corner and saw one of them eating the gang members.

"They look like that." Finn remarked as Rey covered her mouth in shock and horror. Caden grabbed her hand and pulled her safely away. "This way!" Finn shouted as they kept running.

"Are you sure?" Rey asked. Just then a tentacle came behind them and grabbed Finn pulling him away screaming. "FINN!" Rey screamed. The Rathtar was dragging Finn away further and further.

"REY! CADEN!" Finn screamed. The two of them followed him as close as they could before they lost him.

"Finn! Finn!" Rey shouted. Just then they heard his screams but it sounded weird. They turned around to find a control panel with cameras trying to find where Finn was.

"I got an idea. I just hope it works." Caden said pushing some of the buttons before seeing Finn dragged into one of the doors. Timing it just right, Caden slammed down on the button and closed the door where the tentacles of the Rathtar were severed and Finn was released. They both made their way to him where he was trying to get the tentacle off him.

"Finn!" Rey said happily. Finn was surprised to see the two of them.

"It had me! But the door—" He started to say.

"That was lucky!" Rey said before they started running to where Han and Chewie were, which was in the hanger bay and Chewie wasn't looking good. "Han!"

"Here! You take care of Chewie!" Han shouted handing Chewie over to Finn and Caden who struggled to hold the large Wookie. When they got into the Falcon, Caden and Finn started trying to treat Chewie who was screaming in agony, while Han and Rey made their way to the cockpit.

"Oh shut up you big walking carpet! It doesn't hurt that much!" Caden shouted, which made Chewie growl in anger at the insult. "Yeah I know! I didn't mean it! And don't go threatening me! You and I both know you're not ripping my arms off!" Caden shouted back.

"Hang on back there!" Han shouted from the cockpit.

"No problem!" Finn shouted back pulling out a small ball before throwing it over his shoulder to find medical supplies. Caden could feel the ship about to take off, but there was something wrong. The noise the ship was making sounded like they were trying for light speed but it wasn't working. That's when Caden had a thought.

"Hey, check the compressor!" He shouted.

"I got it!" Han shouted back. Caden then felt the ship really move as they went to lightspeed.

* * *

Meanwhile on Starkiller Base, Supreme Leader Snoke was talking with two of his higher officers. Armitage Hux, General of the First Order, and Snoke's apprentice, Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren.

"The droid will soon be delivered to the Resistance. Leading them to the last Jedi. If Skywalker returns, the new Jedi Order, will rise." Snoke said.

"Supreme Leader, I take full responsibility—" Hux started. Snoke was in no mood for one of his apology speeches.

"GENERAL!" He roared silencing Hux. "Our strategy, must now change." Snoke said calmly.

"The weapon." Hux said quickly. "It is ready. I believe the time has come to use it. We shall destroy the government that supports the Resistance, the Republic. Without their friends to protect them, the Resistance will be vulnerable, and we will stop them before they reach Skywalker." Hux explained. This seemed to satisfy Snoke.

"Go. Oversee preparations." Snoke said.

"Yes, Supreme Leader." Hux said giving a sly smile to Kylo. He knew there was animosity between the two of them, it would not end well if he died and they were in charge of the First Order. Just as Hux was leaving Snoke decided to talk to his apprentice.

"There has been an awakening. Have you felt it?" Snoke asked Kylo.

"Yes." The young Sith said behind that stupid mask.

"There's something more. The droid we seek is aboard the Millennium Falcon. In the hands of your father. Han, Solo." Snoke said trying to get a reaction out of his young apprentice.

"He means nothing to me." Kylo said.

"Really? And what if I told you, there was another on board that ship with your father?" Snoke asked.

"Who?" Kylo asked.

"Your cousin, the son of Skywalker." Snoke said trying to get another reaction out of him. Kylo paused for a moment.

"He's a traitor. He was blinded by his father's teachings. It's why he's not here. I will destroy him just like I will his father." Kylo said.

"Even you, Master of the Knights of Ren, have never faced such a challenge." Snoke said.

"By the grace of your training I will not be seduced." Kylo said. Snoke smirked at that.

"We shall see. We shall see."

* * *

**And there ends chapter 3. I hope you all liked it. Updates may be less frequent and well, for my other stories it will be the same. I'm going through some personal issues and I need to work through them, but rest assured all of my stories I have written, I have not abandoned.**

**Reviews:**

**TaitanoRules555: I'll try to work on it.**

**Bennard Stark: Caden has a lightsaber. Won't say until later.**

**MAJORMATT1234: Yep, it's one of the things I was rather disappointed with in the Sequel Trilogy, that Luke didn't have a family of his own.**

**CEW: A lot of things will happen. Caden, like I said will have a lightsaber, just one I hope everyone will like.**

**suppes1: Exactly. It's called the Skywalker saga for a reason right?**

**ABEBOADU: I just decided to get it out of the way right off the bat. It's a little too obvious if you ask me that Caden knows the Falcon, how to fly it and knows Han very well.**

**Shade: Oh yeah, lot of rewriting.**

**arespeverell2021: Not abandoned. Just got a lot going on right now.**


	4. The Force Awakens Part 4

The Falcon was not even in hyperspace for two seconds before Caden started hearing what was going on.

"Oh, great! Coolant's probably leaking." Caden remarked. "Hang on! I might know how to fix that!" He said to Finn struggling to mend up Chewie's wound.

"Hey come on! I need help with this giant hairy thing!" He shouted.

"You're fine! He's not hurt that bad!" Caden shouted back making his way to the cockpit. He heard Chewie roar when he got there.

"You hurt Chewie, you're gonna have to deal with me!" Han shouted.

"Hurt him?! He almost killed me like six times!" Finn shouted back.

"Aren't you gonna help Finn?" Rey asked Caden.

"He's got it! Now what do we have?" Caden asked getting to where Rey was.

"All I know is if we don't fix this, there's gonna be pieces of us in three different systems." Han said getting impatient. Just then Rey pulled out a circuit board with wiring on it. The ship began to calm down. She looked at it surprised and excited. "What'd you do?" Han asked.

"I bypassed the compressor!" Rey said. Han and Caden looked at each other perplexed then back to her.

"Huh." They both said.

"Looks like you really don't remember your own ship that well Uncle Han." Caden remarked.

"Shut up." Han grumbled and got up from his seat making his way to the lounge area. "Move ball." He said to BB-8. "Nah, don't say that. You did great." Han said to Chewie who looked to be complaining. He then walked to where Finn was, sitting at the holochess area. "Nice job, kid. Thanks." He told the young man.

"You're welcome." Finn said trying to sound confident but when he leaned against the table he activated the chess set. He didn't know how to deactivate which took some time before it shut off.

"So, fugitives huh?" Han asked the three of them.

"The First Order wants the map. Finn is with the Resistance. I'm just a scavenger and Caden is a bounty hunter I guess." Rey explained.

"Bounty hunter?" Han asked.

"Long story." Caden replied. Han decided not to ask yet why Caden was a bounty hunter and turned to BB-8.

"Alright. Let's see what you got." Han said to the droid. BB-8 looked to Rey as if asking permission.

"Go ahead." She said. BB-8 then turned on the map in a hologram that he projected in the room. It was filled with planets and other systems, but Caden could see something was off. The map wasn't the whole galaxy.

"The map's not complete. It's just a piece." Han said. "Ever since Luke disappeared, people have been looking for him." Han said.

"Why did he leave?" Rey asked.

"He was training a new generation of Jedi. One boy an apprentice turned against him, destroyed it all. Luke felt responsible. He just, walked away from everything." Han said before turning to Caden. "Do you remember all that?" He asked.

"Just… my mom got me up. I had no idea what happened and the next thing I knew I saw my dad devastated. After that, my parents wanted me to be safe so, I was left with you and Aunt Leia. My mom died shortly after, I don't know how, but I know Snoke killed her." Caden explained, spitting the last part out.

"Do you know what happened to your father?" Finn asked.

"Never saw him again after that night." Caden responded.

"There were a lot of rumors. Stories. People who knew him best, think he went looking for the first Jedi temple." Han explained.

"I remember that rumor too. I thought maybe it was the Jedi temple on Coruscant or Dagobah he went to, but it was all empty." Caden said. Rey then got up from her seat intrigued and excited.

"The Jedi were real?" She asked.

"I used to wonder that myself. Thought it was a bunch of mumbo-jumbo, magical power holding together good, evil, the dark side and the light. Crazy thing is, it's all true. The Force, the Jedi. All of it. It's all true." Han said to the two youths who had an awed look to their faces.

"And you were a part of that?" Finn asked Caden.

"Practically ever since I was born." Caden remarked. "I always felt the Force in me. Made sense that I was to train to be a Jedi. But, that all changed." Caden said looking sadly at Han. The nav computer started beeping like crazy. Chewie started to get up and moaned in pain.

"No, you rest." Han said firmly. "You want my help? You're getting it. Gonna see an old friend. She'll get your droid home. This is our stop." Han said walking over to the cockpit. Caden took his place in the copilot seat while Rey and Finn sat behind them. Caden could see the planet they were going to. Takodana. It was a lush green planet that Caden felt was a bit similar to planets like Endor and Kashyyyk. He had never been to Takodana before but he could feel there was something peaceful here.

"I didn't know there was this much green in the whole galaxy." Caden heard Rey say from behind him. He glanced barely behind him and saw she was almost in tears. That's when Caden remembered that she had never been to any other place other than Jakku. This was a whole new experience for her. The Falcon landed near a lake and as soon as the ship landed Rey was out of the ship, with Caden right behind her.

"So, I assume you like this place?" Caden remarked.

"Is it that obvious?" Rey asked.

"A lot." Caden said causing the two of them to chuckle. It was then followed by an awkward silence. Both of them didn't know what to say to each other.

"So, what is he like?" Rey asked.

"Who?" Caden asked, perplexed.

"You know." Rey said with a knowing look.

"Oh. Right." Caden said. "Well, he was a good father. He loved my mother and me. He did what was best for us. Especially me. I started training when I was five. But I think I had it a little easy, considering I was practically groomed to take over after my father."

"But, I mean." Rey trailed off. "What was it like, having Luke Skywalker, the legend, as your father?" Rey asked excited.

"He was never that to me." Caden said shaking his head. "He was just… my father." He said.

"Hey kid!" Caden heard Han's voice from behind him. "Get over here! I want to talk to you!" Han shouted.

"Alright!" Caden responded.

"Don't get that tone with me!" Han warned. Caden rolled his eyes at that before turning to Rey.

"Family. Got to love them." He said sarcastically, leaving Rey to contemplate what he said. "Alright. What is it?" Caden asked Han when he reached him.

"Never got a chance to ask before, but bounty hunter?" Han asked.

"What? It's like what you do. Except it's people I'm turning in." Caden defended.

"It's a dangerous business." Han warned.

"So? You smuggle things for bad people. At least when I do it I don't piss other people off." Caden argued.

"And what are you risking? If people know that you're Luke's son—" Han started.

"I'm not advertising myself as that am I? I'm not going like, 'Hi, I'm Luke Skywalker's son. Can you give me a job to hunt people down and make me feel like I have a purpose?'" Caden said.

"That's not what your parents would have wanted you to be like." Han said.

"Well, I guess they should have just raised me myself, instead of pawning me off like I was some old ship they didn't want anymore." Caden grumbled. He felt Han's hand on his shoulder.

"You know you don't believe that. Not for one damn second." Han said before leaving and going to Rey.

Caden contemplated Han's words. He was right in some way. His parents gave him to his aunt and uncle to protect him from the First Order and Snoke. He had some good times with them. Leia taught him some of the things she learned under his father, but had to cut it short when they reached where she stopped her training. Han taught him how to fly the Falcon, before he lost it and how to fight without a blaster or lightsaber. They were both good influences on him. But when Han left and Leia wanted him to join the Resistance, he fled, like a coward. He felt as though his father would be ashamed of his actions. His father would have done differently. Just as he was thinking about this Rey appeared next to him.

"You okay?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Caden said with a smirk.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm fine." Caden said. Rey rolled her eyes at him and went off. Caden could feel a bit of guilt inside. She was trying to help, why was he pushing that away? Caden shrugged it off and followed her.

"Solo? Why are we here again?" Finn asked, now having rifle strapped to his shoulder.

"To get your droid on a clean ship." Han replied.

"Clean?" Rey asked.

"You think it was luck that Chewie and I found the Falcon?" Han asked.

"Well, yeah, it's kind of how you work." Caden remarked.

"Right." Han said. "But if we can find it on our scanners, the First Order's not far behind. You wanna get BB-8 to the Resistance? Maz Kanata's our best bet." Han said getting closer to the castle that had a statue of a person as well as multiple flags surrounding it. One of them, Caden recognized, his grandfather, Anakin's podracer flag.

"We can trust her right?" Finn asked.

"Relax kid, she's run this watering hole for a thousand years. Maz is a bit of an acquired taste so let me do the talking. And whatever you do, don't stare." Han explained.

"At what?" All three youths asked.

"Any of it." Han said before entering the building. The castle soon turned into a mess of crowded aliens and humans all drinking, gambling and all sorts of nonsense. It reminded Caden of the Cantina on Tatooine his aunt told him about when talking about the history of his father. Caden was looking around for this Maz person when suddenly a voice was heard loudly throughout the room.

"HAN SOLO!" The voice shouted. The room suddenly got quiet. Caden could feel the tension in the room.

"Oh boy." Han sighed. "Hey Maz!" He said. That's when Caden saw the woman in question, a four foot tall orange alien with big glasses on her face.

"Where's my boyfriend?" Maz asked.

"Chewie's working on the Falcon." Han answered. This left Caden very much confused. He thought Chewie had a family with a son or something, it was a bit muddled but this was really weird.

"I like that Wookie." Maz said. She then stared at Caden intensely.

"So, a Skywalker lives?" She remarked.

"Uh, yeah, hi. Caden." He said holding out his hand.

"No need. I know who you are." Maz said holding her hand up. it unnerved Caden that she knew something about him just by looking at him. "I assume you need something, desperately. Let's get to it." Maz said leading them to a table. But what Caden didn't notice were the Resistance and First Order spies lurking in the corner.

* * *

Meanwhile on a Star Destroyer, Kylo Ren sat alone in his chambers bowing his head in what appeared to be disappointment and shame. It seemed he was sitting on front of something on a shrine of sorts.

"Forgive me." He said. "I feel it again. The pull to the light. The Supreme Leader senses it. Show me again, the power of the darkness. And I will not let anything stand in our way. Your grandson, Caden, doesn't know what he lost. I know it. I've felt it all my life. He thinks he can carry your 'legacy' but he can't. He is not worthy to be your heir. But I am. I know it. Show me, grandfather, and I will finish what you started." Kylo said before getting up to reveal the burnt mask of Darth Vader. Kylo left the room to find a Zabrak dressed in black waiting for him.

"Well? Are we ready?" The Zabrak asked.

"Patience Tyron. It will all happen according to the Supreme Leader's plan." Kylo responded.

"I tire of waiting. He's is out there, I know it." Tyron said bitterly.

"You will have your chance, I swear it." Kylo responded.

"I hope so. I know he is your cousin, but he is also the grandson of my grandfather, Darth Maul's greatest enemy: Obi-Wan Kenobi."

**Okay, little tagged on at the end I know, but trust me, this Tyron character will not be a one-off villain. At least not like Phasma, Boba Fett, etc. However, that doesn't mean he'll be more focused on than others. That being said, we find out a bit about Caden's past and meet Maz. Stay tuned for more updates.**

**Reviews:**

**Guest DCDGojira: Thanks.**

**suppes1: I hope to get that story done too. I just got a lot with work and life in general.**

**Bennard Stark: It is a legendary lightsaber. That's all I'll say.**

**Mr Guest: Thanks!**

**CEW: Some questions answered, hopefully. I did like the whole growing up with Leia bit so I decided to use that for this part of the story after Luke went into exile. And we know what happened to his mother too. But like every Star Wars movie, there's something that's always more to the story.**


	5. The Force Awakens Part 5

"A map? To Skywalker himself?" Maz asked Han at a table where the group was sitting. "You are right back in the mess!" Maz joked to Han.

"Maz." Han said in a hushed tone. "I need you to get this droid to Leia." He pleaded. Maz seemed to contemplate for a moment.

"No." She said bluntly taking all of them by surprise. "You've been running from this fight for too long. Han." Maz said before saying something in an alien language that Caden didn't understand. "Go home!" She said to Han firmly. Han just shook his head and looked ashamed.

"Leia doesn't want to see me." Han said.

"Please, we need your help." Finn implored.

"What fight?" Rey asked.

"The only fight." Maz said ominously. "Against the dark side. Through the ages, I have seen evil take many forms. The Sith, the Empire, today, it is the First Order. Their shadow is spreading across the galaxy. We must face them, fight them." Maz said.

"It almost feels like the same Empire my father faced." Caden said. "But if they can be beat, so can the First Order."

"Except there is no fight against the First Order. Not one we can win." Finn said strongly. "Look around! There's no chance we haven't been discovered. I bet you the First Order is on their way—" Finn started to say but stopped when he saw Maz adjusting her glasses, making her eyes bigger. "What is this, what are you doing?" Finn asked, to which Maz propped herself up on the table getting a closer look at Finn who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "Solo, what is she doing?" Finn asked not breaking eye contact with the old alien.

"I don't know but it ain't good." Han shrugged.

"If you live long enough, you see the same eyes in different people. I'm looking at the eyes of a man who wants to run." Maz said. Despite this though, Finn never broke eye contact with her.

"You don't know a thing about me. Where I'm from. What I've seen. You don't know the First Order like I do. They'll slaughter us. We all need to run." Finn said. This left both Caden and Rey shocked. Caden knew there was something off about Finn, but if he was a Resistance fighter, then why was he deserting? Was there something more to this? Was Finn lying about something? Caden tried to comprehend what was happening when Maz sat back down and adjusted her glasses back to normal.

"You see those two?" Maz pointed to two figures in a corner. "They'll trade work for transportation to the Outer Rim. There you can disappear."

"Finn!" Rey exclaimed.

"Come with me." He implored her.

"What about BB-8? We're not done here. We have to get him back to your base!" Rey exclaimed. Finn had a guilty look on his face.

"I can't." He said defeated. Finn got up from the table and handed his rifle back to Han who just shook his head.

"Keep it kid." Han said. Finn then left for the two pirates in the corner. Rey and Caden couldn't believe what was happening or why Han wasn't stopping him, so they both got up and followed Finn who was conversing with the two pirates.

"I was told you could get me to the Outer Rim." Finn said to them.

"What are you doing?" Rey asked him, with Caden behind her. Finn turned back to them, then to the big headed alien.

"Don't leave without me." He said getting up and going somewhere close by to talk with them.

"Okay, what's going on? Why are you so insistent on running?" Caden asked.

"You cant just go. We won't let you." Rey said.

"You're Resistance right? Fighting is what you guys do. Right up to the end." Caden said.

"I'm not who you both think I am." Finn started.

"What are you talking about?" Rey asked.

"I'm not Resistance!" Finn exclaimed before putting his head down in shame. "I'm not a hero. I'm a stormtrooper." He said. "Like all of them, I was taken away from a family I'll never know. And raised to do one thing. But in my first battle, I made a choice. I wasn't going to kill for them anymore. So I ran, right into both of you. and you looked at me like no one ever had. I was ashamed of who I was. But I'm done with the First Order. I'm never going back. Come with me. Both of you." Finn implored to both of them. While Rey was stronger in her resolve, there was a part of Caden that wanted to go, but something was pulling him back. He didn't know what it was, but it was there, telling him not to go.

"Don't go." Rey's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Take care of yourselves." Finn said to them before leaving. But before Caden could go any further, he heard a strange voice call out to him.

"_Caden." _The voice said. It sounded old, yet wise.

Caden went downstairs to investigate it. Rey was following him too, though she was hearing a young girl cry for help. They both were going in different directions. It seemed something was separating them, as if two paths were laid before them. A door opened for Caden and he entered it to find the room itself dark. Then lights came up in an orange glow and breathing was heard behind him, though it was mechanical.

"_The Force is with you young Skywalker. But you are not a Jedi yet." _A voice said.

Caden turned to find a man in black armor stalking toward him. Caden tried to run from it and ended up in a hallway that looked like Bespin. The hallway collapsed to reveal a new location where a building was on fire. Caden could see a cloaked figure kneeling next to an R2 unit and put his mechanical hand on it in remorse. Caden knew who it was, it was his father, but then he saw behind him, a woman with purple hair holding the hand of a ten year old boy. Next to her was a Togruta woman standing next to them in shock as well, falling to her knees as well. Caden was surprised he was seeing this. he repressed all those memories when his parents left, but now they were starting to come back to him. As Caden was seeing this, more voices were heard.

"_I can feel your anger." _

"_You're not fighting me. You're fighting yourself. And losing." _

"_I sense great fear in you Skywalker." _

"_That name, no longer has any meaning for me."_

"_You did run, didn't you?"_

"_No!"_

"_That's what your people believe isn't it? You ran from the Empire, you ran from your family!"_

"_Lies!"_

"_Join me and together, we can rule the galaxy!"_

"_Caden. This is your first step." _A soft voice was heard amidst all the other ones.

As the voices grew louder Caden found himself in a snowy forest where he spotted Rey in front of a man in a mask and a red blade. Just as he came to help her, the armored man from before came up to him with a red blade scaring him. Caden fell over on his back but it all disappeared. He was right next to Rey who also had a scared look on her face. Was she seeing the same things he was seeing? As he was about to ask her he felt a presence to his left. It was Maz.

"What was that?" Rey asked scared. "I shouldn't have gone in there." She said. They both stood up.

"I don't—what was that I was hearing? What does this mean?" Caden asked. Maz came over to them and it seemed she was out of breath.

"That lightsaber, was Luke's and his father's before him. And now it calls to you!" Maz said to Rey astonished.

"It called to you?" Caden asked.

"I have to get back to Jakku." Rey said ignoring Caden's question.

"Han told me." Maz said taking off her glasses to reveal tiny eyes that were wrinkled from many years of living. She held out her hand to Rey and she took it and knelt to Maz's level. "Dear child. I see your eyes. You already know the truth. Whomever you're waiting for back on Jakku, they're never coming back." Maz said. This caused tears to fall from Rey's eyes as she heard the painful and harsh truth. "But, there's still someone who could."

"Luke?" Rey asked. This caused Caden to look at her in surprise.

"The belonging you seek is not behind you, it is ahead. I am no Jedi, but I know the Force. It moves through and surrounds every living thing. Close your eyes." Maz said. "Feel it. The light. It has always been there." She said with Caden starting to feel something within himself. Something he hadn't felt in a long time because he closed himself off from it. "The saber. Take it." Maz urged Rey. But she stood up and shook her head.

"I'm never touching that thing again. I don't want any part of this!" Rey said before running off. Caden didn't even hesitate to go after her. she was a bit faster than him and they made their way through the bar and into the forest ahead. Eventually he caught up with her when she stopped.

"Rey." He called out to her.

"Is this what it felt like? The Force?" Rey asked him.

"Did it feel, out of body? Scary?" Caden asked softly. Rey just nodded. "That's how I felt when I first felt the Force in me. It kind of happened again in there. It's just a first step in a larger world." Caden tried to explain.

"I feel like… something's awake. And I'm afraid." Rey said close to tears.

"I'll make sure you're not alone in this." Caden said putting his hand on her shoulder. Just then BB-8 approached.

"What are you doing?" Rey asked the droid who beeped in response. "No, you have to go back." BB-8 once again beeped in response, sounding like he wasn't going anywhere. "BB-8, no, you can't. You have to go back, you're too important. They'll help you." Rey said.

The moment between them didn't last for very long when they heard the distinct sound of a TIE fighter approaching. Both of them looked to each other in horror as they realized what was happening. Maz's castle was under attack being hit by fighters on all sides. They saw a part of the castle collapse onto Maz's statue of herself as a v-shaped ship landed near the wreckage. That's when Caden felt a familiar presence on board that ship. The same one that… His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a squad of stormtroopers searching the area. Caden whipped out his pistol and shot one of them. Rey tried to do the same except she realized something was off.

"Oh safety!" She whispered to herself. The other troops were firing at them and Rey managed to hit one herself which was surprising to her. But then she got determination and confidence and fired at more of the troopers.

"Get moving! Deep into the forest!" Caden shouted with them running in that direction.

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle wreckage, Kylo Ren and Tyron were making their way through the debris. Their mission was to find the droid by any means necessary.

"Sir! We spotted the droid heading west! With a girl and a boy!" A trooper informed them. Tyron turned to Kylo immediately.

"It's him I know it. Let me deal with him." He said to Kylo who turned his head slowly to him.

"Bring him alive. No exceptions." Kylo said pointing his finger at him.

"As you wish." Tyron said bitterly making his way to the forest.

* * *

In the forest, Caden and Rey were dealing with the other troopers. Rey knelt to BB-8 after the last of the troopers were dealt with.

"We got to split up. They'll get to us eventually if we stay together." Caden said.

"Alright then. You have to keep going." Rey said to the droid. "Stay out of sight, we'll fight them off." She said. The droid responded. "I hope so too." BB-8 then rolled away from them. "Caden." She turned to him.

"After. After we get through this." Caden said.

"Okay." Rey said nodding her head.

"Alright, let's get to work." Caden said splitting off from Rey. It was a while but then Caden eventually found it quiet in the forest. He didn't like it one bit. That is until he felt a presence behind him. He spun around and shot at the person in question, a Zabrak in black robes who deflected the blast with his hand. The Zabrak then grabbed his blaster using the Force.

"Almost got me boy." He said.

"I wish I did. Who the hell are you?" Caden asked.

"I am Tyron. A Knight of Ren and servant to the Supreme Leader." Tyron said.

"Right, a Sith follower. And a poor one at that if you follow my cousin and his old ass teacher." Caden remarked. Tyron merely laughed at that.

"Not so poor indeed if you know who my grandfather was. You might recall him. Your mother's father killed him." Tyron said viciously. That's when it clicked for Caden.

"Ah, so, your Maul's grandson?" Caden asked.

"_Darth _Maul." Tyron corrected.

"Like that makes a difference." Caden said. "So how did he manage to even make your…" Caden trailed off.

"Mother." Tyron replied.

"Right, how did he make your mother, when he was missing half his body thanks to my grandfather?" Caden asked.

"Cloning is such brilliant technology. My grandfather wanted a legacy to build, just like your father with you." Tyron explained.

"Guess he got your mother, and then you after her." Caden said.

"Yes. And I have waited a long time for this moment. Trained all my life for this. now the circle is complete. I will finish, what my grandfather started." Tyron said.

"You're starting to sound like my cousin." Caden said.

"At least he picked the winning side. You ran away from everything. And now, you've returned." Tyron said.

"I didn't leave anything." Caden defended.

"Then prove it. Face me Kenobi!" Tyron shouted activating his lightsaber. That's when Caden saw something appear from the air, and it was an X-wing fighter. Tyron didn't even notice it.

"Yeah, well, I like to play a game before I start. It's called, 'Duck.'" Caden said diving for cover while the X-wing shot a few missiles at his location. Tyron quickly jumped out of the way but when he got up, Caden was mysteriously gone.

"NO!" He shouted in frustration.

Caden in the meantime was scrambling to find Rey. He searched everywhere in the forest until he saw her. And it wasn't good. Kylo was there, carrying her body to his ship. He couldn't do anything about it, he would surely be killed. Instead, he watched as the woman he had come to care about was taken away from him. He saw that Finn was running toward the ship and screamed Rey's name at it getting away. Caden quickly ran up to him.

"Finn?" Caden asked.

"They took her." Finn said. "We have to tell Han." Caden looked over to where his uncle was and he seemed to be shaken. "They took Rey, she's gone!" Finn exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Han said before moving to a Resistance ship landing. The doors opened to reveal several troops and officers until Caden saw someone he never thought he'd see again. His aunt Leia. She looked a little older than when he last saw her, though it might have been from the time she served on the New Republic's Senate and leading the Resistance. He saw Han was looking at her like he hadn't seen her in a thousand years. Before he could say anything however, another familiar face showed up. His father's protocol droid C-3P0.

"Goodness! Han Solo! It is I C-3P0! You probably don't recognize me because of the red arm." He said. Caden even noticed that distinction. "Oh and Master Caden! How wonderful it is to see you! You have grown up a bit haven't you sir?" He asked him.

"Hello Threepio." Caden said.

"Look who it is. Did you see who—" Threepio started to say before he realized he had ruined a heartfelt moment again. "Oh, excuse me princess—or general. Come along BB-8." Threepio said to the droid hurrying off leaving the little family reunion be.

"You changed your hair." Han said breaking the silence. Leia just nodded in response.

"Same jacket." She said.

"No, new jacket." Han said. Caden was trying not to be seen by her but he couldn't hide for long.

"Young man." She said sternly. "You and I are going to have a long talk." She said.

"Yes aunt Leia." Caden said meekly. Chewie went to hug Leia growling out a few words to her as he left them be.

"Leia I saw him. I saw our son." Han said shocking Leia.

"It's true. Ben was here." Caden said.

* * *

A**nd thus we end chapter 5. Whew! That was a lot to go through. First, the visions, basically they took place in the same room but were different for both Caden and Rey. She had her same visions as before. Then, just like with Kylo and Rey, Caden and Tyron meet for the first time. And finally we get to meet Leia for the first time, it's clear she isn't happy with Caden, that'll be explained next chapter. Keep up those reviews and let me know your theories, especially with Caden's mother.**

**Reviews:**

**TaitanoRules555: Yes he is.**

**Guest DCDGojira: Something I wanted to do with this was add other characters descendants from the prequels. I kind of feel like Disney was too scared to introduce someone with a connection to the Prequels or the Clone Wars TV series into their Sequel Trilogy.**

**Bennard Stark: Yep! Hope you like that bit of a twist!**


	6. The Force Awakens Part 6

Every ship in the Resistance who came to Takodana were now arriving at their base on D'Qar. It was a green planet similar to Takodana but this time it had a ring of asteroids around it. The Falcon was with the Resistance fleet as it landed in the courtyard. Finn and Caden made their way out of the Falcon. When they did so, many people were staring at him, some in shock, others in awe.

"Why are they all staring at you like that?" Finn asked. Caden just gave him a look indicating that Finn was asking the obvious. "Right, forgot." He said.

"Yep. Seems I have a legacy to uphold." Caden muttered. BB-8 rolled past them to get to someone in a hurry. While Finn was looking in shock at who it was, Caden saw a familiar face climbing out of a blue X-wing. "Well, never pegged you for X-wing pilot Marek." The figure turned around to reveal a beautiful woman with long dark brown hair. She smiled at Caden.

"Never pegged you for bounty hunter, Skywalker." The girl said back.

"Oh, you heard huh?" Caden asked.

"Everyone knows it by now." The girl said. "Might want to get used to it buddy."

"Yeah." Caden muttered. The girl placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's good to see you again Caden." She said pulling him into a hug.

"You too Kira." Caden said to her. The two embraced for a while until Finn and the man he was talking to came about.

"Caden!" Finn shouted.

"Finn. What's up? And who's this?" Caden asked.

"Poe Dameron. Black Leader of the Republic fleet." Poe said holding out his hand.

"Caden Skywalker, son of Luke Skywalker." Caden said shaking Poe's hand. "That was you flying back on Takodana?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Poe said with confidence.

"I've seen better." Caden said. Poe's face dipped in annoyance.

"I'm Kira by the way. Kira Marek." Kira said holding out her hand to Finn. "You must be Finn. Poe's talked a lot about the stormtrooper who saved his life."

"Uh, thanks." Finn said like he was out of words to say. "Wait a minute. Marek? As in Galen Marek? The Jedi Knight that started the rebellion?" Finn exclaimed.

"Yep, seems like I've got a legacy here too." Kira said to Caden.

"Yeah, get used to it." Caden said.

"Hey, Finn says he needs help with some girl or something." Poe said.

"I can get you to Leia." Caden said. All four of them made their way to where Leia was, conversing with some of her generals.

"General Organa." Poe called out. "Sorry to interrupt, this is Finn. He needs to talk to you."

"And I need to talk to him." Leia said. "That was incredibly brave what you did. Renouncing the First Order, saving this man's life." Leia trailed off.

"Thank you ma'am but my friend was taken prisoner—" Finn started.

"Han told me about the girl. I'm sorry." Leia said.

"Finn's familiar with the weapon that destroyed the Hosnian system. He worked on the base." Poe said.

"We're desperate for anything you can tell us." Leia said.

"That's where my friend was taken." Finn said.

"We got to get to her fast, Leia." Caden said. "There's something within her and if the First Order gets her in their control, they'll be unstoppable." He said.

"And I will do everything I can to help." Leia said to Caden before turning to Finn. "But you have to tell us all you know." Leia said before pulling Caden aside. "However, I need to have a talk with my nephew first." She said sternly. Caden groaned in response. She pulled him to a private place where she could talk with him. "So, Han told me, you were a bounty hunter." She stated.

"Yes, and before you say anything, no, no one knew who I was." Caden said.

"That's good to hear. Except for the fact that now, everyone knows you are Luke's son." She reprimanded him.

"You don't need to remind me. I know who my father was." Caden replied sharply.

"And clearly you need to be reminded." Leia said.

"Oh is that it? I need to be the Skywalker of legend to fight the First Order? You tried pushing me on that once, look what happened." Caden said. Leia looked down in guilt and sighed heavily.

"I know. I never should have asked you to help lead the Resistance and be more like your father, that's when I lost you." Leia said sadly.

"Well, we both were dealing with loss in different ways. You went to do what you do best and I just… ran away from it all." Caden said.

"But now you're back. And that's what's important." Leia said.

"Well, I know that if we don't stop that base from destroying anymore systems, the First Order will rise." Caden said.

"Speaking of them, this girl. What do you know about her?" Leia asked.

"Just that, there's something inside her. Something powerful. It felt like—" Caden started to say but Threepio came up to them.

"Excuse me General, Master Caden. We have found it." He said. Leia gave Caden a look saying that they'll talk about this later. They went to the war room where Threepio was inserting the map into a hologram display. "I regret to inform you that the map recovered from BB-8 is only partially complete. And even worse, it matches no charted system in our record. We simply do not have enough to locate Master Luke."

"I can't believe I was so foolish to think I could find Luke and bring him home." Leia muttered mostly to herself.

"Leia." Han started.

"Don't do that." Leia said walking away.

"Do what?" Han asked confused.

"Anything." Leia grumbled.

"Princesses." Threepio said.

"I'm only trying to help." Han said following Leia.

"When did that ever help, and don't say the Death Star." Leia said to Han who only sighed. Caden however, was only focused on the map for a moment. He wondered for a brief moment, what would his father do? What would he really do to save Rey?

* * *

She was strapped to a chair, her arms and legs. She wondered where she was, it wasn't like any place she had known before. This must be the First Order base. She saw there was the monster from the forest who kidnapped her. She was startled to find him staring at her with those emotionless eyes on his mask.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're my guest." He said calmly.

"Where are the others?" She asked.

"You mean the murderers, traitors and thieves you call friends?" He asked almost sarcastically but she could tell there was some malice in his tone. "You'll be relieved to know I have no idea." She could almost see he was studying her under that mask. "You still want to kill me."

"That happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask." She bit back. The man then put two hands on his mask making it open. She thought she was going to see a monster, perhaps he had hideous scars or burns on his face. Or perhaps it was deformed. What shocked her though was that when he took off his mask, he was just an ordinary young man. He looked no more older than thirty and had black hair that was long. There was something familiar about him, he looked a bit like an older version of…

"Tell me about the droid." He said softly.

"He's a Bb unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator—" She started to say, stalling.

"He's carrying a section of a navigational chart." Kylo said interrupting her. "We have the rest, recovered from the archives of the Empire. We need the last piece and somehow you convinced the droid to show it to you." He said. "You. a scavenger." He said in a mocking tone. "You know I can take whatever I want." He said reaching out his hand toward her. She recoiled in fear. She started breathing shakily.

"You're so lonely. So afraid to leave. At night, desperate to sleep. You imagine an ocean. I see it, I see the island." Kylo said. Rey started getting tears in her eyes. She was trying to be strong but it wasn't working. "And Caden Skywalker? You feel something for him? I wouldn't. He's a traitor to everything our grandfather stood for. He would break your heart." He said the last part bitterly.

"Get out of my head." Rey said, struggling. But Kylo wasn't giving in.

"I know you've seen the map. It's in there, and now you'll give it to me." He said. He tried pushing a little further. "Don't be afraid I feel it too." He said in almost a comforting tone.

"I'm not giving you anything." Rey struggled to say.

"We'll see." Kylo said.

But as he was trying, Rey's resistance to his power was growing stronger. She had no idea where she was getting this strength, but it wasn't letting him into her mind. Kylo started to lose some of his confidence and tried a bit harder to get into her mind. It wasn't working and now he was starting to panic a bit. He had never seen this power before. Only in one other person, had he seen this in before, but he was galaxies away. Rey's resolve became stronger and Kylo was now using almost all of his power to get into her mind.

"You." She finally said. "You're afraid." She said. "That you will never be as strong as Darth Vader!" She shouted at him. Kylo pulled back his hand in shock. He shuddered at what just happened.

* * *

"The scavenger resisted you?!" Snoke shouted at him in the meeting room.

"She's strong with the Force!" Kylo said pointing back to the room. "Untrained but stronger than she knows!" He exclaimed.

"And the droid?!" Snoke demanded.

"Ren believed it was no longer valuable to us." A voice said from behind them. It was General Hux. Kylo turned back to see him only to recoil in a supposed embarrassment at Hux seeing him without his mask on. "That the girl was all we needed. As a result the droid most likely has been returned to the hands of the enemy. They may have the map already." Hux said.

"Then the Resistance must be destroyed before they can get to Skywalker." Snoke said.

"We have their location. We tracked their reconnaissance ship to the Ileenium system." Hux reported.

"Then we will crush them once and for all. Prepare the weapon." Snoke said with Hux leaving the room.

"Supreme Leader I can get the map from the girl. I just need your guidance." Kylo said.

"If what you say about this girl is true. Bring her to me." Snoke said.

* * *

Meanwhile on D'Qar the Resistance leaders were meeting to discuss how to deal with Starkiller Base.

"The scan data from Snap's reconnaissance flight confirms Finn's report." Poe started.

"They've somehow created a hyper lightspeed weapon built within the planet itself." Snap said.

"A laser cannon?" An admiral asked.

"We're not sure how to describe a weapon of this scale." Snap responded.

"It's another Death Star." A major said.

"I wish that were the case major, but this is the Death Star." Poe said displaying the original Death Star. But then he pushed another button and what appeared next seemed to dwarf the Death Star in comparison. "This is Starkiller Base." He said. Everyone in the room was shocked and terrified. But not Han, nor Caden.

"So it's big." Han said trying to lighten the mood.

"How is it possible to power a weapon of that size?" Admiral Ackbar said.

"It uses the power of the sun. As the weapon is charged the sun is drained until it disappears." Finn explained. Just then an aide came to Leia with a message.

"The First Order is charging the weapon again. Our system is the next target." Leia said grimly.

"Oh my! Without the Republic fleet we're doomed." Threepio said, scared.

"Okay, so how do we blow it up?" Han suggested.

"There's always a way to do that." Caden said. "There's always some weakness."

"Han and Caden are right." Leia said.

"In order for that power to be contained, that base has to have some kind of thermal oscillator." Admiral Statura commented.

"There is one. Precinct 47." Finn chimed in pointing at one of the areas at the base.

"If we can destroy that oscillator, it might destabilize the core and cripple the weapon." Statura said.

"Maybe the planet." Kira said.

"We go in there and we hit that oscillator with everything we got." Poe said.

"They have defensive shields that our ships cannot penetrate." Ackbar said.

"We disable the shields." Han said.

"Finn." Caden said to his friend. "You worked there, you got something for us?"

"I can do it." Finn said with some confidence.

"I like this guy." Han commented.

"I can disable the shields. But I have to be there, _on _the planet." Finn said.

"We'll get you there." Han said.

"Han, how?" Leia asked.

"If I told you, you wouldn't like it." Han said.

"So we disable the shields, take out that oscillator and blow up their big gun." Poe said. Chewie let out a roar of confidence. "All right. Let's go!" Poe said.

Everyone in the Resistance were getting ready. Pilots were fueling up their X-wings and mechanics were checking their ships. Poe was checking out his black X-wing and ran into Finn, patting him on the shoulder as they passed by each other. Caden and Kira did the same.

"Be safe." Kira said to him.

"You too." Caden said, making his way to the Falcon.

"Chewie check out that donal capitator let's go!" Han shouted at Chewie. Finn was putting down some cylinder objects when some rolled out. "Finn, be careful with those! They're explosives!" Han said.

"Now you tell me?" Finn asked incredulous.

"You know," Leia said from behind Han. "No matter how many times we fought, I always hated watching you leave." Leia said.

"That's why I did it. So you'd miss me." Han said playfully.

"I did miss you." Leia said softly.

"It wasn't all bad was it?" Han asked. "Some of it was… good."

"Pretty good." Leia said with a smile.

"Yeah, some things never change." Han said getting closer.

"True. You still drive me crazy." Leia said. Han then pulled her into a heartwarming hug. "If you see our son, bring him home." She pleaded. After Han and Leia's moment, Leia went to Caden with a box. "I wanted to give this to you. Your father wanted you to have this, when you were old enough, but you ran off before I could give it to you." She said to Caden. He looked at her in confusion when she opened the box. There he saw what was inside, a metal cylinder object that he never thought he'd see. He picked it up and studied it.

"But, I thought—" He started to say.

"Just because it was used in other ways, doesn't mean you have to use it the same way."

* * *

**And there ends the meet up with the Resistance. So yeah, the other OC I was talking about was Kira Marek, daughter of Galen Marek, AKA Starkiller in The Force Unleashed. She'll be more important, especially in the Last Jedi, but for now we only get a little taste. I think it'll be one more chapter and then we'll end the Force Awakens. We'll see. Anyway, let's get into reviews.**

**Reviews:**

**TaitanoRules555: Caden is a Skywalker and a Kenobi. His mother is a Kenobi.**

**ABEBOABDU: Rey is going to be involved in the story, obviously, she is the main pairing. However, Caden is as much the main character as she is. He'll have more time to shine. It'll be hopefully more equal for them.**

**Valiryo: Kenobi's daughter.**

**MAJORMATT1234: Thanks, hope you like it!**

**CEW: Got a lot of good points on that.**

**Guest DCDGojira: To both of those questions, yes, Caden is kind of in the doghouse with Leia. As to his mother, that will be revealed much later. All we know is that she's a Kenobi.**


	7. The Force Awakens Part 7

Han, Caden, Finn and Chewie were making their approach to Starkiller Base while the Resistance fleet would make their way behind them to attack it. Caden hoped the plan would work, but he was just worrying about one thing at the moment. Rey.

"How are we getting in?" Finn asked.

"Their shields have a fractional refresh rate. Keeps anything traveling slower than lightspeed from getting through." Han explained.

"We're making our approach from lightspeed?!" Finn exclaimed. Chewie roared in protest.

"Well you've done crazier Han." Caden remarked.

"Yeah, not this crazy." Han replied. "Alright Chewie get ready." He said readying the controls. "And, now!" He shouted. As soon as he said it, the ship was out of lightspeed. As it came out, there was a mountain right in front of them. Han pulled the ship up narrowly missing it. Chewie let out another growl. "I _am _pulling up!" Han shouted. The Falcon was crashing into a bunch of trees at this point. Chewie let out another growl. "If I get any higher they'll see us!" Just then the ship cleared the forest and landed near a cliff nearly falling off when it was over.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kylo Ren and Tyron were busy searching for the girl. She had somehow managed to escape from her bonds and was possibly roaming around the base.

"I told you we should have just killed her!" Tyron shouted.

"She's valuable. Maybe not to you, but that map is in her head. I just need a few moments with her." Kylo replied.

"Ha! I'm sure you need a few minutes with her, being that you're so smitten." Tyron remarked sarcastically.

"Do not, attempt to anger me." Kylo snarled. "For your sake, I suggest you keep quiet, unless you want to repeat your grandfather's first death."

"Sir!" A trooper came up to them breaking up the tension. "She wasn't found in Hanger 718, but all troops are on high alert."

"Put every hanger on lockdown. She's going to try and steal a—" Kylo started to order, but felt two presences in him. "Han Solo and Caden Skywalker."

* * *

In the cold, Caden was reminded why he never visited Hoth in his life. It seemed to be like that here at Starkiller Base, snowy. He could feel the metal object in his jacket moving around a bit. He still felt uneasy about having it, given what it once represented. He knew Finn had the blue lightsaber that his father and grandfather used, but he never brought it up. to him, he never felt worthy of such a legendary weapon. It was never meant for him. The four of them took cover behind one of the bases structures as they tried to come up with a plan.

"The flooding tunnels are over that ridge. We'll get in that way." Finn explained.

"Good thing you know your way around pal." Caden remarked.

"What was your job when you were based here?" Han asked. Finn paused for a moment. It seemed like there was more to his lie after all.

"Sanitation." He said quickly. Han turned him around and looked at him angrily.

"Sanitation?!" He shouted.

"Oh, great, let me also guess. You don't know how to turn the shields off do you?" Caden asked.

"I don't. I'm just here to get Rey." Finn said.

"Are you kidding me? So, what is it, you still to run? Or what the hell are you even doing?" Caden asked.

"People are counting on us! The Galaxy is counting on us!" Han shouted at him like he was scolding a child.

"Solo, we'll figure it out." Finn said before his face lit up brightly. "We'll use the Force."

"That's not how the Force works!" Han and Caden shouted. Chewie let out a growl.

"Oh really you're cold?" Han asked sarcastically.

"Look Finn, you have a lot to learn about the Force. I'll explain after we deal with this. _If _we deal with this." Caden said. The four of them made their way to the base and the first door opened to reveal a stormtrooper who was blasted away by Chewie's Bowcaster.

"The longer we're in here, the less luck we'll have." Han said taking off his heavy jacket.

"Alright, so you don't know how to disable the shields. Know anybody who does?" Caden asked Finn.

"I have an idea about that." Finn said. Just then, a chrome armored stormtrooper was heading down the hallway where the four of them were. Chewie tackled the trooper in question, but that's when Caden was shocked to find out this was Captain Phasma. He had never seen a woman like her before, she was almost as tall as Chewie! And like Chewie, could eb very imposing. "Remember me?" Finn asked her.

"FN-2187." She said dryly.

"Not anymore, the name's Finn. And I'm in charge! I'm in charge now Phasma!" Finn shouted at the First Order captain getting in her face.

"Okay, okay. Bring it down, bring it down." Han said getting the kid's attention before he got ahead of himself.

"Right. Follow me." Finn said. They were led to a control room where the shields would be lowered. Phasma seemed to not want to cooperate, and Caden considered using the object given to him but decided not to. "You want me to blast that bucket off your head? Lower the shields." Finn demanded.

"You're making a big mistake." Phasma countered.

"Oh please, don't give us that speech. We all know we're making a big mistake by not supporting a dictatorship that wants to destroy the galaxy if anyone refuses them. Don't try and make us sympathize with you." Caden countered back. He then turned to Han, who was guarding the door. "Han, if this works, we're not gonna have a lot of time to find Rey."

"Don't worry kid. We won't leave without her." Han said with a knowing look. Just then the computer beeped and the shields were lowered.

"You can't be so stupid as to think this will be easy. My troops will storm this blockade and kill you all." Phasma countered.

"I disagree." Finn said pointing the tip of his blaster under her chin. "What do we do with her?"

"Is there a garbage chute? Trash compactor?" Han said with a mischievous smile. Even under the helmet you could read Phasma's realization of her situation kick in.

"Yeah there is." Finn said grinning.

* * *

Eventually this meant that the Resistance fleet under Poe would begin their assault on the base. It was already in high alert looking for Rey, now, the First Order had this to contend with. But despite that, Caden remained in his resolve to get Rey and get the hell out of there. The rest would fall into place. The four of them made their way to another area where a bunch of stormtroopers were patrolling the area in haste.

"We'll use the charges to blow the blast door. I'll go in and draw fire, but I'm gonna need cover." Finn explained.

"You sure you're up for this?" Han asked him.

"Hell no." Finn said.

"You're not going in without backup. I'm going with you." Caden said. Han gave him a look at that. "I know, I shouldn't, just let me do this alright? Finn and I will go try to find Rey, the troops will be on our tail. We have to be ready for that." Caden explained.

"Exactly. There are access tunnels that lead to—" Finn was explaining. However at both boys describing their plan Han was tilting his chin upward. "Why are you doing that. Why are you doing this?" Finn asked mimicking the movement. "We're trying to come up with a plan." Finn said before Han tapped him on the shoulder with his blaster and pointed behind them. That's when Caden's heart nearly stopped. Rey was behind them climbing on a platform on the other side of the base where they were at.

At this point the four of them made their way to where she was. As she was turning around the corner, blaster in hand, she jumped and almost shot them at their entrance. All of them yelped in surprise.

"Are you alright?" Han asked as everything calmed down a bit.

"Yeah." Rey said.

"Good." Han said looking ahead to where they were going, leaving the three youths to reunite.

"Are you alright?" Caden asked.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Finn asked.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" Rey asked. Caden realized the reason why she was more surprised at seeing Finn here was because when she last saw him he was leaving.

"We came back for you." He said. Chewie then let out a growl which Rey nearly teared up at. "What did he say?" Finn asked.

"That it was your idea." Rey said before embracing both of them. "Thank you." She said. Caden enjoyed the moment between the three of them for a minute before he realized there was something powerful within Rey.

"How'd you get away?" Finn asked.

"I can't explain it. And you wouldn't believe it." Rey said.

"I might know how." Caden said. But as he was about to explain it Han came up behind them.

"Escape now, hug later." He said to the three of them.

They eventually went outside to find the Resistance fighters putting up a decent assault on the base. But it looked like they were barely damaging the oscillator. It may have had strong shields but it's armor was stronger. A few other Resistance fighters were shot down by TIE fighters. The five of them watched in shock as this was happening.

"They're in trouble." Han said. "We can't leave yet." That's when Han's face lit up. "My friend's got a bag full of explosives. Let's use them."

* * *

The plan was simple. The other side of the base had a control system opening the doors from the other base, where the explosives would be placed and the oscillator would be open for the Resistance to attack. Rey, Finn and Caden made their way to their side, while Han and Chewie would set the explosives and when they rendezvoused they would clear out and let the explosives do their work. Rey, Finn and Caden already did their part, and were now making their way back to Han and Chewie. They were climbing a ladder that led into the part of the base where Han and Chewie were at. When the door opened though and all three of them entered, they saw a shocking sight. Han was in the middle of a bridge and there was a man in black facing him on the opposite side. Caden knew who it was.

"Take off that mask." Han said. "You don't need it."

"What do you think you'll see when I do?" Kylo asked him.

"The face of my son." Han said emotionally. Kylo reached up and took off his mask revealing his face. It had been sometime since Caden saw Ben, but now? He had grown up. his hair was longer, but there was a darkness to him now.

"Your son is gone. He was weak and foolish like his father. So I destroyed him." Kylo argued.

"That's what Snoke wants you to believe. But it's not true. My son is alive." Han said.

"No, the Supreme Leader is wise." Kylo argued back stubbornly.

"Snoke is using you for your power. When he gets what he wants, he'll crush you. You know it's true." Han said moving closer to his son. Caden could feel the conflict within his cousin.

"It's too late." He said in a softer tone.

"No it's not." Han said. "Leave here with me, come home. We miss you. We all miss you." Caden could really start to feel the conflict withing Ben now.

"I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain. And I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?" Ben asked his father.

"Yes, anything." Han said jumping at the chance to save his son. Ben dropped his helmet and reached for his saber, holding it out to Han. Han gripped it, as if trying to pull Snoke's influence out of his son. But then, after a long moment, the last light in the sun went out, and the room was filled with darkness. Caden was afraid at that moment. He wouldn't do it, there was no way. Caden's fear came true. Kylo activated his saber and plunged it into Han's heart. Chewie let out a cry of agony. Finn gasped in horror, Rey was in tears.

"NO!" She screamed. But for Caden, all he could do was be still. He saw visions of the past fly by his head. His family at his birthday party, Han flying the Falcon with Caden sitting on Chewie's lap, Han teaching him how to shoot and fly. This was the man who practically raised Caden when his father disappeared and just like that, he was gone. Caden saw Kylo push Han off the bridge into an abyss. But Caden could feel something, Kylo wasn't stronger with this death. In fact, he was weaker. Chewie let out another angry growl and shot at Kylo with his Bowcaster, hitting Ren in the side. The stormtroopers there starting firing at all of them. Rey, Finn and Caden all fired back at them as well before Chewie activated the explosives and the structure was collapsing. But before they could do anything all three of them stared at Kylo Ren. Caden and he especially locked eyes for a moment. For the first time in his life, Caden felt only one thing at that moment, hatred. He would pay for this. They all would.

* * *

**Okay, looks like one more before I end Force Awakens. Hope you all liked that, and yeah, Han's death was really sad to watch for the first time back in 2015. I knew it was coming but was denying it to myself the whole time. RIP you scruffy looking nerfherder. As always, leave a comment with all your theories. I can't wait to write the next chapter. It's gonna be epic.**

**Reviews:**

**TaitanoRules555: Probably not. I don't own the series, nor do I have Netflix to binge it. Besides, I know there are others out there that can do that series more justice than me.**

**Guest DCDGojira: To both, yes, Caden's mother is a Kenobi, maybe I might do something, but I might just explain how they met in a dialogue scene. But, no, Caden's mother was not a Jedi. Rey's parents weren't and yet, she is.**

**Suppes1: Caden will be given a lightsaber. Just not the one everyone's probably thinking.**

**Anakins hyper: Thanks! Hope you like more of this!**


	8. The Force Awakens Part 8

They were making their way back to the Falcon. Chewie was nowhere to be found, Caden hoped he made it out alright. He couldn't get over it, Han was gone, killed by his son. Ben Solo was no more after that. Kylo Ren had taken over completely. Caden was running with Rey and Finn at that point.

"The Falcon's this way." Finn said. The made their way through the forest until they heard two blades activating. They all knew who it was. They made their way forward to find Kylo and Tyron standing there with their weapons activated. Kylo still had his mask off.

"We're not done yet." He said calmly. All three of them were staring at the dark side user with hatred in their eyes.

"You're a monster!" Rey shouted.

"It's just us now. Han Solo can't save you" Kylo said while punching his side. Rey and Caden didn't even hesitate to raise their own blasters at them when both Kylo and Tyron lifted them from the air and slammed them both into two trees, knocking them unconscious. Caden could faintly hear Finn call their names but he blacked out. But then all of a sudden, he started hearing some voices call out to him.

"_Rise, Caden."_

"_Rise."_

"_Rise."_

"_RISE!"_

Caden opened his eyes at that slowly. He could see that Finn was engaged in a duel with Kylo and losing. Badly. Despite this Finn managed to get a good hit on Kylo's shoulder. But this just enraged him. Kylo disarmed Finn and sliced his back, knocking him unconscious. Kylo deactivated his blade and went for the lightsaber in the snow. It was his grandfather's. But Caden could feel that the blade would go somewhere else. Just then it flew right past Kylo and into the hand of… Rey.

Even she was shocked at this moment. But she held in her resolve. She would finish this fight. She activated the blade and stood ready to face off against the two highest ranking members of the knights of Ren.

"So, the girl was powerful indeed." Tyron said smirking. "It doesn't matter, you'll die soon anyway. You are alone girl."

"No she isn't." Caden said standing up. "Ben, stop. Whatever this is, it's not you."

"That is not my name." Kylo snarled. "You're one to talk, traitor. You ran away from everything, that isn't the Skywalker way. Oh wait, yes it is. Like father like son." Kylo mocked.

"Grandfather as well." Tyron snarled. "On your mother's side."

"I'm done running Ben." Caden said.

"You think you can beat us boy?" Tyron asked. "Your grandfather was a fool too."

"Funny you should mention my grandfather. Rey has Anakin's blade, I have the one thing you've been searching for Ben. A weapon you've always craved to have." Caden said pulling out the metal object his aunt gave him. It was a cylinder like object.

But then Caden activated it to reveal….. a red blade.

This took Kylo, Tyron and even Rey by surprise.

"No." Kylo growled. "It can't be."

"Oh it is. Vader's lightsaber. But I'm not using it for evil. Not like he did." Caden answered.

"That belongs to me." Kylo said.

"You want it? You'll have to kill me same as your father to claim it." Caden said.

"With pleasure." Tyron said but he was stopped by Kylo.

"No, you deal with the girl. I'll take Skywalker." Kylo said.

"What?!" Tyron shouted. "You said he was mine!"

"No, not this time. This is my fight, not yours." Kylo said. "Deal. With. The. Girl." He emphasized. Knowing he couldn't argue, Tyron growled out a groan of frustration before turning to Rey. Caden looked to her at that moment.

"Be careful." He warned her.

"I will." Rey answered. Caden turned back to Kylo who had his weapon in his hand.

* * *

Caden started the duel with the first strike, trying to see how Kylo would fight. As they were fighting, Rey and Tyron began their fight. It was clear that Rey knew how to defend herself against a man with a double bladed saber. The thing was basically a staff, so it was fairly easy for Rey to fight Tyron. Caden and Kylo however, they were different in many ways. Kylo was hard and brutal, Caden was more graceful and skilled. Kylo swung the blade around like a heavier weapon, while Caden's swings were more like his hand was a part of the saber. Caden however was getting a bit tired and the fight ended up on the edge of a cliff. Their blades were locked together, Caden was on the edge of the cliff, Kylo pressing his blade down on him.

"You could have been so much more! You could have used a true teacher! I don't want us to be enemies! I can show you the ways of the Force!" Kylo said. Caden looked at him in shock, but then he felt something within himself. He heard something in his head.

"_Use the Force, Caden. Let go."_

Caden felt himself getting stronger at that, when he focused on the Force. He then pushed his cousin back and pressed on the attack. He swung his blade left and right. Left and right, before seeing an opening and slashing at his leg, not cutting it off but making him stagger a bit. Caden pressed forward getting a hit on his other shoulder before kicking him to the ground. He had him right there, he could kill him now. But something told him not too. Kylo tried to stand up gripping his hand before Caden grabbed his. They were locked into arms before Caden forced Kylo's blade into the ground. Kylo was struggling to get it back to him when Caden let go and slashed at the blade cutting it in two. Then Caden swung upward and managed to cut Kylo's face from below his right shoulder to his face leaving a scar from beneath his right eye up above it. Kylo was on the ground at that point groaning in pain.

"No, I won't kill you. If I do that, you'd win. I won't play your game." Caden said to his cousin. That's when he heard a cry from the other side of the forest. Caden saw Rey locked into battle with Tyron.

"Why won't you die?! You've never held a lightsaber before! How are you so strong?!" Tyron shouted. Rey was doing well against Tyron but now she was getting tired. Tyron swung a powerful kick at Rey's stomach, knocking her on the ground. "I'll kill you!" He shouted. But before he could, his hands were sliced off by a red blade. Caden was the one who did it.

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH!" Tyron screamed in pain. Caden force pushed him away from Rey, landing him next to Kylo. Then the ground began to crack, forming a gap between the four Force users. One light, one dark. Caden helped Rey from the ground.

"You alright?" He asked her in concern.

"I'm alright." Rey said. "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I didn't mean to." Caden said trying to apologize.

"After. After we get through this." Rey said, echoing the same words he said to her in Takodana. Caden nodded his head in response. It was only then, they realized Finn was still injured far from them. They started running to him as the planet was being destroyed.

* * *

Meanwhile Snoke was getting a message from General Hux. The planet was being destroyed by the Resistance, but that didn't seem to deter him.

"Supreme Leader! The fuel cells have ruptured. The collapse of the planet has begun." Hux said quickly.

"Leave the base at once and come to me with Kylo Ren and Tyron. It is time to complete their training." Snoke said. Once he cut the transmission, he got up from his throne and walked to another room. He was somewhere else, but it was on Exegol, the Sith homeworld. He made his way to another throne room where his true master was sitting on his own throne. The one behind it all. "So, your prediction came to pass." Snoke said.

"I never predicted anything. The Jedi would rise again. It was always meant to happen." Snoke's master said.

"But the loss of Starkiller Base." Snoke started to say.

"A necessary loss. Go to the Supremacy. Prepare your apprentice, Kylo Ren, for his last trials." His master said. "We will gain a new ally soon enough. One far younger and more powerful. And once more the Sith will rule the Galaxy. And we shall know peace." His master said. Snoke bowed before him.

"I will do everything as you command, Lord Sidious."

* * *

Caden and Rey were running back to where Finn was. They found him facing down in the snow. There was a huge cut on his jacket where Kylo wounded him. Both of them turned him around to find him unconscious. He was unresponsive.

"Finn?" Rey said trying to shake him awake.

"Come on buddy. Wake up. Finn!" Caden said as well.

When it became clear he wasn't getting up, Rey started crying into Finn's chest, Caden placing a hand on her shoulder. Rey then turned to Caden, crying on his shoulder. Caden felt like this was the end. There was no hope of them getting out of there in time. As he was holding Rey, Caden heard a rumble in the distance. He turned his head to find a sight he was excited to see. The Falcon rose from the ground with Chewie piloting it. Caden and Rey saw it and started to make their way to it. There, Chewie picked up Finn and all three of them made their way to the Falcon where Caden and Chewie piloted the Falcon with Rey checking on Finn's status. While they were flying the rest of the Resistance fighters were right behind them heading into lightspeed and back to D'Qar.

"All teams, I got eyes on them!" Poe said from the radio. Kira, who had been fighting alongside them heard as well and felt a wave of relief at hearing Caden and his friends were safe. "Our job's done here. Let's go home." Poe said with the fighters and the Falcon taking off at lightspeed. As soon as they landed on D'Qar the whole base was filled with cheers and excitement. However, Caden and Rey were filled with anything but that. Chewie was off carrying Finn to seek some medical help, while Rey and Caden were standing there silently mourning what they had lost, and trying to figure out how to go forward. While everyone else was celebrating Leia came forward to the two youths, in mourning herself. She went up to Caden first knowing he needed comfort as much as she did. They embraced for a bit, Leia pouring out the same motherly love she showed to Caden years ago when he was taken in by her and Han. Caden wept for a few moments before breaking away from Leia. He composed himself a bit and turned around to Rey.

"Leia, this is—" He started to say.

"I know." Leia said. She then pulled Rey into a hug as well. Rey was surprised for a moment but eventually returned the hug.

* * *

Later on, the base was in mourning for the death of their fallen and of Han Solo. Just then, a familiar beeping from an astromech droid came rolling to Leia. It was R2-D2, with Threepio and BB-8 behind him.

"General, excuse me. General." Threepio called out to Leia. "R2-D2 may have some much needed good news."

"Tell me." Leia said desperate for anything. R2 then went over to an open space and projected a large hologram of a map with a chunk of it missing. BB-8 realized this and went over to Poe who got the map part he showed earlier on the Falcon and placed it exactly where it was supposed to be, completing the map. Everyone in the room was now filled with excitement.

"Oh! The map! It is complete!" Threepio exclaimed.

"Luke!" Leia said with her hope renewed.

* * *

It was decided that Caden and Rey were going to be the two people going to see Luke Skywalker. Caden himself, was nervous. What was his father going to be like? Was he going to be the same legend that he grew up hearing about for years, or maybe a shell of his former self. Caden didn't want to think about that until after they got to the planet he was on. Before going, Caden and Rey were saying goodbye to Finn who was still in a coma after being wounded by Kylo.

"We'll see each other again. I believe that." Rey whispered to him before giving him a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you my friend." She said. Caden then went up to him.

"For what it's worth, I think you're one of the bravest men I know. I hope we see each other again." He said before leaving. Kira was one of the first people to say goodbye to him.

"Be careful." She said to him.

"I will. Don't have too much fun without me." He joked back at her. Eventually both Caden and Rey were heading to the Falcon.

"Caden, Rey." Leia called out to them. "May the Force be with you." She said.

Caden felt a renewed hope in him when Leia said that. He could feel Rey had that same feeling. The both of them got into the Falcon with Chewie in the copilot seat gesturing the captain's seat to Caden who almost teared up at the thought that he has now inherited Han's ship. He sat where his uncle once sat with Rey behind him in the back seat and he started prepping the ship for takeoff.

* * *

The rest of the Resistance watched as the next generation of Jedi were off to find Luke Skywalker and were cheering them on. Leia, Poe, Kira, Threepio and BB-8 were all watching them take off. Eventually the Falcon went into hyperspace to where Luke was. They eventually found the planet they were looking for. Ach-To. From there they found an island where his father was. They landed the Falcon where Chewie and R2 were bidding them a temporary farewell while Rey and Caden would go to Luke. The steps there were long and hard for the both of them. There were steps that seemed to go on for miles and miles ahead. It seemed like the journey would last forever.

That is until, they finally saw him. The man himself, Luke Skywalker. Caden's father. He was clothed in white robes with a cloak and hood over him. He turned around to them shocked that they were there, especially Caden. He removed his hood and Caden saw his father had changed. He had longer hair then when he last saw him, not to mention his hair was nearly white. Rey grabbed his father's blue lightsaber from her bag and held it out to him. Caden could see his father was shocked to see that too. Rey held it out to him, a plea for the galaxy's last hope.

This was only the beginning of their journey.

* * *

**And there is the Force Awakens. I hope you all liked it. So, yeah the lightsaber that Caden got was Vader's. An interesting twist that I wanted to do and make it different. And since Palpatine came back for Rise of Skywalker I figured I'd do what the filmmakers should have done and that's to reveal him in the beginning of the trilogy, not shoehorn him in because Rian Johnson killed off Snoke. Another idea I actually got from an unlikely source, HISHE. They talked about how it would have been interesting if Snoke was like a Dooku character and Palpatine was on the sidelines like always, plotting from behind the scenes. Anyway, I hope you all liked it, the Last Jedi is coming up. Oh boy, is that one gonna be interesting to write. But I have massive plans for it that I hope you'll all enjoy. Anyway, leave a review and your theories about what's going to happen.**

**Review:**

**TaitanoRules555: Don't have that either.**

**suppes1: Thanks!**

**ABEBOABDU: This is as much Caden's story as well as Rey's. They're both main characters. This is just the beginning of their journey, it will develop over time.**

**MerlockVonBaron: I did, and Force Unleashed kind of is, with Kira being the daughter of Galen Marek. As for the Rebels cast and Ahsoka, we'll see.**

**Guest DCDGojira: I'll hear you out on some of it.**

**Bennard Stark: Han's death is a sad death but necessary for the story. Well, you got one half of that right with Caden fighting Kylo, but Rey fought Tyron offscreen. Just think of her duel with her dark self in Rise.**

**TheAdamBomb505: Well it isn't Qui-Gon's but I hope you like what I picked out.**


	9. The Last Jedi Part 1

**Alright, here's the first chapter to the Last Jedi. Well, this is gonna be an interesting rewrite. Well, I say rewrite in light terms because honestly, I didn't think it was that bad, just one plot point that was really terrible and some other minor writing decisions. So, what I will say is that there will be changes to the story, but there are some that will not. It'll be explained in future chapters.**

* * *

The Resistance on D'Qar were getting busy trying to evacuate the base there. Despite destroying Starkiller Base, the First Order was still a strong force to be reckoned with. With the Republic gone only the members of the Resistance there were the last hope for the galaxy.

While they were doing that, Poe Dameron, along with Kira Marek were about to do something incredibly dangerous but could buy the Resistance enough time to get away and regroup. A First Order dreadnought appeared and was preparing their guns to fire on the base when Poe and Kira were getting ready to take out their weapons. Kira could hear BB-8 beeping in concern.

"Happy beeps buddy, come on. We've pulled crazier stunts than this." Poe remarked.

"Yeah, I'm with BB-8, I got a bad feeling about this." Kira said.

"Not helping Marek." Poe said.

"Just for the record, Commander Dameron, I'm with the droid and Captain Marek on this one."General Leia said from her ship, the_ Raddus. _

"Thank you for the support General." Poe said. "Happy beeps." He said to himself. "Attention, this is Commander Poe Dameron of the Republic Fleet. I have an urgent communique for General Hugs." Poe said intentionally making fun of the First Order General's name. Kira shook her head in amusement.

"This is General Hux of the First Order, the Republic is no more. Your fleet are rebel scum and war criminals. Tell your precious princess there will be no terms, there will be no surrender." Hux said in a confident tone.

"Wow. That's what you're giving us? I don't know if I want to accept that." Kira said.

"Who is this?" Hux asked.

"Kira Marek, Captain of the Republic Fleet." Kira responded.

"Ah, Marek. We named Starkiller Base for your father's namesake. Doesn't it bother you that you go against his wishes?" Hux asked her mockingly.

"Going against Starkiller? Absolutely, he was never my father. Galen Marek is, and this is what he would have wanted." Kira responded. "Now as to your little band of idiots—" Kira started.

"There is no hope for any of you, we will wipe your filth from the galaxy—" Hux started to say as well.

"HEY!" Kira shouted taking Hux by surprise. "Did you just interrupt me?!"

"Well, I—" Hux started.

"Oh wow! Your mother must be proud of you! Is that how you really talk to a lady?" Kira asked him, though her plan was actually to stall them while she and Poe got ready.

"I apologize—" Hux said.

"Damn right you better apologize! If this is how you treat a lady, I can't imagine how you'll treat the rest of the galaxy!" Kira said.

"ALRIGHT! I apologize! Now what do you want?!" Hux shouted.

"Oh just to get ready for this." Kira said now ready. "Ready Poe?" Kira asked.

"Yep! BB-8 punch it!" Poe said. Both Kira and Poe's X-wings had a turbo boost on their engines and they made their way to the dreadnought. "Wahoo! That's got a kick!" Poe exclaimed.

They were then taking out their cannons on the surface. Poe and Kira were two of the best pilots in the Resistance so it wasn't that hard of task to put them on. However, Kira's plan was to disable the guns and get right back to the fleet but Poe had other plans. They were just about to take out the last cannon when several fighters appeared.

"And here comes the parade." Poe remarked.

"Great." Kira muttered. Several TIE fighters were on her tail but Kira could outmaneuver them. however, that wasn't the issue. Poe's ship had been hit and his weapon systems were down. The fighters were making it difficult for Kira to get through to the last cannon. "Damn it! I can't get to it Poe! You'll have to get the last cannon!"

"I got it!" Poe said. However they were interrupted by Leia.

"Poe, Kira you both did it. Now get your squad back here so we can get out of this place." Leia said.

"Copy that General. As soon as I shake these guys." Kira muttered.

"No, General! We can do this!" Poe shouted. "We have the chance to take out a dreadnought!" Poe said.

"Wait, I thought we were just buying time for us to get out of here?" Kira asked making a sharp left turn trying to shake off the fighters.

"These things are fleet killers. We can't let it get away." Poe said.

"Disengage now Commander, that is an order." Leia said.

"Poe are you even listening?" Kira asked.

"Let's go BB-8 it's now or never!" Poe shouted. After a brief moment Poe got his weapons systems up and running again, taking out the last cannon. He maneuvered his way to the fighters behind him and shot them down. Kira saw this and pulled a similar move with her and Poe shooting the rest of the fighters off them. "YEAH!" Poe exclaimed. "Bring the bombs!" He said excited. However Kira was shaking her head in disappointment.

"General, I'm sorry, I'll try to save the bombing fleet." She said apologetically.

"Thank you captain." Leia sighed.

Just then their bombing fleet was approaching the dreadnought ready to take it down. Kira knew this move was suicide, it wouldn't accomplish anything. Maybe late they could but in this case, she felt this was doomed to fail. Kira saw more fighters coming their way and restarted fight again.

"I see it. Tallie they've targeted the fleet and begun the priming sequence." Poe said to one of their fighters, Tallie, Blue Leader.

"Copy that. We're almost there." Tallie replied. Kira could see there were four more bombers but in a second three bombers were destroyed almost in an instant. There was only one left, Paige Tico's bomber. It was over the target but there was something off, they weren't dropping anything.

"Paige! Come in!" Poe said. "We're over the target. Why aren't your bay doors open? You're the only bomber left, it's all down to you!" Poe exclaimed.

"It wouldn't be if we had retreated Poe!" Kira exclaimed.

"Not now Kira!" Poe shouted. "Paige! Drop the payload now!"

Kira could see that while she disagreed with Poe, they needed to deal with this now or there would be no more Resistance left. Paige's bomber was moving closer to the dreadnought but wasn't dropping any bombs. Kira was beginning to lose hope until she saw the bombs dropping on the dreadnought, Paige had done it.

"Bombs away!" Tallie said.

The dreadnought was slowly being destroyed but Paige's bomber was going down with it. Kira put her head down in sadness. While this was a great victory, it felt hollow, this didn't need to happen. Now they had no bombing fleet. Kira was making her way to the Raddus with Poe and their other fighters landing in the cruiser just in time for it to launch into hyperspace. As Kira was getting out of her X-wing and ready to strangle Poe, BB-8 started beeping frantically.

"Finn, naked, leaking bag? What? Did you fry a chip?" Poe asked. Kira looked behind her to see Finn in a bacta suit just wandering about. She and Poe made their way to him. "Finn! Hey buddy! It's so good to see you!" He exclaimed. Finn was still leaking from his suit though.

"Um, hey, let's get you dressed. Come on." Kira said, blushing a bit seeing Finn in this state. "You must have a thousand questions." But there was only one question on Finn's mind.

"Where are Rey and Caden?"

* * *

Ach-To. The planet his father was hiding on. They had finally made it, him and Rey. His father had changed a lot but it was him. Rey went forward to him and handed him Anakin's lightsaber. Luke took it and looked at it for a long time, as if seeing it for the first time. He looked back up to them. Caden was expecting him to ask questions or even berate him for coming. But instead he did something entirely different. Luke tossed the blade to Caden. Caden had little time to react to that though, thankfully he grabbed it in time. As he was doing that Luke rushed past them leaving them both confused.

"Okay, I didn't expect that to happen." Caden remarked.

"Master Skywalker?" Rey asked following him. They made their way to several stone huts where a metal door was closed. "Why did he do that?" Rey asked him.

"I don't know." Caden said honestly. Caden then knocked on the door. "Dad? It's me Caden, your son." Caden said from the other side of the door. There was no response. "Aunt Leia sent me and Rey here. We need your help." Still no response. "Dad?" He shouted. "Okay, new plan." Caden said. That new plan was for Chewie to talk some sense into Luke. They came back with Chewie and knocked on the door again.

"Go away!" Luke said from the inside. Chewie then knocked the door down and came in roaring. "Chewie?! What are you doing here?" Luke demanded. Chewie growled out a response.

"He says you're coming back with us." Rey said.

"How did you find me?" Luke asked.

"It's a long story dad, look we'll tell you on the Falcon." Caden said.

"The Falcon?" Luke asked. That took Caden by surprise. Wouldn't he know what happened? Then the next question shocked even him.

"Wait, where's Han?"

* * *

Kylo Ren and Tyron made their way to the throne room of their master, Supreme Leader Snoke. They hadn't fully recovered from the duels with Rey and Caden but both were still strong in their resolves. As soon as the elevator doors opened they could hear Snoke laughing. General Hux was with him, reporting their situation to him.

"Tied on a string indeed General Hux! Well done. The Resistance will soon be in our grasp." Snoke said.

"Thank you, Supreme Leader." Hux said bowing his head before going to the elevator. He made a point to smirk at Kylo and Tyron who were indifferent. They made their way to Snoke's throne and knelt before him.

"You know why I keep a rabid cur such as him in a place of power?" Snoke asked. "A cur's weakness, properly manipulated, can be a sharp tool. How's your wound?" He asked Kylo.

"It's nothing." He said quickly. Snoke smirked and turned to Tyron.

"And your hands?" Snoke asked.

"They are fine. It is enhanced enough for me to destroy mine and your true enemies." Tyron replied. Snoke scoffed at that.

"The mighty Kylo Ren! And the ruthless Tyron Ren!" Snoke said getting up from his throne. "When I found both of you. Oh, I saw what all masters see. Raw, untamed power! And beyond that, something truly special. The potential of your bloodlines. A new Vader and a new Maul. But now, I fear I was mistaken." Snoke said. This took both Kylo and Tyron by surprise.

"I've given everything I have to you. To the dark side." Kylo said.

"Take that ridiculous thing off." Snoke growled. Kylo hesitated but eventually took off his helmet, revealing his face which had a large wound on his face, though this was just medical wrapping covering the wound. "Yes, you have too much of your father's heart in you, young Solo." Snoke said.

"I killed Han Solo!" Kylo argued. "When the moment came I didn't hesitate."

"And look at you, the deed split your spirit to the bone. And you, the grandson of Maul, your emotions make you weak, like him. Trying to prove yourself to be exactly like him. Keep that up and you'll die, same as him." Snoke said to both Kylo and Tyron.

"I am better than him!" Tyron shouted.

"You are both unbalanced! You were bested by a girl who had never held a lightsaber and you were bested by your own cousin who hadn't trained since he left to be a bounty hunter! YOU BOTH FAILED!" Snoke roared. Kylo and Tyron got up and tried to charge Snoke but he reflected a blast of Force Lightning from the floor knocking them back. Snoke's Praetorian guards readied their weapons to fight. "Skywalker and his brat live! The seed of the Jedi Order lives! As long as it does, hope lives in the galaxy." Snoke said to them getting to his throne and sitting back down. "I thought, that perhaps, you both could be the ones to snuff it out. Alas, you are no Vader, no less than you are no Maul." Snoke said to both of them. "You are both just children. Except Tyron, you know your place well. Kylo, however, you are a child in a mask."

Kylo was contemplating Snoke's words in the elevator by himself. He looked to the mask he had made to resemble his grandfather, Darth Vader. But looking at it now, Snoke was right, he had to let go of the past, to let it die. Kylo didn't have Vader's name, or his saber, just a cheap mask. Kylo then punched the mask into the wall denting it. He smashed it a bit more until it was in pieces. The doors opened to reveal Tyron talking with two First Order officers before he turned around in shock and the officers stood in attention.

"Prepare my ship! You, come with me!" Kylo demanded Tyron and the officers. He would not fail the Supreme Leader this time. This time, he would do better.

* * *

**And there you go, the first chapter to the Last Jedi. There will be more in the future and especially some character development between our heroes and villains. Hope you like this and leave a review for your thoughts.**

**Reviews:**

**MerlockVonBaron: I figured if Palpatine was meant to come back, then it should be done properly. In Rise, it felt especially rushed.**

**Guest DCDGojira: Yep it was Palpatine and I hope you liked the Vader lightsaber twist. I honestly pulled it from Patton Oswalt's filibuster from Parks and Rec, see that video to explain more. And I have read Lady Obscura, it was an interesting read. Don't think I've heard of the other two but I might look into them. As for Ahsoka, I might have her make an appearance.**

**Mr Guest: I got plans for Tyron in the future so I wanted to keep him alive. And yep that was always the plan. Hey if Rey can have Anakin's lightsaber and be a hero despite that blade's history then the same can apply for Caden with Vader's saber. As for Luke, yeah, there's gonna be a long talk.**

**suppes1: Hey Vader's my favorite too.**

**Anakins hyper: Glad you enjoyed it! I hope you like this chapter!**


	10. The Last Jedi Part 2

Luke was sitting on a rock listening to what his son and the girl were telling him. From Starkiller Base to Kylo killing Han it was all too much for Luke to handle.

"There's no light left in Kylo Ren." Rey said. "He's only getting stronger. The First Order will control all major systems within weeks."

"Despite what happened at Starkiller Base, the First Order is only getting stronger. We need help dad. The Jedi Order has to return." Caden implored.

"We need Luke Skywalker." Rey added. Luke instead shook his head.

"You don't need Luke Skywalker." He said.

"Dad, didn't you hear a single word we just told you?" Caden asked.

"What, Caden? You think I'm gonna walk out with a laser sword and face down the whole First Order?" Luke asked sarcastically.

"Well I thought so, that _is _the Luke Skywalker everyone was searching for." Caden argued.

"What did you think was going to happen then son? You think I came to the most unfindable place in the galaxy for no reason at all?" Luke asked him.

"Well I thought I'd find my father trying to find a way to defeat the Sith and the First Order. I haven't seen you for twelve years dad. Even before you and mom sent me to Han and Leia I always knew the stories. About you. What changed?" Caden asked. Luke just shook his head again and turned his back to them.

"Go away." He said quietly.

"We're not leaving without you!" Rey shouted to him but Luke kept walking. Once he got into his hut Luke sat at a stone table for a moment, mourning his friend, Han Solo. Caden turned back to Rey astonished. "What happened to him?" She asked.

"I don't know!" He snapped at her causing her to recoil. Caden immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't snap at you. You're not to blame for all this."

"I get it. Kind of. You're going through a lot." Rey answered.

"Stop being so optimistic or sympathetic." Caden joked with a chuckle. "Call me a jerk when I do that once in a while."

"Fine then, jerk." Rey joked back.

"Thanks sweetheart, I feel much better." Caden said. They both laughed at each other.

* * *

True to their word, they weren't going to leave Luke until he decided to return. It was mostly following him and seeing what activities he did on the island. It seemed he was just getting food and drink and not doing much else. This seemed like routine for him, and Caden couldn't understand why his father was acting like this. It didn't seem right.

"You're wasting your time." Luke said to the two of them when he emerged from his hut.

"What's wrong? Tell me dad." Caden asked firmly.

"I can't." Luke said.

"Why? Why won't you help us? The galaxy is counting on us to bring you back." Caden said.

"Why don't you lead?" Luke asked taking Caden by surprise. "You're a Skywalker. My son. You can bring the Jedi Order back if that's your wish." He suggested.

"I—I can't." Caden said, his voice trembling.

"Why can't you? What is holding you back?" Luke asked.

"I ran away. Don't you understand? I can't lead anything. I'm not like you." Caden said.

"Then you know why I can't come back. I'm not that person anymore." Luke replied, turning back and climbing up a hill. Caden and Rey followed close by but then they heard strange voices calling them. They approached a foggy place where a tree was revealed, leading into a room where there were books placed on a table. Both Rey and Caden could feel power in this place, but it was neither light nor dark, it felt like, the Force. Rey approached the books and held out her hand to it. "Who are you?" Luke said from the entrance.

"I know this place." Rey answered.

"Built a thousand generations ago. To keep these." Luke said gesturing to the books. He picked one up and looked through the pages. "The original Jedi texts. Like me, they're the last of the Jedi religion." Luke explained turning back to the two youths. "You've seen this place. You've seen this island." Luke said to Rey who was now looking in wonder at the place.

"Only in dreams." She whispered.

"Who are you?" Luke asked.

"The Resistance sent us." Rey responded.

"I believe Leia sent Caden, but you?" Luke said to Rey. "What's special about you?" He asked. "Where are you from?"

"Nowhere." Rey responded.

"No one's from nowhere." Luke shook his head.

"Jakku." Rey responded quickly.

"Alright, that is pretty much nowhere." Luke agreed.

"More like Nowhere's nowhere. Like, you want to go nowhere and then even more nowhere, that's Jakku." Caden joked.

"Alright." Luke responded. "Why are you here, Rey from nowhere?" Luke asked Rey again. Caden could see she was dodging the question, which puzzled him.

"The Resistance sent me. We need your help. The First Order's become unstoppable." Rey tried to run through the lines again, but Luke was having none of it.

"I told you, I know why my son is here. But, why are _you _here?" Luke asked more firmly. Rey took some time to answer the question.

"Something inside me has always been there. But now it's awake. And I'm afraid. I don't know what it is, or what to do with it. And I need help." Rey said her voice trembling.

"You need a teacher." Luke responded, understandingly. "I can't teach you." He said.

"Why not? We've seen your daily routing, you are not busy." Rey argued.

"I will never train another generation of Jedi." Luke said, turning to the entrance. "I came to this island to die. It's time for the Jedi, to end." Luke said, taking Caden by complete surprise. This was not his father he grew up hearing about. He couldn't believe it.

"Why dad? Leia sent us here with hope. If she was wrong she deserves to know why. We all do." Caden said to his father who walked away from them.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the rest of the Resistance, the fleet, or rather what was left of it managed to escape the First Order. Kira was at the bridge with Finn and was already waiting for Leia to do the inevitable to Poe: Smack him hard across the face.

"You're demoted." Leia said firmly.

"Whoa wait!" Poe exclaimed. "We took down a Dreadnought!" He tried explaining his actions.

"At what cost?" Leia asked.

"You start an attack, you follow it through." Poe said.

"Poe, get your head out of your cockpit. There are things that cannot be solved by jumping in an X-wing and blowing something up. I need you to learn that." Leia said walking away from him. Poe however, turned her back.

"There were heroes on that mission." He said.

"Dead heroes. No leaders." Leia said walking back to the bridge.

"She does have a point." Kira said.

"Oh not you too!" Poe exclaimed.

"Well, it's true!" Kira shouted. "I was ready to leave, and you just wanted to keep on going. You're lucky I didn't haul your ass back to the fleet." She said.

"If you did that, I would have demoted you." Poe grumbled.

"You mean like how you were just now _captain_?" Kira replied.

"Look you don't get to lecture me. Your young and don't know better. You haven't been in this fight for long." Poe said.

"I've been in it long enough." Kira replied walking away from Poe, giving him time to think.

"We're really nowhere." Finn said looking at some screens. "How are Rey and Caden gonna find us?" Finn asked. Leia rolled up her sleeve to reveal a beeping device on her wrist. "A cloaked binary beacon." Finn realized.

"To light her way home." Leia responded.

"Alright, so until they get back, what's the plan?" Finn asked.

"We need to find a new base." Leia said.

"One with enough power to get a distress signal to our allies scattered in the Outer Rim." Commander D'Acy, one of the superior officers of the Resistance said. Just then an alarm blared across the bridge.

"Proximity alert!" Admiral Ackbar said.

"They found us." One Resistance analyst said.

"That's impossible." Poe exclaimed. Several Star Destroyers appeared right behind them. but they were all dwarfed in comparison to the final ship that approached. The Supremacy. "That's Snoke's ship. You gotta be kidding. Can we jump to lightspeed?" Poe asked.

"We have enough fuel resources for just one jump." A Resistance officer said.

"Well then do it, we gotta get out of here." Poe said.

"Wait." Leia held up her hand. "They've tracked us through lightspeed."

"That's impossible." Finn said.

"Yes it is. And they've done it." Leia said ominously.

"So if we jump to lightspeed again, they'll just find us again and we'll be out of fuel. They've got us." Finn said defeated.

"Not yet they don't. Not while I'm here." Kira said turning to Poe. "Permission to haul your ass to an X-wing?" She asked him. He in turn, turned to Leia.

"Permission to jump into an X-wing and blow something up?" Poe asked Leia.

"Permission granted." Leia said. "Admiral, swing us around!" She shouted to Ackbar. As everyone was shouting orders Kira was running alongside Poe to get to her X-wing. She wasn't going down without a fight.

Meanwhile the First Order was firing their lasers at the Resistance Fleet. Two squadrons of TIE Fighters were heading out of the Supremacy and making their way to the fleet. The leaders of both squadrons were led by Kylo and Tyron.

"Follow my lead." Kylo said.

"Copy that, Ren Leader." Tyron responded. The Resistance fighter pilots were making their way to their respective ships. Many of them were optimistic in their chances. Poe and Kira were making their way to the hanger with BB-8 ahead of them.

"Don't wait for us, just jump in and fire it up!" Poe shouted. BB-8 rolled faster to the hanger at the order.

Kylo and Tyron made their way to the fleet and began firing on the main ship, the Raddus. Kylo, to avoid cannon fire from the Resistance ship spun around in circles while firing at the same time. Tyron shook his head at that.

"Show off." He grumbled. Kylo then made his way toward an open area where the hanger was. Poe and Kira were nearly there when Kylo fired two missiles into the hanger blowing all the fighters there. The blast blew both Poe and Kira away with BB-8 too. Poe and Kira looked on in horror at what happened. This was their chance to try and find a way to defeat the First Order but now, it was over. There was only one thing left to do. Finn came to both Poe and Kira, going up to Kira, specifically first.

"Kira! Poe! Are you two alright?" He asked them.

"We need to get out of range of their Star Destroyers." Poe said.

"We need to what?" Ackbar asked Leia.

"Full engines ahead! Get out of range of those Star Destroyers and the fighters will fall back!" Leia ordered.

"All craft, full engines! Concentrate rear shields!" Ackbar ordered. As the Resistance fleet was now getting out of range of the Destroyers, the two squadrons were about to make another round at the Raddus. When Kylo's squad passed by Leia could feel her son's presence and he could feel the same with his mother's. Tyron observed what was happening. He wondered what Kylo was doing, he had them right there. They could end the war and the only thing left would be to find Skywalker. Kylo had his thumb on the button to fire the missile, but he couldn't. Tyron saw that he wasn't firing, so he took the initiative.

"Open fire on the bridge!" He ordered. He and his squadron fired their missiles at the bridge blowing it up. Kylo looked on in shock. His mother was in there. And was possibly dead. Kylo was then woken up from his shock when Hux came on a hologram.

"Ren! Tyron! The Resistance have pulled out of range. We can't cover you at this distance, return to the fleet." Hux explained. Kylo let out a grunt and headed back to the fleet. Tyron did the same.

But unknown to them, Leia was still floating in the cold empty air of space. But then something woke within her, Leia called out to the Force to help her, and with all her strength pulled herself to the Raddus. Once inside, everyone was frantic. It seemed she was still alive, unconscious, but alive. The beacon on her wrist fell to the ground, where Finn picked it up, holding it, where the two people he cared about the most in the galaxy were far away from all of this. and if he didn't get to them, they would surely die.

* * *

Meanwhile on Ach-To, Rey and Caden were trying to get some sleep. They were in front of Luke's hut, ready to do the same routine as before and try to convince him to join the fight and restore the Jedi Order. Caden had a hard time processing what his father said. That the time of the Jedi was over. He couldn't believe it. He refused to believe it.

"Can't sleep?" Rey asked propping herself up on her elbow.

"Nope." Caden replied.

"Me neither." Rey said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Caden responded.

"Okay. Just let me know if you want to." Rey said. Caden could see her face even in the night and he could feel relief when he saw her. Maybe even something more.

"You know what Rey? Never change." Caden said.

"What do you mean?" Rey asked confused.

"Well, being optimistic, caring, hopeful. It's all good qualities to have." Caden said. "And if it makes me less of a jerk, all the more reason to be that." Caden joked, causing the tow of them to laugh. "Hey, uh, did anyone tell you, you have a nice smile?" This took Rey by surprise.

"My… my smile?" She asked.

"Well, I mean, it's not a bad smile. No wait, that was stupid. Not that you're smile is stupid or anything and…. It's a nice smile." Caden stammered throughout talking. Rey just laughed at that. Caden couldn't help but laugh too. He was also thankful that it was dark and Rey couldn't see him blushing, although she was also doing the same thing.

"Wow. How long have you lasted talking to a girl?" Rey asked.

"You'd be surprised to know that you're the first." Caden said.

"Really? Not that Kira girl?" Rey asked.

"Kira?" Caden asked. Though he didn't detect the tone of jealousy in Rey's voice when she asked that. "No, she was more like family for me. Like a sister. You're the first one not related to or have grown up with me, that I've talked to." Caden said.

"Oh. Well, I guess I'm honored." Rey responded.

"Yeah." Caden said. They just sat there in awkward silence for a few moments, until Luke appeared behind them.

"Tomorrow, at dawn. Three lessons. I will teach you both the ways of the Jedi. And why they need to end." Luke said. Caden and Rey just sat there in astonishment. It wasn't what they hoped for, but it was a start. A start to their journey.

* * *

**So, there's chapter 2 for you. Now, I will admit, no I didn't find the Leia floating in space dumb. I actually liked it. As for Luke, well you saw I cut out the whole green milk thing, even I admit I hate that scene. It was unnecessary and pointless. It was the one time I hated Rian Johnson's writing for Luke. that being said, I hope you all like what I do for the plot in future chapters. Like I said before, it's not a complete rewrite, just some things I feel should have been written better, or should have happened.**

**Reviews:**

**MerlockVonBaron: Thanks! Hope you like more of it in the future.**

**suppes1: To be honest, I was eager to get the next chapter out, so I decided to whip it out.**

**Guest DCDGojira: I heard that about Obscura too. It will be interesting to see the rewrite. As for Vader's lightsaber, well, I assume like Anakin's, someone found it, except this time it was brought to Luke who then passed it to Leia. As for Palpatine and Tyron, we'll get to that bridge when we cross it.**

**CEW: Yeah, even with Caden it's gonna be a little harder for Luke to come back. Rey will get some more training and Caden, well, next chapter, I hope you like what I do with him.**


	11. The Last Jedi Part 3

The Resistance members left on the Raddus were meeting on the bridge to discuss their next move. Kira was sat next to Poe and her other pilot friends. Despite being calm at the moment, Kira was feeling afraid. Afraid of what was going to happen. With Leia out of commission, she had no idea what was going to happen to them.

"General Organa." Commander D'Acy started. "Leia, is unconscious but recovering. That's the only good news I have. Admiral Ackbar, all our leadership, they're gone. Leia was the sole survivor on the bridge." Everyone started muttering to themselves and their friends. "If she were here, she'd say save your sorrow for after the fight." D'Acy continued. "To that end, the chain of command is clear as to who should take her place." Kira saw that Poe's face lit up in anticipation. Kira was confused though, Poe wasn't going to be rewarded for this after being demoted. "Vice Admiral Holdo, of the cruiser _Ninka." _D'Acy announced. Kira could see that Poe's face dipped but kept it under control.

"Thank you Commander." Holdo said going to the center of the room and looking around her. "Four hundred of us, on three ships. We're the very last of the Resistance. But we're not alone. In every corner of the galaxy. The downtrodden and oppressed know our symbol, and they put their hope in it. We are the spark that will light the fire that will restore the Republic. That spark, this Resistance, must survive. That is our mission. Now to your stations. And may the Force be with us." She said. The room then was busy as people got to their respective stations.

"That's Admiral Holdo?" Poe asked Kira. "Battle of Chyron Belt, Admiral Holdo?"

"Guess so." Kira responded.

"Not what I expected." Poe shrugged before getting up to go talk to Holdo.

"Um, Poe?" Kira tried to say to him.

"Vice Admiral? Commander Dameron." Poe said politely. "With our current fuel consumption, there's a very limited amount of time that we can stay out of range of those Star Destroyers." Poe explained, but Holdo clearly wasn't listening.

"Very kind of you to make me aware." Holdo responded before turning to an officer to ask about fuel projections.

"And we need to shake them, before we can find a new base, so, what's our plan?" Poe asked.

"Our plan Captain? Not commander right? Wasn't it Leia's last official act to demote you. for your dreadnought plan, where we lost our entire bombing fleet?" Holdo asked intentionally insulting him. Poe looked to Kira for help.

"Nope, you're on your own for this. I was ready to go back, but you decided otherwise." She said. Poe walked to Holdo to speak more privately where Kira was out of earshot. She could see that there was a bit of hardness in Holdo but she seemed so soft when talking. Holdo eventually walked away from Poe who went to Kira.

"Okay, can we talk?" Poe asked. They went to the room where Leia was recovering. "What's everyone's deal?"

"Poe please, you brought this on yourself. You knew this was going to happen." Kira said.

"But come on! One mistake, does everyone forget I blew up Starkiller Base?" Poe asked.

"No one's forgotten that, certainly not me. But this? This was doomed from the start." Kira said. Poe sighed in exasperation.

"You really think so?" Poe asked.

"I _know_ so." Kira replied. Poe just groaned in irritation.

"Trigger happy flyboy." Poe grumbled. "That's what I am to Vice Admiral Holdo? You gotta be kidding."

"Still though. Doesn't it seem like too much of a coincidence?" Kira asked.

"What do you mean?" Poe asked.

"The First Order manages to find us, Leia's in a coma, and all the other leadership is gone. She takes over, and yet there's no plan. Almost like it was staged." Kira explained.

"What? What are you going off on Kira?" Poe asked.

"I don't know, it's a long shot but, what if she's working for the First Order? She isn't going into hyperspace to shake them off, there's no other base for galaxies away. She's not telling anyone of her plans." Kira said.

"That's why she's been telling me to stay out of her business. She's got to be." Poe exclaimed.

"Wait, we can't do anything, not yet. It's just a theory." Kira said.

"But it's a good one." Poe responded.

"I don't know if it _is _a good one. It could be just pure nonsense." Kira said.

"Well, we got to do something! Those Star Destroyers will soon shoot us down if we don't do anything!" Poe shouted.

"I know! I just, I don't exactly have a plan." Kira said.

"Well, we better find one, cause if we don't—" Poe started but Finn and a small woman entered the room.

"Poe! Kira! I think I know how we get out of here!" Finn exclaimed. He then proceeded to explain his plan, but it didn't seem to get through to them, it was all too technical.

"Just give it to me one more time, simpler." Poe said.

"So, the First Order's only tracking us from one Destroyer, the lead one." Finn explained.

"So, we blow that one up?" Poe suggested. Kira rolled her eyes at that. He still didn't learn about that.

"I like where your head's at, but no. They'd only start tracking us from another Destroyer." Finn said.

"But if we can—" The girl, Rose, started to say.

"If we sneak on board and disable the tracker without them realizing it, then we can—" Finn started as well.

"They won't realize it's off for one system cycle. About six minutes." Rose finished.

"Sneak on board. Disable their tracker. Our fleet escapes before they realize it." Finn said.

"Hmm." Poe said getting up to think on it.

"How'd you two meet?" Kira asked, genuinely curious.

"Just luck." Rose said.

"Yeah?" Poe asked. "Good luck?"

"Not sure yet." Rose said.

"Poe, Kira, we gotta do this." Finn implored. "It'll save the fleet and it'll save Rey and Caden."

"If I must be the sole voice of reason, Admiral Holdo will never agree to this plan." Threepio said.

"You're right, Threepio. It's a 'need-to-know' plan. And she doesn't." Poe said. "Alright, you guys shut down that tracker. We'll be here to jump us to lightspeed." Poe said.

"Actually, I'm going with them." Kira said. "You guys need some backup and no offense, but Finn, you're terrible at fighting, and you're an engineer, Rose. You'll need me." She explained.

"Okay." Finn said. "If you think that, then we need all the help we can get."

"Question is, how do we sneak you all onto Snoke's Destroyer?" Poe asked.

"We steal clearance codes." Rose suggested.

"No, they're bio-hexacrypt, and rescrambled every hour." Finn said.

"Which means, we can't get through their shields undetected. Nobody can." Kira said. But Poe pointed to her and she knew who he was talking about. Maz Kanata.

"Could I do it? Of course I could do it! But I can't right now! I'm a little tied down right now!" Maz said on a hologram, it also looked like she was in a firefight at the moment.

"Maz? What is happening?" Finn asked.

"Union dispute, you do not want to hear about it." Maz said dodging more blaster fire. "But lucky for you, there's exactly one guy I know who can break that kind of security! He's a master codebreaker, and ace pilot, a poet with a blaster."

"Oh my! It sounds like this codebreaker can do everything." Threepio commented.

"Oh yes, he can." Maz said in a suggestive tone. Kira almost threw up at the image. "You'll find him with a red plom bloom on his lapel, rolling at a high stakes table in the casino on Canto Bight." Maz explained.

"Canto Bight? No, no. That's… Maz, is there any way we can deal with this ourselves?" Poe asked.

"Sorry kiddo, this is rarefied cracking. You want to get on that Destroyer, I only know one option. Find the master codebreaker!" Maz said before activating a jetpack on her and flying away, ending the call. All four of them stood by thinking about their next move, it was the only way to do it.

"Stay safe. And try not to kill Holdo." Kira said to Poe.

"I'll try, that's all I can promise." Poe said. Finn then handed him the beacon for Rey, in case they didn't make it back.

* * *

On Ach-To Caden was asleep in his own hut that was given to him by his father. The sun was beaming from a small hole in the hut waking him up. he was ready to get started training with his father. He hoped that maybe they could convince him to come back to the fight.

At the same time, on the Supremacy, Kylo Ren was having his wounds treated by droids. He knew he had to prove himself to the Supreme Leader eventually. Perhaps now would be the time.

But then, the both of them sensed something nearby them. Something familiar. Then they both turned to each other. They could see each other. They locked eyes in shock. But Caden reacted by grabbing his blaster and shooting it at Kylo's stomach. Kylo anticipated the shot but felt nothing. Caden realized it too, when he saw a hole in the wall. Both of them got up to find out where they were. Caden exited his hut while Kylo went to a hallway. They both had their backs turned to each other before facing each other again. They stared each other down again before Kylo raised his hand.

"You'll bring Luke Skywalker to me." He said. But it didn't have any effect on Caden. Kylo then put his hand down. "You're not doing this, the effort would kill you." He said. "Can you see my surroundings?" He asked genuinely curious.

"You're gonna pay for what you did!" Caden said.

"I can't see yours." Kylo observed ignoring Caden's threat. "Just you. So, no. This is something else." Kylo said. The door to his father's hut opened and Caden looked back to Kylo. "Luke." He said.

"Caden!" Rey shouted at him, trying to get his attention. "What's wrong?" She asked. When he turned back, Kylo wasn't there anymore.

"What's that about?" His father asked. Caden turned back to his hut to find two small aliens making a fuss about the hole in the wall. Caden thought he was alone but he wasn't.

"Sorry, I was cleaning my blaster, it went off." Caden replied. Luke didn't seem to mind as he went up the hill.

"Are you alright?" Rey asked concerned.

"Yeah, I—I'm fine." Caden replied.

"You sure?" Rey asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry about me." Caden said softly. Rey just nodded her head, though even Caden could tell she didn't believe him.

"Who were those things?" Rey asked Luke when they caught up to him.

"Caretakers. Island natives. They've kept up the Jedi structures since they were built." Luke explained.

"I don't think they like us." Rey observed.

"Can't imagine why." Luke responded. Eventually they reached an area of the island where a room with a pool in the center was. Caden could feel there was some power there, a very strong power there.

"Master Skywalker. We need you to bring the Jedi back, because Kylo Ren is strong with the dark side of the Force. Without the Jedi, we won't stand a chance against him." Rey explained giving the same speech she prepared.

"What do you know about the Force?" Luke asked her. "And let her answer I this Caden, you know what the Force is, she doesn't." He said to Caden.

"It's a power that Jedi have that lets them control people and… make things float." Rey responded.

"Impressive." Luke said. "Every word in that sentence was wrong." He said.

"Yeah, extremely wrong." Caden said with Rey glaring at him. "Hey, don't look at me."

"Lesson one. Sit here, legs crossed." Luke said.

"Do you need me to do it too dad?" Caden asked.

"No, you already know this, she needs to learn it." Luke said. Rey got up on the stone seat and prepared herself. "The Force is not a power you have. It's not about lifting rocks. It's the energy between all things, a tension, a balance that binds the universe together." Luke explained.

"It's inside everyone, but some are more in tune with it than others. Like myself, my dad and you." Caden added to Rey. Luke looked at him a bit impressed that he remembered his lessons.

"Okay. But what is it?" Rey asked.

"Close your eyes." Luke said. Rey did as she was told. "Breathe. Now reach out." Luke instructed. However, Rey did something they did not see coming. She literally reached out with her hand. Luke rolled his eyes at that and Caden was trying to hold in his laugh. They both looked to each other eyes filled with mischief. Luke then used the leaf he was holding and had it barely touch Rey's hand. She gasped in surprise.

"I feel something!" She exclaimed.

"Do you feel that?" Luke asked.

"Yes I feel it!" Rey responded.

"That's the Force!" Luke whispered.

"Really?" Rey asked astonished.

"Yes, you must be powerful with it Rey!" Caden said trying his best to hold it together.

"Oh, I've never felt any—" Rey started before Luke smacked her hand hard with the leaf. "Ow!" She reacted and opened her eyes. She realized then she was doing it wrong. "You meant reach out like." She trailed off. Luke gave her a knowing look. Caden still was holding in his laughter. "You're a jerk." She scolded him.

"Hey, you wanted to learn how to be a Jedi, sweetheart, this is how you learn." Caden remarked.

"Fine, I'll try again." Rey said. Luke went up to her and grabbed her hands putting them on the floor.

"Breathe. Just breathe. Reach out with your feelings." Luke instructed. Caden could see Rey was starting to delve deep into the Force now. "What do you see?"

"The island. Life. Death and decay. That feeds new life. Warmth. Cold. Peace. Violence." Rey said. Caden could feel she was exploring the island with the Force.

"And between it all?" Luke asked.

"Balance. And energy. A Force." Rey said feeling at peace with the last part.

"And inside you?" Caden asked.

"Inside me, that same Force." Rey said.

"And this is the lesson. That Force does not belong to the Jedi. To say that if the Jedi die, the light dies, is vanity. Can you feel that?" Luke asked.

"So, by that same logic. If the Sith are destroyed…" Caden trailed off.

"The Darkness doesn't die as well. Maybe both are meant to have it. To balance each other. It's not just one or the other, it both." Luke added.

"There's something else." Rey said darkly. "Beneath the island. A place. A dark place."

"Balance. Powerful light, powerful darkness." Luke observed.

"Does that mean she has both?" Caden asked.

"It's cold." Rey said with the ground cracking beneath her. "It's calling me."

"Resist it Rey." Luke demanded. No response. "Rey?"

"REY!" Caden shouted. Suddenly Rey was on the ground breathing heavily. "You alright?" He asked.

"You went straight to the dark." Luke said astonished.

"That place was trying to show me something." Rey gasped.

"It offered you something you needed. And you didn't even try to stop yourself." Luke said.

"Don't go to that place Rey. It may offer a lot but at a heavy cost." Caden added.

"I saw you." Rey said to Caden. "But not you." She said to Luke. "Nothing from you. You've closed yourself off from the Force." Luke turned back to them as if to confirm it. Now Caden understood. His father couldn't be found because he was no longer connected to the Force. "Of course you have." Rey said.

"I've seen this raw strength only once before. In Ben Solo. It didn't scare me enough then. It does now."

* * *

**Boy, that was something. A bit of a filler chapter, but next chapter we'll get more backstory and a bunch of other things that'll happen, but for now, I hope you all like it. Keep those reviews coming, I love to hear all your thoughts/theories.**

**Reviews:**

**Guest DCDGojira: Hmm. Interesting, I do remember reading about that, so perhaps the same applied to Vader's saber.**


	12. The Last Jedi Part 4

Caden was busy trying to find out what was happening back home, while Rey was recovering from her ordeal with the cave. Caden entered the Falcon where Chewie was trying to contact their friends.

"Still can't reach the Resistance?" He asked. Chewie let out a growl of confirmation. "Keep at it. If you get through, check their status. And uh, ask about Finn for Rey will you?" He asked. Chewie growled again at that. But he wouldn't get much work done considering there were Porgs everywhere on the Falcon. Caden exited the ship to get some air. It was raining at the moment and Caden honestly was enjoying himself. That is until he felt another connection to his cousin. Kylo turned around and faced him.

"Why is the Force connecting us? You and I?" Kylo asked curiously.

"Maybe it's the whole family thing. Oh wait, I forgot. You're no longer family. Especially after what you did to your father. And by the way, you lost. The First Order's days are done! I found my father!" Caden said with confidence. But surprisingly Kylo wasn't affected by that.

"Did he tell you what happened? What really happened? The night I destroyed his temple, did he tell you why?" Kylo asked.

"I know everything I need to know about you." Caden said firmly.

"You do? Oh you do. You have that look in your eyes. From the forest. When that girl called me a monster." Kylo said.

"You are one." Caden snarled.

"Yes I am." Kylo said not even denying it. "But what are you?" Just before Caden could answer, the connection was dropped.

* * *

Meanwhile Rey was getting up and went to go for a walk. She needed to clear her head about what happened with that cave that was drawing her into it. In the dark place. She felt a bit of guilt going into it, but it was trying to show her something, about her past, her family. She saw Luke sitting alone in his hut and went to him.

"Master Skywalker? I'm sorry about earlier." Rey said.

"No, it's fine. You're young. I wasn't doing any better when I was your age." Luke responded. "Caden's a lot better than me." He said.

"He says he gets that from you." Rey said.

"What a shock." Luke joked.

"What was his mother like?" Rey asked taking Luke by complete surprise.

"His mother?" Luke asked.

"He won't say a thing to me about her, but it seems like he takes influence from both of you." Rey said.

"Why do you want to know about her?" Luke asked.

"I never had a family. I… I guess, I want to know what it's like." Rey said with her head down. It was silent for a few moments and Rey thought she wouldn't hear it from Luke and turned to walk away.

"She was an incredible woman. I didn't think I would ever fall for someone like her, but I did." Luke said.

"Was she a Jedi? I heard she was the daughter of Master Kenobi." Rey asked.

"She was Old Ben's daughter." Luke chuckled. "I didn't believe it for a while, but when I saw how Caden was in training, I could see a lot of Obi-Wan in him." Luke said.

"Was your wife a Jedi?" Rey asked.

"No, she wasn't. She could handle a saber but she wasn't interested in training to be a Jedi. She and I actually had a long fight where we couldn't decide whether to train Caden or not. At the end of the day, he really wanted to, and his mother didn't want to say no to him." Luke explained.

"How did you meet her?" Rey asked.

"After the Battle of Endor. She was looking for a friend of hers and asked me to help her, seeing as I was one of the Jedi and her friend was as well, I accepted. We traveled for a long time with another friend of ours but the trail went cold. But as we were searching we became… close. Somedays I do miss her." Luke said.

"Caden said Snoke killed her." Rey said. "I know he'll do everything he can to stop the First Order. We both will." Rey said leaving Luke to his thoughts.

"No, it was my fault. I let her die." Luke said.

* * *

Finn, Kira and Rose had managed to find a small transport ship to make their way to Canto Bight. Kira hoped that Poe wasn't going to do anything stupid. Leaving him with Holdo might not have been the best idea, but they were out of other options. They eventually found the planet they were looking for.

"Okay, we get in, we find this codebreaker, we get out." Rose recalled the plan.

"Do you know this town? Canto Bight?" Finn asked Kira.

"Never been here, nor have been interested." Kira said.

"I've heard it from stories." Rose said. "It's a terrible place filled with the worst people in the galaxy."

"Great." Finn replied sarcastically.

"Just stick close to me Finn, I'll protect you." Kira said with a smile. Finn blushed at that. Eventually they landed on Canto Bight and everything that was supposedly horrible was actually pleasant and kind of calm. They made their way to the casino, shrugging off a disgruntled alien who complained that they couldn't park at a public beach. The casino itself, was not that bad. A bunch of greedy obnoxious people but Kira saw worse than this.

"Oh, this place, is great!" Finn exclaimed.

"Okay." Rose muttered.

"Worse people in the galaxy?" Kira asked Rose sarcastically.

"Yeah." Rose said as if it was the most obvious fact.

"You ever been to Mos Eisley on Tatooine?" Kira asked. "Coruscant? Corellia?"

"No." Rose said.

"You don't know what horrible is." Kira said judgmentally. Rose frowned.

"Maz said this master codebreaker would have a red plom bloom on his lapel. Let's find him and get out of here." Rose said. Finn was still in awe of the place when they were leaving.

"Finn, come on!" Kira said grabbing him by his jacket and dragging him away. They searched the whole place and couldn't find the codebreaker.

"We've covered the whole casino. No red plom bloom. Where is this guy?" Finn asked when suddenly something felt like it was erupting close by.

"Are those what I think they were?" Rose asked to herself. They went outside to find a racing track where there were several horse like creatures competing in a race.

"What are those?" Finn asked.

"Fathiers. I've never seen a real one." Rose said astonished.

"Look this whole place is beautiful, I mean, come on." Finn said. "Why do you hate it so much?"

"Look closer." Rose said. Finn then went to a scope and zoomed in on the race. The Fathiers that were racing were also being whipped by the riders leaving scars on them.

"My sister and I lived in a poor mining system. The First Order stripped our ore to finance their military, then shelled us to test their weapons. They took everything we had. And who do you think these people are? There's only one business in the galaxy that'll get you this rich." Rose explained.

"War." Finn concluded.

"Selling weapons to the First Order." Rose said. "I wish I could out my fist through this whole lousy beautiful town." She said with passion. Kira rolled her eyes at that.

"And who do you think we are Rose? We're no better. We've made deals with these same people just like the First Order." Kira said.

"That's not true! We're better!" Rose exclaimed.

"Believe me sister, we've made deals with these people. And those same people, they don't care who wins, they just like to play both sides. My parents did that." She said darkly.

"I thought your father was Galen Marek? The Jedi Knight who founded the Rebel Alliance?" Finn asked.

"Did you also know he was Darth Vader's secret apprentice?" Kira asked Finn who had a look of shock on his face. "Yeah, bet you they didn't tell you that in First Order training. They probably don't even mention my mom too."

"Your mom?" Finn asked.

"My mom was Captain Juno Eclipse. She led the Bombing of Callos, completely destroying the planet's ecosystem. All the people and plant life, gone. Because she followed her orders. Until the Empire betrayed her, branded her a traitor, just for getting my dad to his targets. And my dad? He hunted and killed Jedi. And after he came back, the Alliance didn't want to have anything to do with him. They shunned him out. And now they're both gone." Kira said. Finn looked sad at the story but Rose seemed indifferent.

"I'm sorry." Finn said placing his hand on her shoulder. She wiped away a tear that was streaming down her face.

"Thanks." Kira said.

"I don't know if it helps, but I think you are much better than these people." Finn said. Kira just chuckled at that.

"It's not that hard to be better than these people." Kira joked.

"You know what I mean. You don't have to be your parents, be yourself." Finn said. Kira felt a bit of relief to hear him say that, but then BB-8 came rolling over. They ran over to where it was and there, they found him.

"Red plom bloom!" Finn exclaimed.

"The master codebreaker!" Rose exclaimed as well. But then Kira saw the alien complaining about them, but Finn and Rose didn't notice until they were right in front of them. He identified them quickly and before Kira could blink, two police officers shocked them and dragged them to jail. Kira hid herself from the commotion. This codebreaker guy wasn't going anywhere, he could wait, she had to break Finn and Rose out.

* * *

On Ach-To, Rey was wielding her staff against a rock swinging it around and almost striking it. Caden was watching from a decent distance and decided to come down and give her some tips.

"You know, a staff is a good weapon. But against stormtroopers? You're not gonna last long." Caden said.

"And you can help me?" Rey asked jokingly.

"Well, since you mentioned it. Why not do this instead?" Caden said reaching into his bag and pulling out Anakin's blue saber and Vader's red. He tossed Anakin's to Rey who caught it and activated the blade. Caden activated his too. "Watch what I do." Caden said taking a slow swing over his head and back the other way. He did the same as Rey did but nearly hit the rock. "Now you try." Rey tried to do it, but stopped halfway at the rock, afraid to cut it. "Don't be afraid to hit it. _You _control the blade, not the blade controls _you. _Try again." Caden said. Rey did the same again and this time she was closer to the rock. "Good. Now the other side." Rey did it again, and the same result happened. "Not bad sweetheart." Caden remarked.

"You wanna try a few other moves?" Rey asked challenging him.

"Alright, let's see what you got." Caden said.

The both of them tried different forms of techniques of fighting. It was clear they were very skilled with a lightsaber. Unbeknownst to them, Luke was watching from afar. He couldn't believe what was happening, not only was the girl strong, but his son was too. But what shocked him the most, was that they were in sync. Perfectly balanced. The training with lightsabers ended when both Rey and Caden hit either sided of the rock and it came apart, but their blades linked up, bringing them close. They didn't even notice the rock falling or anything but each other. Both deactivated their blades and backed away for a second, blushing.

"Uh, that was… good." Caden said.

"Thanks." Rey said quickly. It was then they noticed Luke making his way to the temple again for their second lesson.

"Lesson two. Now that they're extinct, the Jedi are romanticized, deified. But if you strip away the myth and look at their deeds. The legacy of the Jedi is failure. Hypocrisy, hubris." Luke trailed off.

"That's not true!" Rey shouted.

"At the height of their power, they allowed Darth Sidious to rise, create the Empire and wipe them out. It was a Jedi master who was responsible for the training and creation of Darth Vader." Luke explained.

"And it was a Jedi who saved him." Caden said. "I remember the stories. The Jedi may have been blind but not all of them. Yes, Vader was one of the most hated men in the galaxy, but you saw the conflict in him. Not even Obi-Wan saw it. You believed he wasn't fully consumed by the dark side, that he could be turned."

"And I became a legend." Luke responded. "For many years there was balance. And then I saw, Ben, your cousin, my nephew, with that mighty Skywalker blood. And in my hubris, I thought I could train him, pass on my strengths. Then you came along, and when you wanted to train, I… I should have focused on both of you. Equally. When I came to your aunt and uncle to train Ben, before you were born, Han was, well, Han about it. But, Leia, trusted me with her son. So I took him, and then you when you were born, and a dozen students, and began a training temple. You had promise. Your mother didn't like it, do you remember?" Luke asked Caden.

"Yeah, I remember you guys had a big fight over me training. I don't think I ever saw mom that angry before." Caden replied.

"And you were doing good, but I was so focused on you that I sometimes forgot about Ben. I was more or less, training you to lead the Jedi Order. By the time I realized I was no match for the darkness rising in Ben, it was too late." Luke recalled. Caden felt a pang of guilt wash over him. He couldn't have known what was going on, he was too young to fully know, but now? He realized maybe it was his fault too.

"What happened that night?" Rey asked.

"I went to confront him. And he turned on me. He must have thought I was dead. When I came to. The temple was burning. You and your mother had gotten out fine Caden. But Ben took a handful of my students, including that Zabrak, Tyron. And slaughtered the rest. Leia blamed Snoke. But, it was me. I failed. And then, your mother and I and another friend of ours went to hunt down Snoke, but I failed in that too, and your mother was killed. Because I was Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master. A legend." Luke said with remorse.

"The galaxy may need a legend, dad." Caden said.

"And I need someone to show me my place in all this." Rey said getting up. "And you didn't fail Kylo. Kylo failed you. I won't. _We _won't." Rey said firmly. All of a sudden they heard bells ringing and went to investigate. There, they saw some skiffs heading to the island.

"It's a tribe from the neighboring island. They come here once a month to raid and pillage the caretakers village." Luke explained.

"Come on! We've got to stop them!" Rey exclaimed moving to exit the temple, Caden following close behind.

"Do you know what a true Jedi knight would do? Nothing." Luke said.

"Dad, this isn't a lesson. They're gonna get hurt, we have to do something." Caden said.

"If you to that raiding party in force, they'll be back next month in greater numbers, and with greater violence. Are you two going to be here next month?" Luke asked. Caden and Rey ignored it. "That fire inside you, that anger thinking what the raiders are going to do. The books in the Jedi library say to ignore that. Only act when you can maintain balance. Even if people get hurt." Luke explained.

But Caden and Rey moved to the village. Luke tried calling out to them but they ignored him. They ran as fast as they could to the village activating their lightsabers to attack. When they reached the gates the slashed at the entrance getting in to find… a party going on. All the villagers stopped to stare at them. seeing that there was no danger, they lowered their blades but one of them gestured for Rey to raise it up waving it around. But when Caden lifted his blade the caretakers gestured him not to. He suspected it was because his blade was red and it was the color of the Sith. Caden deactivated the blade while the party was going on. Eventually his dad ended up joining. Both Rey and Caden went up to him.

"Raid and plunder?" Rey asked incredulously.

"In a way." Luke shrugged.

"Is this some kind of joke dad?" Caden asked, angry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think that—ha, you both just ran so fast." Luke laughed. But Caden and Rey weren't having any of it.

"We thought they were in danger and we were trying to do something." Caden snapped.

"And that's what the Resistance needs. Not some failed husk of a religion, do you both understand now?" Luke said getting serious.

"I understand that across the galaxy, our friends are really dying." Rey snapped nearly in tears. "That old legend of Luke Skywalker that you hate so much, I believed in it. I was wrong." Rey said crying.

"Rey wait." Caden said grabbing her hand.

"Just leave me alone! I'm sick of Skywalkers right now!" Rey snapped, walking away from him. Caden was a bit heartbroken at Rey snapping at him, but then he turned to his father.

"You know dad, mom used to tell me stories about you all the time. Aunt Leia, Han, they all told me about you. Looking at you now? I think mom would be disappointed and ashamed of what you've become."

* * *

**Whew, two chapters in one day? Damn, that's a new record even for me. Regardless, yes, I have to write Canto Bight, though it won't be long and we'll get out of there next chapter very quickly. And yes, I put in the deleted scene with the third lesson, that was another scene I wish was put in there, Lucasfilm made a big mistake in cutting this scene, and it will play in later on with the whole Luke the Legend. That being said, Caden and Rey are getting close and we find out about Caden's mom? Thoughts on that? Let me know.**

**Reviews:**

**MerlockVonBaron: Probably not, I'm not that good of a writer to expand upon this universe and honestly, I like to leave things up in the air.**

**Guest DCDGojira: Luke knows about Tyron as explained, he tried to train him too. That didn't go so well. Though he had little to no contact with Caden, hence why Caden didn't recognize him.**

**CEW: Caden has that strength but Luke wasn't able to sense it because, Rey was the one meditating and two, he was closed off from the Force. And we'll see about explaining his Kenobi origins.**

**Mr Guest: Caden has that same strength but Luke couldn't sense it in him due to his connection to the Force being cut and he never really got a chance to see it because Caden was a bit young when he started and hardly had enough training for Luke to sense it. Yes he knows he has Vader's saber. I'll think about that last comment.**


	13. The Last Jedi Part 5

"Damn it, Finn, Rose." Kira muttered to herself. BB-8 beeped in concern. "I know buddy, I know. We gotta figure something out." BB-8 beeped out a response. "Really? Go in and get them out? Well, it's not like we have any other option, and the fleet's got hours left, so. Damn it!" Kira groaned. "Alright, let's go get them." She said. Both her and BB-8 made their way to the jail area where some guards were playing cards. "Oh great, I suppose violence is our only option?" Kira asked BB-8 who beeped a reply. "Oh, okay, that'll work." Sure enough, BB-8 had some cuffs and some metal to cover their mouths from shouting. But then all of a sudden a person appeared behind Kira and BB-8. A person she was familiar with.

"DJ?" Kira asked surprised.

"K-K-Kira?" He asked.

"I didn't expect to see you buddy!" Kira said giving him a quick hug. "How'd you end up here of all places?" Kira asked.

"It's a long and c-c-complicated story." DJ said.

"You'll have to tell me later." Kira said.

"And what brings you here dear girl?" DJ asked. "You don't strike me as the Canto Bight type."

"I came to find a codebreaker, long story but I need him to break into Snoke's ship and disable their tracking device so the Resistance fleet gets out of there. Although with you here, I might not need him." Kira explained.

"There were two others who wanted to break into old man S-S-Snoke's ship." DJ said. "Those two wouldn't happen to be with you by any chance?" DJ asked.

"Finn and Rose?" Kira said brightly.

"Yeah, they w-w-went down the other way." DJ said.

"We got to find them." Kira said.

"Hey, hands up!" A guard shouted.

"Oh, great. I don't have time for this!" Kira exclaimed. Just then BB-8 shot a bunch of coins he had been "collecting" from the casino. Kira then used this distraction to knock the guy out. DJ, meanwhile, was collecting the coins.

"So, what's Roundie's story?" DJ asked.

"I'll explain later." Kira said. The three of them then made their way to a hanger where they needed to find a ship to escape. Kira knew the ship they came in would either be confiscated or destroyed more likely. They eventually found a ship to hijack.

"Oooh, looks like this guy had a lot." DJ commented.

"Well, it _is _Canto Bight." Kira said. "Let's see if we can find Finn and Rose." She got the ship started and took off. She was floating around for a while trying to find out where they might have been, when she saw a ridiculous sight. Finn and Rose were on a Fathier, leading other Fathiers across the town. Kira could see that Rose was having too much fun, and rolled her eyes. "Really? Our friends are dying out there and she's having fun?" Kira mumbled. They had more important things to do than to save other creatures who were most likely going to get captured again and beaten in the same way as before. It was pointless to make a statement about rich people and hurting them. They made their way to a cliff where Finn and Rose were waiting to be caught by the police. Kira had the ship floating and the doors opened. BB-8 was the first to come out.

"BB-8!" Finn exclaimed. "Wait, are you flying that thing?" He asked. DJ stepped behind him.

"Ah! N-n-need a lift?" He asked. Finn and Rose got on the ship immediately.

"Have any fun?" Kira asked sarcastically. "Good, because we have a job to do." She said sternly earning a glare from Rose and a guilty look from Finn. They then jumped into lightspeed away from that silly planet.

* * *

Meanwhile Caden was walking along the island at night. The festivities had died down but Rey was still sulking somewhere. Caden felt like he should be there for her, but she didn't want him there, not now at least. He didn't know what it was but he had some strong feelings for the girl. In the short time they've spent together, it was sometimes the happiest he ever felt. He was thinking about that when suddenly another connection was made with his cousin.

"I'd rather not do this right now." Caden sighed.

"Yeah me too." Kylo responded. Caden wanted to walk away, but he needed to know something.

"Why did you hate your father?" Caden started to ask but when he saw his cousin he could see he was shirtless. "Oh great, you have to show off per usual. Can you at least put on like a cape or your stupid mask?" Caden asked sarcastically. When Kylo wasn't moving Caden shook his head. "Alright, answer me this. Why did you hate your father? He loved you Ben! He gave a damn about you!"

"I didn't hate him." Kylo responded calmly.

"Then why?" Caden asked.

"Why what?" Kylo asked back. "Why what? Say it." Caden couldn't hold back any tears and tried to keep his voice calm.

"Why did you—why did you kill him? I don't understand that." Caden said.

"No? Your parents threw you away like garbage." Kylo said.

"No they didn't!" Caden responded sharply.

"They did." Kylo reaffirmed. "But you can't stop needing them. Just like the girl, Rey. It's both of your greatest weaknesses. Looking for them everywhere, in Han Solo, in Leia Organa, and now you want to feel like you really found your father." Kylo said. "Did he tell you what happened that night?" Kylo asked.

"Yes." Caden snarled. "I know you betrayed everything my father built."

"No, he sensed my power, as he senses the girls and probably yours too. And he feared it." Kylo said, an image popping in his mind of Kylo sleeping and waking to a lightsaber activating and his father standing over him, a murderous glare on his face. Ben Force grabbed his saber to defend himself and collapsed the building around them. Caden didn't believe it for one second.

"Liar." He snarled.

"Let the past die. Kill it if you have to. That's the only way to become who you were meant to be. The girl knows it. She's already looking for answers. You know how to find her." Kylo said, the connection dropping. Caden shook his head at that but realized where Rey probably was. He went to the place where she was going to go, in her visions. He found her climbing out of there, wet, her hair down and shell shocked.

"Rey?" Caden said immediately going to her side. "What happened? Are you alright?" He asked but she gave no answer. He took her to a hut where she explained what she was doing. That place was showing her something. She asked to find her parents, but instead it showed only herself.

"I thought I'd find answers there. I was wrong. I'd never felt so alone." She said solemnly.

"You won't be alone. Whatever you're going through, I promise, you will never be alone again. I'll always be by your side." Caden said taking her hands in his.

"Why" She asked. "Why do you want to help me?" The question took him aback. He honestly knew why he was doing this, why he was helping her. "I went to the dark. I'm not a good person."

"You _are. _You're so much better. Rey, you are the bravest and most beautiful girl I've ever met. I care about you, a lot. When you were captured, I didn't know what to do. I was lost. I didn't know what I was going to do if they hurt you, or worse. I ran from everything, but you were the one who brought me back. You are the reason why I'm here, and why I'll always be there for you." Caden said. Their faces were getting closer to each other, both of them had a moment of doubt, but it all washed away.

"Caden." Rey said.

Slowly they got closer and without thinking pressed their lips together. It was a kiss like they hadn't felt before. There was nothing but love in it. The whole galaxy wasn't there for them, it was just the two young Jedi. They broke apart and stared at each other confused, yet relieved. Rey didn't say anything further but moved to Caden's side and laid her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her. It was just the two of them.

But unbeknownst to them, a hand appeared. It was Kylo's hand, there was another connection, but Caden didn't feel it because of his moment with Rey. Kylo got his hand closer to his cousins and placed it on top, as if he were comforting him. Caden felt the touch, and surprisingly, so did Rey. They both gasped in shock, they could see many things, but Caden saw something he never thought he'd see. Rey's parents and who she really was. But the moment was interrupted when his father came in and saw the sight of all three of them in the same room.

"STOP!" He shouted, lifting his hand and blowing the place apart. Caden turned to find Kylo gone and just him and Rey were back. He decided to act now.

"IS IT TRUE?! DID YOU TRY TO MURDER HIM?!" Caden shouted demanding an answer.

"Leave this island, both of you! NOW!" Luke shouted back and turning away.

"Stop!" Caden shouted. "Dad stop!" He shouted again but to no avail. So he picked up Rey's staff. Rey went to grab him.

"Caden! What's going on?" She asked but he shrugged her off. Caden then hit his father in the back of the head knocking him down.

"Tell me you didn't do it! Tell me you didn't create Kylo Ren!" Caden demanded. Luke got up and when Caden went to swing again, Luke grabbed a small pole and blocked his strike. Caden tried striking him again but Luke kept dodging him, eventually tapping him on his back. Caden went to strike his father multiple times but Luke was clearly more skilled then him.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Rey said trying to intervene, when it was clear they weren't, she went to grab something. The fight continued until Luke disarmed Caden of Rey's staff. Caden then reached out with the Force and grabbed Vader's blade and activated it ready to attack. It took Luke aback and he almost landed on the ground but he used the Force to keep himself floating, he was ready to show his son the true power of the Force when Rey came between them, Anakin's blade in her hand. "That's enough!" She shouted. Caden was completely covered with the red of his grandfather's blade, his eyes filled with anger, but for Rey's sake, he lowered it and deactivated the saber. Rey then turned to Luke who had allowed himself to fall gently to the ground. "Now, tell us the truth." Rey demanded. Luke thought about the past and put his head down.

"I saw darkness. I'd sensed it building in him. I'd seen it in moments during his training. But then I looked inside, and it was beyond what I ever imagined. Snoke had already turned his heart. He would bring destruction and pain and death, and the end of everything I loved because of what he will become. And in the briefest moment of pure instinct, I thought I could stop it. It passed like a fleeting shadow. And I was left with shame, and with consequence. And the last thing I saw, were the eyes of a frightened boy whose master had failed him." Luke explained. Caden couldn't believe it. He was beyond shocked, this changed everything he knew about his father. He couldn't look at him the same way.

"You failed him by thinking his choice was made. It wasn't. There's still conflict in him. If he were turned from the dark side that could shift the tide, this could be how we win!" Rey said.

"This is not going to go the way you think." Luke insisted.

"It is." Rey replied firmly. "Just now, when we connected, I saw his future, as solid as I'm seeing you. if I go to him, Ben Solo will turn." Rey said.

"Rey, son." Luke said to the both of them. "Don't do this." He implored. Rey simply stood up and offered him the saber again, but this time, Luke didn't take it.

"Then he's our last hope." Rey said. "Are you coming with me?" She asked Caden. Caden looked to her, then his father and looked back to Rey in resolve.

"Yeah." He said. They made their way to the Falcon, picking up the Jedi texts first before leaving, unknown to Luke and went back to the Resistance fleet. But this time, Caden felt something he hadn't felt in his entire life: hate.

* * *

**So, that was something. As you can probably tell, Canto Bight and Rose are my least favorite things about Last Jedi, I don't even think I could call them favorites, perhaps worst parts. Essentially it's my way of telling Rian Johnson that was the worst plotline in Star Wars history, worse than the politics in Phantom Menace. Anyway, we also get the first kiss from Caden and Rey, and as a lot of people probably saw in the tags, yes this is a Rey/OC story. Hope you liked it, because the last few chapters are gonna be intense. Leave me your thoughts, I love to hear what you guys think!**

**Reviews:**

**MerlockVonBaron: Thanks, appreciate the compliment. Yeah, with Kira being a Marek I decided to let her thoughts out and explore a bit behind her character and why she's do driven. As for Jacen Syndulla? It's a possibility. I won't rule out bringing him in.**

**Guest DCDGojira: I won't say anything now, but it's a possibility.**


	14. The Last Jedi Part 6

Finn, Kira, Rose and DJ were on their way back to the Resistance to take care of the tracking device on the First Order ship.

"Four parsecs to go. This thing really cooks." Finn said.

"We'll get there." Kira said.

"You can actually do this right?" Rose asked DJ.

"Yeah, about that…" DJ trailed off. The Finn and Rose turned around to him almost scared that they picked up the wrong guy.

"Guys, he can do it." Kira assured them.

"But, there exists a pre-'do it' conversation about price." DJ added.

"DJ." Kira warned.

"Once we're done, the Resistance will give you whatever you want." Rose said.

"What you got deposit wise?" DJ asked.

"Are you kidding? Look at us." Finn replied. DJ then pointed to Rose's necklace.

"Is that Haysian smelt?" He asked her. "That's something."

"No." Finn replied firmly. "We gave you our word, you're gonna get paid. That should be enough."

"Guys I want to keep helping, but no something, n-n-no doing." DJ said.

"Come on DJ. Lay off, is it really that important—" Kira started but Rose tossed him the necklace.

"Do it." She said. DJ looked at the necklace briefly before turning back to them.

"Now I can help." DJ said. While DJ was busy trying to find things on the ship, Kira and Rose were at the cockpit.

"That was big of you to give that away. I know Paige had that too." Kira commented.

"Yeah, before she died." Rose said almost bitterly.

"She died to give us a chance." Kira said.

"Thanks to your friend." Rose said referring to Poe.

"I know." Kira sighed. "Poe can be, Poe, a lot. But he means well. He just needs to learn how to be patient every once in a while." Kira said leaving Rose with her thoughts. She joined up with Finn and DJ where a hologram of a TIE fighter and an X-wing were on display before it was shut off.

"So, how are we doing?" Finn asked.

"We're getting there." Kira said. "So, how did you meet Rose? She was in engineering or something right?"

"Well, yeah, we kind of bumped into each other and then we came up with this plan." Finn explained.

"What were you doing near engineering?" Kira asked, it seemed like Finn was lying about something.

"Just, you know, trying to see if I can help or something." He trailed off. When he saw her look at him confused he couldn't anymore. "Alright, the truth. I had the beacon for Rey and Caden. I was going to escape, find them and get them somewhere safe." He said.

"So, you were running? You were going to abandon us?" Kira asked, heartbroken.

"I know. I know I'm a coward, I never liked fighting, or anything. I just wanted to run. But then I saw you and your determination and, honestly, I felt ashamed. I'm not gonna run okay? Not anymore." Finn said. Kira took a few moments to contemplate before turning back to Finn.

"If you want to run, fine. But if you're staying then you need to fight with us, not temporarily, until the war is over." She said firmly.

"Yeah, I get it." Finn said.

"Good." Kira said going back to the cockpit. When they were arriving near the fleet they got a message from Poe.

"Finn, Kira, Holdo's loading the crew in the shuttle. She's going to abandon ship!" Poe exclaimed. "Where are you?"

"Poe, we're on our way back to the fleet." Finn said.

"Did you find the master codebreaker?" Poe asked.

"Well, we found _a _codebreaker." Finn said.

"It's okay, he's an old friend of mine, we can shut the tracker down, just buy us a little more time." Kira said.

"Alright, hurry." Poe said cutting off the transmission.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Falcon was heading that same way. Caden and Rey were getting ready. Rey was in some form of Jedi garb with a dark grey vest on, while Caden was dressed almost similarly to his grandfather, Anakin's old Jedi wardrobe. But it was mostly black coloring.

"As soon as we launch, get back out of range." Rey instructed.

"Stay there until you get our signal for where to rendezvous." Caden explained. Chewie let out a growl and handed them their lightsabers. Caden was getting into a pod while Rey would go on top of him.

"If you see Finn before we do, tell him…" Rey started to say. Chewie let out a growl. "Yeah perfect tell him that." Rey said getting into the pod with Caden.

"Well, this would have been awkward if we didn't kiss earlier." Caden joked.

"Shut up." Rey joked. The pod then launched from the Falcon to the Supremacy. They were led into the hanger bay where they landed and came face to face with Kylo Ren. He had a few stormtroopers with him with cuffs.

* * *

Now the group was at the fleet where they prepared their next move.

"Cloaking our approach. We should be off their scopes." DJ explained. "And then we slice a slit in their shields. Blip bloppity bloop, and slip right through." He said while getting some tools together to make their way to the Destroyer. It seemed to work as they entered without incident.

"Nice work partner." Kira said.

"Anytime, partner." DJ said.

After they landed in there they got to one of the rooms where several officer's uniforms were laying there. Each of them got into their own uniforms. Finn, DJ and Kira dressed in the black uniforms signaling them as high ranking officers, while Rose was in a blue one which was considered a lower ranking. Finn got a square trash can so that BB-8 could disguise himself as a mouse droid, however he kept bumping into people and Kira had to bite back a laugh for that.

"Almost there." Fin whispered.

* * *

While the group was heading for the tracker, Kylo was escorting Rey and Caden to Snoke. They were in an elevator heading to him when Rey decided to speak.

"You don't have to do this. I feel the conflict in you. It's tearing you apart." Rey implored. Caden however was remaining indifferent to it all. "Ben, when you touched Caden's hand I saw your future, just the shape of it, but solid and clear. You will not bow before Snoke. You'll turn." She said getting close to him "I'll help you. I saw it." She whispered to him.

"I saw something too." Kylo responded. "Because of what I saw, I know when the moment comes, you and Caden will be the ones to turn. You'll stand with me. Rey, Caden saw who your parents are." Kylo said to Rey taking her aback and she turned to Caden. But before she could say anything else, the doors opened to reveal Snoke on his throne. Kylo ushered the two of them inside.

"Well done, my good and faithful apprentice! My faith in you has been restored." Snoke proclaimed. "Perhaps Tyron should try a bit harder to win my faith back." He snickered. "Young Rey and Caden Skywalker. Welcome."

* * *

Meanwhile, the group made their way to where the tracker was but they needed to hack into the door to get it open.

"So this is it. The tracker's right behind this door." Finn said. DJ opened up a control panel to find several wiring in there. He then licked the metal off of Rose's medallion and had it touch one of the electrical panels which shocked another part of it open.

"Haysian smelt. Best conductor." He said handing her back the medallion which she took gratefully. DJ waved her off to get to work. "And you're welcome."

"Alright, good time to figure out how we get back to the fleet?" Kira asked Finn.

"I know where the nearest escape pods are." Finn said.

"Course you do." Kira said knowingly.

"BB-8" Poe said from the radio. "Tell me something good." BB-8 shot the radio out to Finn.

"Poe, we're almost there, get the cruiser ready for lightspeed." Finn explained.

"Yeah, I'm on it pal. You and Kira just hurry." Poe said. It took a little longer than they thought and they heard some commotion from the other end of the radio.

"We're running out of time!" Rose exclaimed.

"Come on, D, how's it coming?" Kira said impatient.

"Almost there." DJ replied.

"Finn! We're ready to make the jump!" Poe shouted.

"Now or never!" Finn exclaimed. There was a pause and DJ looked to them before putting his hands down.

"Now." He said the doors opening to reveal the tracking system.

"You're up Tico." Kira said to the girl who nodded her head. All of them got to the center of it only to find several stormtroopers waiting for them. And then the troopers made way for two people to come forward. Captain Phasma and Tyron.

"FN-2187." Phasma said. "So good to have you back."

"And the daughter of Starkiller." Tyron said to Kira. "So nice to finally meet you."

* * *

While that was happening below them, Snoke removed the cuffs off of Rey and Caden.

"Come closer, child. Both of you." Snoke said politely. Caden wasn't going to fall for it, he looked at Snoke with pure hatred, the man who killed his mother. So much strength. Darkness rises and light to meet it. I warned my young apprentice that as he grew stronger, his equal in the light would rise." Snoke said grabbing both of their sabers with the Force. "Skywalker, ha, I presumed. But perhaps the wrong Skywalker. And yet there is also you girl. Perhaps you two and my apprentice and Tyron are the ones to balance each other?" Snoke asked. "Closer I said." Using the Force he pulled both of them closer to him.

"You underestimate Skywalker, and Ben Solo, and us!" Rey said strongly.

"It will be your downfall." Caden added.

"Oh, have you sensed something? A weakness in my apprentice, is that why you came?" Snoke said acting scared. But then he laughed. "Young fools. It was _I _who bridged the cousins minds. I stoked Ren's conflicted soul. I knew he was not strong enough to hide it from you. And you were not wise enough to resist the bait." Snoke said laughing. Caden was shocked to hear this. he had been manipulated this whole time?

"And now, you will give me your father." Snoke said pulling him closer. "Then I will kill you, just as I killed your mother and your master. You recall them don't you? Ahsoka Tano and Sabine Wren? Or should I call her Sabine Kenobi?" Snoke snarled.

"I'll kill you before you get the chance." Caden snarled back.

"But don't you want to know how they died? Your father was with them when they confronted me. But instead of saving them, he fled, like a coward! The great Luke Skywalker!" Snoke said laughing. Caden couldn't process what was happening. His father wasn't the legend he grew up knowing. Part of him denied it, saying that it was a lie, but the other part knew it had to be true, considering what happened with Ben. "Now, give me your father, then I will kill you both, with the cruelest stroke."

"No!" Rey said firmly. Snoke merely shrugged and lifted her up in the air.

"If you don't want her to suffer, then give me everything!" Snoke said. But Caden was broken, all he could do was put his head down as Rey, the woman he loved was being tortured by Snoke.

* * *

**A bit of a short chapter but a huge one! Like I said it's only gonna get more intense. So now, I know a lot of people might not like the whole Sabine is Caden's mother, but I wanted to do my version of Mara Jade, since Lucasfilm retconned it, I figured I'd do my version of it. And the whole Sabine is Obi-Wan and Satine's daughter thing I heard that theory was popular, plus come one, Sabine, Satine? Is it any more obvious? Anyway, we also find out yes, Ahsoka was killed by Snoke, I also figured that if she was one of the voices Rey heard, then we can assume she died in between movies. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope to write the next chapter soon.**

**Reviews:**

**War-Torn Hero: I honestly agree with that. Tran should not have gotten that much harassment by social media, it was uncalled for. I personally don't like Rose, but I can't blame the actress, she was just doing what the script told her to do. Same with Jake Lloyd and Ahmed Best, who played Jar Jar.**

**Guest DCD Gojira: Well, after this, it might be harder for them to reconcile.**


	15. The Last Jedi Part 7

Finn, Kira, DJ, and Rose were led to the hanger of the Supremacy. There they saw nearly the entire First Order. Lines of stormtroopers were countless and sever TIE fighters were flying about. There were also many Walkers present. There seemed to be no way out of this one, though Kira tried to find some weakness. They were brought before General Hux on their knees, who approached them and smacked Finn across the face, most likely for his betrayal.

"Well done Phasma." Hux said.

"I only do as the Supreme Leader wished." Phasma replied.

"Of course." Hux said before turning to one of them. "Agent Tico. Thank you for your information." Hux said startling the three of them. Rose then got up and smiled.

"I live to serve General." Rose replied. Kira was ready to tear her in half now.

"You lying little!" She shouted trying to get up but she had to be restrained by several troopers to hold her back.

"Oh please, don't act surprised. There was never any hyperspace tracking. I gave them the information for where the fleet was." Rose said.

"Then why?" Finn asked. "Why go through all this?"

"I was actually going to be set up at Canto Bight, where my parents estate was. 'I wanna punch my fist through this beautiful town?' Ha! I grew up there. My parents funded the First Order. But my sister Paige, she didn't want to be a part of it, so she was brainwashed by you all into serving a lost cause. Now that she's dead, by your hands, I'm going to enjoy you all dying now." Rose snarled.

"Wait, what else did you tell them?" Finn asked scared.

"Sir, we checked on the information from Agent Tico. We ran a decloaking scan and sure enough, thirty Resistance transports have just launched from the cruiser." A First Order officer reported.

"Interesting. Will wonders never cease?" Hux asked no one in particular.

"No." Kira said.

"Our weapons are ready?" Hux asked.

"Ready and aimed sir." The officer replied. Hux smiled evilly.

"Fire at will." He ordered.

"No! You can't!" Finn shouted.

"NO!" Kira screamed.

* * *

In the throne room Snoke was done getting the information from Rey and dropped her on the ground and laughed.

"Well, well, I did not expect Skywalker to be so wise! We will give him and the Jedi Order the death he desires! After the rebels are gone we will go to his planet and obliterate the entire island." Snoke declared. This was too much for Caden and he got up with Rey and they both grabbed their blades. But Snoke intercepted them and hit them on their heads with the sabers. "Such determination. Look here now." He grabbed them both with the Force to show them an observation window. It revealed that the transports of the Resistance were being fired upon. "The entire Resistance on those transports. Soon they will all be gone. For you, all is lost." Snoke said. But Rey then Force grabbed Kylo's blade and activated it. "Oh, and still that fiery spark of hope! You have the spirit of a true Jedi!" Snoke mocked. Rey charged him, while Caden tried again to grab his blade but it was held in place by Snoke. He then pushed them away to where Kylo was kneeling, his blade falling to his knees. "And because of that, you must die." Snoke said turning the both of them around. "My worthy apprentice. Son of Darkness. The true Heir Apparent to Lord Vader. Where there was conflict I now sense resolve. Where there was weakness, strength. Complete your training and fulfill your destiny!" Snoke ordered. Kylo picked up his blade and went to the two of them.

"I know what I have to do." He said.

"Ben." Caden pleaded. Snoke laughed from behind them.

"You think you can turn him? Pathetic child. I cannot be betrayed. I cannot be beaten! I see his mind! I see his every intent. Yes. I see him turning the lightsaber to strike true." Snoke said.

"Rey, look at me." Caden pleaded with Rey, she turned to him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rey said, tears in her eyes.

"Just look at me. Not anything else." Caden said.

"And now, foolish child he ignites it, and kills his true enemy!" Snoke said.

But while Snoke was saying these things, Kylo was secretly turning both Anakin's and Vader's blades toward him. And when Snoke finished his speech Kylo ignited both blades, stabbing Snoke on both sides. He reacted in shock and because of that, Rey and Caden were released from his Force grip. Kylo moved both blades toward them and Rey and Caden caught both of their respective blades. The result of this was Snoke getting sliced in half. Caden turned to Kylo in shock but realized they had a fight on their hands. The Praetorian guards readied their weapons to kill the people responsible for killing the Supreme Leader. All three of them engaged the guards, but it wasn't gonna be easy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Finn, Kira and DJ were struggling in their captor's grips.

"You murdering bitch!" Finn shouted at Rose.

"Oh come on!" Rose shrugged. "You're the idiot who chose the losing side. it's just how it works."

"You're wrong." Finn said firmly.

"No, not really." Rose said back.

* * *

In the throne room, Kylo and Caden were engaging with four of the guards, while Rey was dealing with two. It seemed like a fair fight, but Caden didn't want to get too overconfident. Kylo stabbed one of them and threw him into some pit where he exploded. Kylo and Caden were back to back dealing with three guards. Then Caden saw that Rey was only dealing with one of the guards but she was hit in the arm. That made Caden furious. One of the guards pulled out a whip-like weapon and spun it around. Kylo and Caden moved to opposite sides to engage them. Kylo took out another one, but was hit in the head from behind, knocking him out. Caden then took one of their weapons to strike at them but one of the other ones blocked him with his hands, which Caden took to his advantage and killed him. Unfortunately this left him open to attack, and he dropped his saber. The guard then swung at him and he tried grabbing the weapon but the guard flipped him around and had him almost in a choke hold. Caden was really struggling now. He could see that Rey was struggling against her own guard but she managed to kill the guard before turning to Caden.

"Caden!" She shouted and threw Anakin's lightsaber to him. He caught it and activated it, stabbing the last guard in the face before quickly deactivating it. Caden recovered quickly. "The fleet! Get Ben up, and tell him to order them to stop firing! There's still time to save the fleet." Rey implored.

But this time, Caden was not interested in that. He walked over to his cousin's unconscious body, and then, to Snoke's throne where the body was cut in half.

"Caden?" Rey asked.

"All my life, I was told my father, Luke Skywalker, was the greatest of all the Jedi. A legend. But now, I see through the lies of others. He was never a hero. And maybe that's not who I'm supposed to be. It's time to let old things die. Snoke, my father, the Sith, the Jedi, the rebels. Let it all die." Caden declared and turned to Rey. "Rey, I want you to join me. We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy." Caden said to her. Rey was in tears, not believing for one second this was the man she fell in love with.

"Don't do this Caden. Please don't go this way." She implored.

"No, no, you're still holding on! Let go! It's easy!" Caden shouted, frightening her. "Do you want to know about your parents? Or have you always known? And you've just hidden it away. You know the truth, say it." Caden said to her. There was a slight pause. "Say it."

"They were nobody." Rey said tearfully.

"They were filthy junk traders, who sold you off for drinking money. They're dead in a paupers grave in the Jakku desert." Caden explained to Rey who was crying. "But that's what you think. You're so much more. Your father was the son of the last ruler of the galaxy, you know who he was. Rey, you are the granddaughter of Darth Sidious, Emperor Palpatine." Caden said which both shocked and horrified Rey. "Your parents were trying to protect you from his minions. If anyone found out, they would be afraid of you. But not me. You are the granddaughter of Palpatine, and I'm the grandson of Vader. We were always meant to rule together. We'll make the galaxy a better place, make things the way we want them to be. Join me." Caden said holding out his hand. Rey held out her hand back to him and Caden thought for a split second that she would take it. But then she Force grabbed Anakin's blade but they were both gripping it, trying to get it to the other person.

* * *

"Execution by blaster is too good for them." Phasma said. "Let's make this hurt." Finn, Kira and DJ were forced to the ground. Tyron and two executioner stormtroopers readied their weapons.

"S-s-so long partner." DJ said to Kira who looked back to Finn.

"Finn." She said.

"On my command." Phasma said.

* * *

Caden and Rey were driven further apart by the grab, both struggling to get the blade. Despite this they weren't giving up.

* * *

"Execute." Phasma said. The weapons were lifted.

* * *

Anakin's saber was broken in two.

* * *

And before anything else could happen, the Raddus jumped into lightspeed and rammed into the Supremacy. The other bits and pieces of it hit the other Destroyers as well.

Now the hanger on the Supremacy was in shambles. Parts of it were blown up and the place was collapsing. Finn was still on the ground unconscious but alive. He was being dragged by Kira and DJ.

"Finn!" Kira shouted.

"Kira!" Finn shouted back.

"There's a shuttle that way, we got to go!" Kira explained. All three of them ran that way, only to discover that Tyron, Phasma, Rose and some stormtroopers were heading that way. They were cornered.

"Traitor!" Phasma shouted lifting her rifle. But then a laser blast hit them, making the troopers scatter.

"What?!" Tyron shouted.

The blast was coming from an AT-ST which was still hooked up in the hanger. It kept firing scattering the troops. It pulled forward a bit taking the "head" of it off to reveal it was BB-8 hacking into it. All three heroes looked to each other confused. But more blaster fire was headed their way and Finn picked up an electro-baton and felt Phasma's presence behind him.

"Finn!" Kira shouted taking a blast at Phasma, but to no effect as her armor blocked it.

"YOU!" Tyron shouted. "Face me Starkiller's spawn!" Tyron said.

"Kid!" DJ shouted. Kira turned back to him. "Y-y-you might need this!" He tossed her a cylindrical object and she caught it, activating it to reveal a green blade.

"Ah! The blade of General Rahm Kota." Tyron said. "Good, now let's see how well you fight girl." Tyron sneered.

"Keep up." Kira said.

While Luke had trained other Jedi, Kira was not one of them. However she did have training from her father. Kira knew the ways of the Force and how to wield a saber. Her father's droid, PROXY, simulated many foes for her to fight and one of them was an old version of Darth Maul. Kira felt she could do this, but she hadn't trained in a while, so it could be difficult for her.

Kira moved forward and Tyron did as well his double bladed saber in hand. Tyron was doing flips and kicks at Kira who was surprisingly quick at dodging them, but even she had a few close calls with his blade. Kira countered with her own strikes, doing the same techniques her father taught her. Eventually the battle was at a close when the ground started breaking apart. Kira used whatever strength was in her and Force pushed Tyron away, with him screaming in anger, though he was not entirely hurt. Kira turned around to find Finn getting knocked over the edge of the hanger by Phasma. Kira thought he was dead.

"NO!" She shouted. Phasma turned around and fired her pistol at her. Kira tried deflecting it, but had to take cover. Phasma kept firing until Finn came right behind her.

"Hey." He said before hitting her square in the face with his baton. Phasma fell to the ground, she recovered a bit and looked to Finn. Her helmet had been damaged revealing her eye to him, it was human.

"You were always scum." She snarled.

"Rebel scum." Finn replied. The floor began to break beneath Phasma and she fell to her death. Kira was relieved to see Finn alive, but before she could do anything a blaster went off, but she turned around to find Rose holding a blaster to her, but she was the who was hit. Rose went down to the ground dead.

"Don't join, girl. Don't join." DJ said revealing himself with BB-8 on the walker. "N-n-need a lift?" He asked Finn and Kira, who happily jumped onto the walker and made their way to a nearby shuttle and got out of there.

* * *

Meanwhile in the throne room, Hux and Tyron saw the remains of Snoke. Kylo and Caden were on the ground. Hux began reaching for his pistol, ready to kill Kylo, while Tyron grabbed his blade to kill Caden. Kylo woke up first.

"What happened?" Hux asked.

"The girl murdered Snoke." Kylo responded.

"And what of him? I can kill him right now." Tyron snarled.

"You will do no such thing." Kylo reprimanded. "He's my family." Caden then began to wake up. Kylo went to him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Caden said getting up. "You were right. About everything. I'm done living in the past. It's time to let the Jedi die." Caden said.

"Then…" Kylo trailed off.

"Yes, I'm standing by your side, as Vader's true heir." Caden responded.

"The girl took Snoke's escape craft, if that's any concern for anyone listening." Hux said.

"We know where she's heading. Get all our forces down to that Resistance base, let's finish this." Kylo said moving to the elevator with Caden in tow.

"WHAT?!" Tyron shouted. "You're not going to kill him?!"

"And who do you think you're talking to?! You both presume to command my armies?! You are an enemy! Our Supreme Leader is dead! We have no ruler!" Hux shouted.

"I would rather be tortured and mutilated before I serve a—" Tyron started to say, but then he and Hux felt fingers around their throats. It was revealed to be Caden who had his hand out in a choking motion while Kylo stared at the elevator.

"The Supreme Leader, is dead." Caden said calmly before turning to his cousin in acknowledgment. "Long live the Supreme Leader."

* * *

**Dun, Dun, DUUUUUNNNNNN! Plot twist! And before anyone says anything, yes, that was the plan from the start that Caden would turn to the dark side. I wanted to try something new with the story and I think that's what was missing in the new trilogy. And we also see that Rose was a First Order Spy, you can guess that I never liked her so I made her go out this way. And Kira is trained in the Jedi arts. I wonder if that'll come up more in future chapters. One last thing, if Rey was going to be a Palpatine then give us that twist here and let us think it over for two years, instead of shoehorning it in. Anyway, thanks for reading and leave a comment.**

**Reviews:**

**MerlockVonBaron: Well, I hope you like what I did with DJ here, honestly, to me he felt like wasted potential.**

**Guest DCDGojira: I'll think about it. And who will reconcile?**

**ABEBOABDU: Yep, that was kind of a twist I wanted in this story, sort of a Mara Jade adaptation with Legends being cut from canon.**


	16. The Last Jedi Part 8

Crait. An old mining planet where an old Rebel base was located. Kira had to admit, she felt a little guilty not believing that Holdo had a plan from the start. But maybe if she told them what was happening, there wouldn't have been room for doubt. The shuttle they were in was being chased by several fighters. The base was closing their doors and Kira made a desperate move to get in, crashing it inside. The ship was being fired upon by the Resistance when Kira opened the hatch and she, Finn and DJ held their hands up.

"Wait! Wait, don't shoot! It's us!" They kept shouting.

"Hold your fire!" Poe shouted. The three of them stood up to reveal themselves. "Finn! Kira! You guys aren't dead! Where's my droid?" Poe exclaimed. BB-8 then came out of the ship and rolled his way to Poe. "Buddy! I'm so glad to see you!" Poe was on his knees with BB-8. Kira was looking around, this was much less than what they had, there looked to be maybe less than one hundred here, perhaps even lower than that.

"Is this all that's left?" Kira asked to no one in particular. The Resistance members were getting all the machines and communications online to broadcast for help.

"All right, shields are up so they can't hit us from orbit." Poe said. "Use whatever power we got left to broadcast a distress signal to the Outer Rim." Poe explained.

"Use my personal code." Leia said. "If there are any allies to the Resistance, it's now or never."

"Kira, DJ, right? What do we got?" Poe aske the two of them.

"Nothing good boss." DJ replied.

"We got rotting munitions, rusted artillery and some half-gutted skim speeders." Kira explained.

"Well, let's just pray that big-ass door holds long enough for us to get help." Poe said. Suddenly the ground started shaking. They were here. Finn looked through a scope to find the First Order with Walkers and what appeared to be a large cannon.

"A battering ram cannon." Finn said.

"A what now?" Poe asked.

"I think the name explains itself Poe." Kira said.

"It's miniaturized Death Star tech, it'll crack that door open like an egg." Finn explained.

"There's got to be a back door out of here right?" Kira asked.

"BB-8 what do you got?" Poe asked his droid friend.

"BB-8 has analyzed the mine's schematics. This is the only way in, or out." Threepio explained. That seemed to lower morale for the Resistance fighters there.

"Come on. We have allies. People believe in Leia. They'll come. But we have to buy time. We gotta take out that cannon." Finn said. That seemed to get everyone in high spirits as everyone got to their positions. Several troopers made their ways to the trenches there while the pilots took the skim speeders.

"Ground forces incoming." A Resistance officer said.

"Copy that, we're on our way." Poe said. The doors opened to reveal several speeders heading toward the First Order. Finn, however, was having trouble getting control of his.

"Hey! Engage your mono-ski, green toggle!" Kira said.

"Thanks!" Finn replied.

"No problem." Kira said smiling at him.

"Alright, listen up!" Poe started. "I don't like these rust buckets and I don't like our odds but—" Poe was explaining before his foot ended up knocking out a piece of metal leaving his foot out in the open. "What the hell? Well, just keep it tight and don't get drawn in too close till they roll that cannon out front." Poe explained. The rest of the speeders were making their way to the First Order. "Alright, ground forces! Lay down some fire!" The Resistance defenders started firing their cannons at the Walkers to no affect.

* * *

Meanwhile on the command ship, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren was ready to take down the Resistance forces. He was joined by General Hux, Tyron and Caden, who was still dressed the same but this time was given a cape.

"Thirteen incoming light craft." Hux reported. "Shall we hold until we clear them?" He asked.

"No." Kylo responded. "The Resistance is in that mine. Push through."

* * *

At that, several fighters began making their approach to the speeders.

"Fighters! Break off!" Poe exclaimed. Some speeders made it through, others weren't so lucky. They were zig zagging across the land trying to use the salt and smoke for cover. "Come on! We got to hold until they pull out that cannon!" Some fighters were shot down, but not by much. Kira was trying to find a way to get to cover.

"Kira! You got three on your tail!" Finn shouted. Kira saw that and tried speeding up, but to no avail.

"Damn it! I can't shake 'em!" Kira shouted. The three fighters on her tail however were blown away in one shot. Finn looked up to see a sight he never thought he'd see. The Falcon had returned. And he knew who was on it. Or at least he thought both of them were on it.

"Whoo! Yeah!" Finn exclaimed.

Caden could see the Falcon there, and his thoughts turned to the woman he loved. He was seeing her shooting down some of the fighters there and was actually impressed.

"Blow that piece of junk, OUT OF THE SKY!" Kylo roared.

"All fighters!" Hux ordered. Despite his turn Caden was afraid for a moment. He didn't want Rey to die and prayed she'd get out alright. The Falcon then peeled off from the battle leaving only the Resistance speeders to deal with.

"She drew them off! All of them!" Poe exclaimed.

"Oh they hate that ship!" Finn added.

"You boys have no idea!" Kira said. The speeders were getting closer, thanks to the fighters being gone. "There it is!" Kira shouted. "That is a big gun." She said to herself.

"It's heavily armored, our only shot is right down the throat." Finn explained. The cannon was getting primed and ready at this point. "The cannon's opening, this is our chance!"

"All firepower on those speeders." Kylo ordered.

"Concentrate all fire on the speeders!" Hux shouted. Caden rolled his eyes at the childish situation.

"And I thought you and I were gonna have a hard time getting along." Caden commented to Tyron who let out a growl. The speeders however were slowly getting picked off, it wasn't looking good.

"They're picking us all off, we're not gonna make it." Poe said.

"Alright, making my final approach." Finn said.

"No! Pull off!" Poe ordered. "The cannon is charged, it's a suicide run! All craft, pull away!"

"No, I'm almost there!" Finn shouted.

"Retreat Finn, that is an order!" Poe said. The other speeders except Finn's were going away, even Kira was.

"Finn! It's too late, don't do this!" Kira pleaded.

"No! I won't let them win!" Finn argued.

"Finn damn it! Listen to me! You need to retreat!" Kira said but there was no response.

Finn was still charging toward the cannon. Kira couldn't let him die, she couldn't. She couldn't go crash into him to get him away that might kill him and her. So, she closed her eyes and reached out with Force. Finn was making his way, his guns were destroyed but he was determined to go through with it. He closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable. But when nothing happened for a while he opened up his eyes to find that his speeder was going backwards, Finn was trying to get it forward but to no avail. The speeder landed in the trench and Finn saw who it was that pulled him back. Kira.

"Kira?" Finn asked. "Why did you do that? Why did you—I almost had it." Finn said to her frustrated. Kira just looked at him incredulous.

"I just saved you, idiot." Kira joked. "It wasn't going to work with one. You wouldn't have made a dent, it would have been for nothing. You don't need to die for nothing. This Resistance needs you Finn… like I do." Kira said. The cannon fired and Finn looked at it hitting the door and looked back to Kira who went forward and kissed him. Finn was shocked for a moment but returned the kiss. They broke apart after a few moments. "Now, let's find out how we survive." Kira said.

* * *

"General Hux. Advance." Kylo said. "No quarter, no prisoners."

* * *

Inside the base, communications were still going. But it wasn't looking good for the Resistance. There was no response. Nothing.

"We fought to the end. But the galaxy has lost all its hope." Leia said mournfully. "The spark is out." But then she felt a presence she hadn't felt in a long time. A hooded figure came into the room and he removed his hood to reveal, "Luke." Leia said. Luke had a different appearance than on Ach-To. His hair was trimmed down and his beard. He looked cleaner. He sat down in front of his sister, the twins of the Chosen One were reunited. Luke opened his mouth to say something. "I know what you're going to say. I changed my hair." Leia said.

"It's nice that way." Luke shrugged. "Leia, I'm sorry."

"I know, I know you are." Leia said forgiving him. "I'm just glad you're here, at the end."

"I came to face him Leia." Luke said. "And I can't save him."

"I held out hope for so long, but… I know my son's gone." Leia said mournfully.

"No one's ever really gone." Luke replied. He took her hand and placed something there. It was the gold dice from the Falcon, a remnant of the old smuggler they knew and loved. Luke then got up and placed a kiss on Leia's forehead. He went to where Threepio was.

"Master Luke." He said, Luke giving him a wink. The rest of the Resistance watched as the old Jedi Master made his way out the door to face the First Order. Caden was lost in his thoughts before he felt something.

"STOP!" He shouted. The walkers stopped in their tracks. Luke made his way out and stood his ground. "I want every single gun we have to fire on that man." Caden said calmly. Hux and Tyron were surprised at this but not Kylo.

"Do it." Kylo said. The Walkers then fired all their guns on Skywalker. It seemed never ending. "More! MORE!" Kylo shouted. Eventually Hux stepped forward.

"That's enough." Hux said quietly. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" He shouted. The guns stopped firing. Kylo sat down on his chair getting a breath while Caden still stared at the ground where his father was.

"You think you got him?" Tyron asked sarcastically. Neither Kylo nor Caden answered.

"Now, if we're ready to get moving, we can finish this." Hux declared.

"Sir?" An officer reported. Kylo got up and went to Caden's side. The smoke was clearing and it looked like Luke had survived, in fact he wiped off some dust like it was nothing. Caden scoffed at that.

"Bring me down to him. Keep the door covered, don't advance until I say." Caden ordered.

"My lord. We should not be distracted, our goal—" Hux started to say but Caden silenced him with a glare.

"Right away sir." An officer said. Caden moved back but Kylo stopped him.

"You shouldn't face him alone. Let me go down with you." Kylo offered.

"No, this is my fight." Caden said firmly.

"After all he's done to me, don't you think I deserve a chance to face him too?" Kylo asked.

"Your family didn't die because of him." Caden whispered and moved to the door, Kylo staying behind.

* * *

The ship landed and Caden stepped off the ship. Luke wasn't even surprised to see him. But others were. Poe was looking through some binoculars and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"No… it can't be. It can't be." He shuddered.

"What?" Finn asked. "Is it Kylo Ren?"

"No, it's Caden Skywalker." Poe said.

"What?!" Finn exclaimed.

"Is he alright?" Kira asked.

"What's he doing over there? Is he a prisoner?" Finn asked, desperate for an answer.

"It doesn't look like it. Guys, I think he turned." Poe said disbelieving.

"No! Not Caden!" Finn exclaimed.

"Not him! He couldn't!" Kira shouted in tears. They couldn't believe their friend was working for the enemy now.

"Let me go talk to him! I can—" Finn said starting to move forward.

"Wait!" Poe held him back. "Wait."

* * *

Caden moved forward until he came face to face with Luke. Father and Son were staring at each other since he left Ach-To. Luke was keeping calm but Caden was filled with pure hatred.

"You had to have seen this coming dad. You knew what would happen. Is that why you came all this way? To ask for forgiveness? To save my soul?" He asked. Luke just shook his head.

"No, son." He said disappointment in his voice. Caden didn't say another word but took off his cape and reached for his saber, igniting the red blade of Darth Vader. Luke activated his own weapon, his green lightsaber.

* * *

"He's doing this for a reason." Poe said. "He's stalling so we can escape."

"Escape? No, we have to fight them, to save Caden, we have to do whatever we have to." Finn argued, desperate to go out there, to at least speak with Caden.

"No, no. we are the spark that'll light the fire that will burn down the First Order." Poe said firmly. "Luke's doing this so we can survive." Poe said to Finn and Kira who were sad they had to leave their friend behind like this. "There's got to be a way out of here, hell how did he get in here?" He asked.

Kira drowned out the conversation looking to where Caden was. In all her time spent with him, she never thought him to be like this. He was never dark, he was always hopeful. Of the future and everything. She remembered when they played together, how happy he was. Now, seeing him like this, it broke her heart. She could only imagine how Finn was feeling too. His friend he had made on Jakku, who had helped him on Starkiller base, had turned.

"Listen." Poe said quieting the area. The foxes that were there were no longer in the same room anymore. They were heading in another direction. "Follow me." Poe said. Everyone then looked to Leia, who looked at everyone confused.

"What are you looking at me for? Follow him." Leia said. Everyone started to follow Poe, who in turn followed where the foxes were going. Unfortunately for them there were rocks where the exit was supposedly.

"No. No!" Poe shouted. They didn't know how they were going to get out now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Caden and Luke faced off against each other, either of them waiting to make the first move. Caden kept himself calm, trying to see what his father would do. He had both hands on his saber while Luke had his blade in one hand and gave a slight smirk. Caden decided to make the first move, but only as a test. He lunged forward swinging wildly at his father who dodged his strikes and they moved to opposite sides. Once again they were facing off, waiting for either to strike. Caden went forward again and struck out twice, only for his father to once again dodge his attacks. Caden knew he was only distracting him, but he didn't care for that. He just needed to face his father, that was his goal.

"I failed you Caden. I'm sorry." Luke said in a sad tone.

"Sorry?" Caden asked, his voice trembling. "You don't get to be sorry! Not after everything you've done! You killed mom! You caused everything to happen! You're no hero! I get it now! Why this was given to me!" Caden said referring to the blade in his hands. "This is my destiny! As Vader's heir! The Resistance is dead! The war is over! And when I kill you, I will have killed the last Jedi!" Caden shouted.

"Amazing." Luke said calmly. "Every word of what you just said, was wrong. The Rebellion is reborn today. The war is just beginning. And you should know son, I will not be the last Jedi."

* * *

The rocks started moving, everyone didn't know why it was happening, but then it was revealed to be Rey moving them. She had used the Force to move the rocks so the Resistance could escape. When Finn saw it was her, he ran to her arms hugging her tightly.

"Rey." He said. "Caden…" He trailed off.

"I know." Rey said. Now the both of them were in tears, mourning their best friend.

* * *

Caden was conflicted now. But he did his best to shrug it off. He wouldn't be manipulated by his father. Not again.

"It doesn't matter. I'll destroy them, all of them. And you." Caden said trying to keep his voice steady. Luke deactivated his blade.

"No. Strike me down in anger and I'll always be with you." Luke said. "Just like your father." Caden was confused now at that point. Father? But then he noticed, Luke was looking over his shoulder. Caden turned around but before he could do anything, Kylo Ren charged toward his father.

"Wait!" Caden shouted.

Kylo ignored him and charged Luke striking at him. But something was wrong. Caden saw the blade go right through him, like it was nothing. Caden and Kylo approached him, Kylo touching him with his blade, it went through again. That's when Caden realized what was happening. He wasn't facing his father, just a Force Projection. Luke was still on Ach-To. Caden, for the first time in his life, was actually disbelieving in what could be done with the Force. He had never been taught this before. Now he could see, his father was a true Jedi Master.

"No." Kylo said.

"See you around kid." Luke said to Kylo before turning to Caden. "Your mother loved you son. Don't forget that." He said before vanishing into thin air. Caden knew it was a distraction to get the Resistance away, but this? This impressed even him. Kylo turned back to the base in frustration.

"NO!" He screamed.

* * *

On Ach-To Luke had finished what he was doing, but he felt all the strength leave him. He was already dying. As he accepted his fate he looked out to the sea, twin suns appearing on the horizon. As he began his journey looking toward adventure, he now looked at it, as the final journey of his life. Luke then vanished becoming one with the Force.

* * *

On Crait, Kylo led the First Order into the base. As troops were scouring through, looking for anything to find the Resistance, Caden went to the communications room where he found the gold dice from the Falcon on the floor. then he felt a connection happening, but instead of Kylo he was seeing, it was Rey. She was about to close the doors to the Falcon when she sensed him too. They both stared at each other for a while before Rey closed the doors. Caden looked down at the dice to see them disappearing. This was his path now. And he would follow it. Wherever it led him.

* * *

Meanwhile the Resistance members were relaxing for the moment, glad to get a catch of breath after running from the First Oder for so long. Finn and Kira were sitting in a corner talking to each other, Chewie gave Leia a hug and Poe was catching up with some friends of his own. Kira then walked up to Rey.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." Rey greeted. Kira held out her hand.

"I'm Kira." She said. Rey took her hand and shook it.

"Rey." She said.

"I know." Kira said. Eventually Rey found herself alone and Leia came to sit beside her.

"Luke is gone. I felt it. But it wasn't sadness or pain, it was, peace and purpose." Rey said.

"I felt it too." Leia said.

"And Caden… I don't know what to do. How do I fight the man I love?" Rey asked.

"The person who thinks he is Caden is the man you're facing. There is still good in him. I know it. My son might be gone, but Caden is still there." Leia assured Rey.

"But, how do we build a Rebellion from this?" Rey asked. Leia put her hand on Rey's which held Anakin's broken saber.

"We have everything we need." Leia said. That filled Rey with hope. And that hope would fuel the Resistance into fighting the First Order.

* * *

But, on Exegol, a sinister figure was hooked up on a life support system. He laughed at what he had foreseen.

"Now, it is done." He said. "The time has come, my faithful followers. Begin the transmission." He said to a cloaked figure.

"Yes, my lord." He said turning on a machine.

"At last the work of generations is complete. The great error is corrected. The day of victory is at hand. The day of revenge. The Day of the Sith!"

* * *

**And so ends The Last Jedi. I really hope you all liked this, it was a blast to write! Once Rise of Skywalker comes out, it'll be interesting to write. Leave a comment or theories in the comments and I look forward to seeing you all next time!**

**Reviews:**

**ABEBOABDU: I knew that would get a lot of people. Trust me I got a plan for this.**

**MerlockVonBaron: Hope you liked it.**

**Zero: Hmm, I'll think about it.**

**Anakins hyper: Thanks!**

**Mr Guest: I got a plan for Caden's time in the First Order, I hope I do it justice.**

**avengersendgame426: All of those barring the first one will be answered in Rise of Skywalker. But as you can see, everyone's heartbroken, except Leia believes that Caden is not gone, and there is still light in him.**


	17. The Rise of Skywalker Part 1

**Here we go folks. The Rise of Skywalker! I won't say anything else except that I hope you enjoy my version of it.**

* * *

Mustafar. Where his grandfather, Darth Vader, was truly born. A year ago, Caden Skywalker had lived, but now, only Lord Kadus remained. His cousin, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, had offered to name him Darth Kadus, but he refused, saying he was not yet worthy to call himself a true Sith Lord. And as Kylo was now the Supreme Leader, Kadus, was the Master of the Knights of Ren, which irritated Tyron, as he believed he was more worthy.

But that was before, now, a year had passed since Kadus joined the First Order, and he was much respected by the officers and generals. One of Kadus' most trusted men was Allegiant General Pryde, a man that Kadus had a great respect for. He had served under his grandfather, Lord Vader in the Empire. Now, he had joined the First Order as Kadus' right hand man. Many members of the First Order, both feared and admired Kadus for his ruthlessness and his power.

However, once they heard the message spread throughout the galaxy, it caused some unease in Kadus. The voice was Lord Sidious, saying that the Sith would return, but it was impossible, it had to be. Anakin Skywalker had killed him over the forest moon of Endor over thirty five years ago. Kylo especially felt threatened by this turn of events. Snoke was the Supreme Leader and wanted the Sith to return as well, but this? This seemed like a ghost story.

On Mustafar laid the key to finding Palpatine. There was something called a Wayfinder, which could lead them to a planet called Exegol. The planet itself, Kadus found interesting. Supposedly it was the Sith homeworld, filled with darkness, a place Kadus longed to be. When he was Caden Skywalker, he longed for the light, now? Now all he needed was the darkness. Kadus, Kylo and Tyron led the forces of the First Order to where it was, killing all in their path. Kylo's form was still the same, but there was still anger on his face when he attacked, something Kadus found childish. Tyron as well. But Kadus, he kept calm throughout the entire fight, using the Force to pull his enemies close before slicing them in half. He believed that he could use the Dark side, but still keep a cool and clear head while doing so. They managed to find the Wayfinder and traveled all the way to Exegol on their personal fighters. All three Dark side users ignited their blades and made their approach to a fortress where they were lowered to a temple, with statues before them. They appeared in robes, and Kadus realized they were the ancient Sith before any of them.

"At last." A voice was heard. "You were trained well, children of the Dark side."

"I killed my master, Snoke." Kylo said. "I'll kill you."

"My boy." The voice said, not impressed. "I made Snoke. I have been," It said.

"Every voice," The voice of Maul said.

"You have ever heard," The voice of Snoke said.

"Inside your heads." The voice of Vader said. Kadus was hearing the voices too. The three of them stepped forward to see tubes filled with bodies of Snoke clones.

"The First Order was just the beginning." The voice said. "I will give you all, so much more."

"You'll die first." Kylo said.

"I have died before." The voice said. "But you should all know, the dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be… unnatural." The voice said before they found the body of the one man they came looking for.

Emperor Sheev Palpatine, Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith had returned.

Kylo lifted his blade at his face, but Kadus put his hand on his arm lowering it.

"So, you've learned the power to cheat death from Plageuis?" Kadus asked. Sidious turned to him impressed.

"Ah, so, you know the tales of my master?" He asked.

"I learned it from Luke Skywalker, that's how Vader, my grandfather joined you." Kadus responded.

"Ah, so you are Skywalker's spawn?" Sidious asked venomously.

"Luke Skywalker was my father. Not anymore." He responded. Sidious contemplated for a moment.

"I sense you have killed your past and embraced the Dark side of the Force." Sidious said.

"As Vader did before me." Kadus said. Sidious chuckled at that.

"Good. Perhaps I have need of you." Sidious said.

"How did you even survive?" Tyron asked. Sidious turned to him hatred in his eyes.

"So, you are not here to kill me?" Sidious asked.

"Why would I kill you? My grandfather died for you, on Naboo trying to destroy the Jedi." Tyron explained.

This took Kadus by surprise. That wasn't how the story went, Maul survived and was found by his brother, Savage Opress, who was then killed by Sidious before he tortured Maul. Maul was later killed on Tatooine by Obi-Wan Kenobi. Was Tyron never told the full story?

"Yes, he did. He served me well. As did Vader." Sidious said to the three of them. "But now they are dead. But I am not."

"You used the power Plageuis taught you?" Kylo asked.

"In a way. My body had died, but my soul lived. I had been aimlessly drifting for many years. I used the technology here, to restore my old body, but it wasn't enough, I must be here or else I will die." Sidious explained.

"How did you make Snoke? It's near impossible for a Sith to be made by scratch." Kadus said.

"It is. But no one knew who my master looked like. I made Snoke from the blood of my master. But I knew he couldn't be too powerful, or he would overthrow me. So I gave him a fraction of my power. Enough for him to build the First Order. But I now see, you are all more powerful than him." Sidious explained.

"And what can you give us?" Kylo asked.

"Everything." Sidious said. "A new Empire." He raised his mangled hands and beneath the ground several hundreds of Star Destroyers were rising from the ground. It would be enough to destroy the entire galaxy. "The might of the Final Order will soon be ready. It will be yours if you do as I ask." Sidious declared.

"And what is your bidding?" Kadus asked.

"Bring me my granddaughter. End the Jedi. Become what your grandfathers, could not. Do this, and you will all rule. And the Sith will finally return."

* * *

**Gonna stop it right there, I found the first few minutes online so, I just decided to write that. I hope I did alright with a lot of backstory being given as to how Palpatine survived and how Snoke was made. Kind of combining the theories of Snoke being a clone of Palpatine and being Plageuis at the same time. Hope you all enjoyed that and leave a comment with your theories or thoughts. Thanks for reading and we'll hopefully see you all soon.**

**Reviews:**

**MerlockVonBaron: We'll see. Not gonna say anything now, but I hope you like what I do here.**

**ABEBOABDU: Hope you like it even more. I, nowadays, don't like subverting expectations if they're done horribly. *cough cough* Game of Throne *cough cough*, but if they're done right and fit the story yeah. To me, Caden was always going to turn to the dark side especially after seeing what his father had done and caused all the chaos and death to happen. It naturally just made sense to me.**

**avengersendgame426: Ha ha! I'll never get tired of Ruin Johnson, but honestly I feel like the guy gets a little too much hate. Sure there were some things that could have been better, but I generally like the ideas he put into the story. 1. Yes, he'll have a helmet. 2. Pretty much answers that question with this chapter 3. I'll try, but honestly I wasn't that upset over their lack of screen time, it's kind of a tradition with Star Wars actually, introduce a cool character and don't really do much with them.**

**Guest DCDGojira: I'll do my best. And Tyron doesn't know his grandfather died at Tatooine, almost like his mother never told him the full truth, or that she didn't know herself.**

**Mr Guest: There is some truth to that. Caden will still be remembered as a hero, especially to Rey, Leia, Kira and Finn, but others might not be as forgiving. I do have a plan for this, and I hope you like it.**


	18. The Rise of Skywalker Part 2

Meanwhile on the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss, Rey, the last hope of the Jedi, was meditating. She was trying to connect with the Jedi from the past, to possibly aid her in the fight against the First Order.

"Be with me. Be with me. Be with me." She whispered, until she opened her eyes. "They're not with me. Ugh." She groaned before floating back to the ground and walking toward Leia, who held Anakin's saber in her hands.

Leia, for the past year had been training Rey in the ways of the Jedi, considering Luke was gone, Leia was technically the senior member of the Jedi Order, despite never having finished her training. Next to her was Kira Marek, who was also training to be a Jedi as well. Considering that Rey was training to be a Jedi it made sense for Kira to do the same as they needed more of the Jedi back with Caden being with the First Order. It was still sad for Rey, knowing that the love of her life was now the enemy, and now under a new name, Lord Kadus. Everyone who knew Rey, knew that she was haunted by it, and would sometimes need a moment to herself, to mourn her love.

"Rey." Leia said. "Be patient."

"I'm starting to think it's not possible. To hear the voices of the Jedi who came before." Rey said.

"Nothing's impossible." Leia argued.

"Nothing's impossible" Rey repeated the words, filling her with some hope. "I'm gonna run the training course." Rey said.

"Ready to not beat my time?" Kira asked. Rey scoffed at that.

"I've been ready." Rey said. Kira smiled at that.

They began their training course which involved some sparring as well as deflecting blasts from training droids while wearing the helmets that shielded their faces, making them trust in the Force and not their eyes. And it seemed to be going well for both of them. Both Rey and Kira were vastly gifted in the Force and their skills with a lightsaber had improved as well. both Rey and Kira were equally matched when it came to the blade, but when it was with the Force, Rey was a tad bit stronger than Kira was. Rey and Kira were about to finish the course when suddenly Rey tripped over the training droid. Kira knew something was off.

* * *

On the command ship of the First Order, Kadus was in his personal chambers. He looked to a container and opened it, revealing the burnt mask of Darth Vader. It was smoking, though it was not hot and Kadus touched it, reaching out to the dark side.

* * *

This is what made Rey stumble. She started swinging wildly at the training droid and it hit her multiple times. Kira knew there was something wrong.

"Rey!" She shouted trying to get her attention. But it wasn't working. Rey was still going after it, ignoring all the trees she was cutting down. "Rey! Stop!" She shouted again but to no avail. Rey eventually picked up a tree branch and pinned the droid against a tree, grabbing her lightsaber which was flying toward her. That's when both she and Kadus had multiple visions. Of Rey's parents, of Luke, of Han, of Kylo.

"_No!"_

"_Join me."_

"_Join me."_

"_Caden!"_

"_Ben, no!"_

"_You killed him!"_

"_Ben!"_

"_I have failed you!"_

Kadus walked away from the helmet while Rey was scared of what she was seeing.

"Rey?" Kira asked.

"I'm sorry." Rey replied.

"I know." Kira replied. And then they heard a beeping noise. It was BB-8 stuck under a tree that Rey had cut down.

"BB-8, I'm so sorry." Rey said as she and Kira lifted the tree off of the poor droid. They eventually found their way back to the base of the Resistance. "I didn't finish the training course, got distracted." Rey explained to Leia. "I'm just not feeling myself. I'm not feeling myself. I know it looks…" Rey trailed off. "It looks like I'm making excuses."

"Don't tell me what things look like, tell me what they are." Leia said in that firm but motherly voice.

"I think I'm just tired, that's all." Rey responded.

"General." Connix said from behind them. "Falcon still hasn't arrived. Commander's asking for guidance." Rey then pulled out Anakin's lightsaber from her belt.

"I will earn your brother's saber. One day." She said offering it to Leia, who took it. BB-8 then beeped out a response. "No." Rey chuckled. "You can't do it for me." She said.

"Never underestimate a droid." Leia told her, before walking away.

"Yes, Master." Rey said. Later, she found herself reading some of the Jedi texts she got from Ach-To, when Kira came up to her.

"You gonna be alright?" She asked.

"Yes, just a little distracted." Rey said brushing it off.

"You know, that might work on Leia, but not on me." Kira said firmly. Rey had a guilty look on her face.

"It's Caden. It's been a year since Crait. I miss him." Rey said softly.

"We all do." Kira replied.

"How do you deal with it? He was your friend, your best friend." Rey asked.

"I grew up with him, saw him as a brother, but that's not him. This Lord Kadus we've been hearing about, that's not Caden. Just like how Kylo Ren isn't Ben Solo. It's just another person. I believe there is still good in him." Kira said.

"I do too. But I have a feeling, that I might have to kill him." Rey said her voice shaking.

"No." Kira said firmly. "Never. We will find a way to bring him back. I swear to you, Caden Skywalker will return." Kira said.

"Rey! Kira!" A Resistance officer called out. "The Falcon's back!" Rey and Kira made their way to where the Falcon landed and it was in shambles.

"It's on fire! Whole thing is on fire!" Poe exclaimed before he noticed them. "Hey!"

"There's a spy?" Rey asked.

"Could have used your help earlier!" Poe said.

"How bad is it?" Rey asked.

"Really bad, actually, really bad." Poe answered. Rey looked at the Falcon in shock.

"Han's ship?" She asked.

"What'd you do to the droid?" Poe asked.

"What'd you do to the Falcon?" Rey asked back.

"The Falcon's a lot better than he is." Poe answered. Kira rolled her eyes at the scene and went over to Finn.

"Hey." She said hugging him.

"Hey, you." Finn said before giving her a quick peck on the lips. She then hit him on the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?" He asked.

"Why is the ship like this?" Kira asked.

"We had a little trouble." Finn tried to explain.

"A little? This is not a little!" Kira shouted.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry for worrying you." Finn apologized.

"I wasn't worried." Kira defended.

"It seems like you are." Finn said.

"Alright fine I was worried!" Kira replied.

"I thought you weren't though?" Finn teased.

"Shut up! I'm a woman and I have a right to be inconsistent!" Kira bit back.

"Finn!" Rey called out. "You made it back." She said hugging Finn.

"Yeah, barely." Finn replied.

"So, bad mood?" Rey asked.

"Me?" Finn asked.

"Him?" Rey asked pointing to Poe.

"Always." Finn responded.

"There's never a time where he isn't in a bad mood. If there is, I haven't seen it." Kira responded.

"Do we have a spy?" Rey asked to which Chewie in the back let out a growl. "You lightspeed skipped?" She asked Poe.

"Yeah, well it got us back didn't it?" Poe responded.

"Poe, the compressor's down!" Rey exclaimed.

"Oh, I know, I was there! Every time!" Poe said.

"You can't lightspeed skip the Falcon!" Rey shouted back.

"Actually it turns out you can!" Poe shouted.

"Alright guys, we just landed." Finn said trying to defuse the situation.

"Could we please not have this now?" Kira asked as well.

"What happened?" Rey asked.

"Bad news actually." Poe said.

"So no spy?" Rey asked.

"No. Spy." Poe said.

"Did we make contact with a spy or not?" Rey asked.

"There's a mole in the First Order and they sent us a message." Finn replied.

"You dropped a tree on him?" Poe asked to Rey about BB-8.

"You burned out both sub alternators?" Rey asked back.

"You know what? Maybe you should have been out there with us!" Poe accused.

"You know I want to be out there with you but—" Rey started.

"Yeah, but you're not! You're both here, training for what?" Poe asked both Kira and Rey. "You both are the best fighters we have. We need you. Out there, not here." Poe said before walking away.

"It's true." Finn said to both of them. There was a bit of guilt for them not being able to go out and fighting, but they were actually training to become Jedi.

"What's the message?" Rey asked. At night, everyone gathered around to hear what was the message.

"We've decoded the intel from the First Order Spy. And it confirms the worst." Poe said before shaking his head. "Somehow, Palpatine returned." This made the whole Resistance gasp in shock. The old Sith Lord had been dead for years, and somehow, he's returned?

"Do we believe this?" Kira asked.

"It cannot be! The emperor is dead!" Aftab, son of Ackbar said.

"Dark science, cloning. Secrets only the Sith knew." Beaumont Kin, a Resistance trooper said.

"He's been planning his revenge. His followers have been building something for years." Poe explained. "The largest fleet the galaxy's ever known. He calls it the Final Order. In 16 hours, attacks on all free worlds begin. The Emperor and his fleet have been hiding in the unknown regions, on a world called Exegol."

"Exegol does not appear on any star chart." Threepio explained. "But legend describes it as the hidden world of the Sith." He said. Rey immediately got up and began to look through the Jedi texts for what to find.

"So, Palpatine's been out there all this time. Snoke was just a pawn in his game. He's been pulling the strings." Poe said.

"Always, in the shadows from the very beginning." Leia said.

"If we want to stop him. We must find him. Must find Exegol." Maz Kanata said.

"General." Rey said. "Can I speak with you?" She asked Leia leading her to somewhere more private. "I know how to get to Exegol."

"Tell me." Leia said.

"Luke searched for it. For a long time, he nearly found it. There are ciphers here I can't read. But to get there, he said you'd need one of these. A Sith Wayfinder." Rey explained showing Leia the images of a triangular object. "They're compasses that lead to Exegol. To stop what we both know is coming, I need to finish what Luke started. Find Exegol, find the Emperor." Rey said.

"No." Leia responded. But Rey had already made up her mind.

"I don't want to go without your blessing but I will." Rey said. "I will, it's what you would do." She said. Leia knew she couldn't convince Rey otherwise and decided to let her go. Rey had managed to fix the Falcon in a couple of hours before being approached by Poe, Finn and Kira.

"Got her up and running?" Poe asked.

"You were right before. I'm gonna pick up Luke's search for Exegol. I'm gonna start where his trail went cold, the Forbidden Desert of Pasaana." Rey said.

"Yeah, I know. We're going with you." Poe said patting her on the arm. Rey was afraid for a moment, she didn't want any of them in danger.

"I need to go alone." She said to Finn and Kira.

"Yeah, alone with friends." Finn said as if it was nothing.

"It's too dangerous." Rey said to both of them.

"When has that stopped us?" Kira asked.

"We go together." Finn said with determination. Chewie let out a growl of confirmation. BB-8 beeped a response as well.

"I wholeheartedly agree." Threepio said. Rey chuckled at them, knowing she couldn't convince them to not go with her. As everyone was getting ready Kira approached an old friend.

"DJ, last chance." Kira said to her old partner.

"General asked me to s-s-study the old specs of Star Destroyers. I might know a few f-f-friends to help. That way we can stop the fleet if you find it." DJ said.

"If?" Kira asked.

"When." DJ chuckled. Kira went to move when DJ stopped her. "Are you gonna tell big F over there about…" He trailed off. Kira knew what he meant.

"After. He's got a lot on his mind right now, he doesn't need to worry about that." Kira said.

Rey, meanwhile, was having a moment to herself, thinking about the one person she knew she would have to face one day. She knew inevitably that Caden would be on Exegol, or perhaps even searching for her. She tried to make peace with it, but a part of her couldn't. She couldn't face the man she loves more than anything in the galaxy. But, perhaps Leia and Kira were right, that there was still good in him. Rey was then approached by Leia.

"There's so much I want to tell you." Rey said.

"Tell me when you get back." Leia said before handing her Anakin's saber, showing she had earned it. Rey then embraced Leia, not knowing it would be the last time she would see her. "Rey, never be afraid of who you are."

* * *

Meanwhile on the command ship of the First Order, Lord Kadus was in a training room with his pupils, the Knights of Ren, minus Tyron of course. They weren't exactly Force users, not yet anyway, but they had skills with many weapons. Axes, swords, clubs, they were all skilled in them. They had been a terrifying legend among the First Order troops, some calling them ghouls, but Kadus never saw them like that. He was in the middle of teaching them how to fight better.

"You need to keep your guard up." He said to one of them. "Otherwise, you are worthless to me." He turned to another. "And you, if you cannot wield that weapon, you are of no use to me." The doors opened and the Knights immediately kneeled to the cloaked figure entering the room. It was Kylo Ren, who now had his helmet back, fixed on Exegol, though now there were some red streaks across it. Kadus bowed his head to his cousin.

"Supreme Leader." He greeted.

"Lord Kadus." Kylo said in his mechanical voice. "I see the Knights are training well."

"They have much to learn." Kadus replied.

"Indeed. But now we have some information. I need you with me, I'm calling a meeting. But first, a gift, from the Emperor himself." Kylo said gesturing to two stormtroopers who carried a box with a helmet inside, it almost looked like Vader's helmet, but this was vastly different. Kadus looked amazed and shocked. "I know what you'll say. You are not ready. But I believe you are. Take your place as Vader's heir. As my right hand." Kadus looked at the helmet and put it on. "Well, Lord Kadus?"

"Call me, Darth Kadus." Kadus replied in a deep mechanical voice. The two of them led Tyron and the Knights of Ren to the meeting where several generals and admirals were gathered, among them General Pryde and Hux. Kylo dropped the head of an alien on the table.

"We have a spy in our ranks." Kylo said. "Who just sent a message to the Resistance. Whoever this traitor is, won't stop us. With what Lord Kadus, Tyron and I have seen on Exegol, the First Order, is about to become a true Empire." Kylo explained. "I sense unease about our appearance General Hux." Kylo said to Hux, who shook his head.

"About the mask? No sir, well done." Hux replied.

"I like it." An officer said.

"Forgive me sir," An admiral said. "But these allies on Exegol, they sound like a cult. Conjurers and soothsayers."

"They've conjured legions of Star Destroyers." Pryde said from his seat. "The Sith fleet will increase our resources ten-thousandfold. Such range and power will correct the error of Starkiller Base." Pryde said looking at Hux with contempt.

"Don't be so confident in a fleets abilities. We may have this power, but it is all because of the power of the Dark Side of the Force." Kadus said.

"Ah, yes, Lord Kadus, who used to be Caden Skywalker, the son of the last Jedi, Luke Skywalker, and now, you presume to be an expert on the Sith?" Admiral Quinn said. Kylo was about to do something and defend his cousin but Kadus shook his head. "This fleet, what is it a gift, what is he asking for in return? What does—" He started to say before he felt fingers around his throat, slowly gripping him.

"Do not presume to speak that name in my presence again. And you will remember your place, admiral. Or should I show you the true nature of the Dark Side?" Kadus replied.

"Enough." Kylo said. "Kadus, release him." He ordered.

"As you wish." Kadus said releasing the admiral from his grip, to which the man desperately gasped for air.

"Prepare to crush any worlds that defy us. Lord Kadus and the Knights of Ren will go hunting for the scavenger."

* * *

**So, I bought Rise of Skywalker on digital, because why not? I hope you all liked it. We got some insight into Rey's mind and Caden's or, well Kadus. This is a link for the helmet Caden wears, artwork/aEJYL it's the second one on the third row. And the rest of his outfit is like Darth Caedus.**

**Now, to a more serious issue. We are undergoing a bit of a crisis right now, the whole world is going crazy and my advice for the storm we are going through is to stay calm, collected and in prayer. And above all else, keep yourselves clean. I'm being calm in this situation right now, as it hasn't affected me, and I firmly believe that it won't. That's why I write my stories, for others who are going through tough times or who want to be entertained, and honestly, it's a good time to be a writer now. You are all in my thoughts and prayers and I wish you all well, in this time of crisis.**

**Reviews:**

**avengersendgame426: Thanks, yeah, it bugged me a little they never delved into how he survived and just had throwaway lines. 1. Yes, Kira will be conflicted as well, and 2. As you read, she is training along with Rey.**

**ABEBOABDU: Caden has a mask similar to Vader's, hope you like it.**

**Mr Guest: It surprised Sidious that he knew so much about the Dark Side and the stories told. And yeah, Caden is a bit more like Vader rather than Kylo. We'll see what happens.**

**PrinceTanix: We'll see about that.**


	19. The Rise of Skywalker Part 3

The group had made their way to Pasaana to find the clue for the Sith Wayfinder. This was last location Luke Skywalker was at before he disappeared on Ach-To. The four heroes managed to find the way to where the clue was.

"You sure this is it?" Poe asked.

"These are the exact coordinates that Master Luke left behind." Threepio replied. But when they got there, there seemed to be a festival going on.

"What is this?" Poe asked.

"The Acky Acky festival of the ancestors. This celebration occurs only once every 42 years." Threepio explained.

"Well, that's lucky." Finn said.

"Lucky indeed." Threepio said. "This festival is know for its colorful kites and its delectable sweets." He explained to which all four of them turned to him irritated. Though, Threepio couldn't see that as he turned around himself. They made their way deeper in the crowds where the party was getting louder.

"I've never seen anything like this." Rey said.

"I've never seen so few wayfinders." Finn retorted.

"That's because you're not a Jedi sweetie." Kira said. Though, Finn was taken aback, because he wanted to tell Kira something important.

"There's always random First Order patrols in crowds like these. So keep your heads down. Chewie." Poe explained to all of them. Chewie crouched down to a really low level. They all decided to split up to find out where the clue was. Rey was looking at all the different people there, celebrating at a time like this. They didn't care about what was happening, they were just living their lives in peace. Rey then felt a tug at her leg. It was one of the aliens there.

"She is saying, 'Welcome.'" Threepio translated. The alien continued to speak to Rey. "Her name is Nambi Ghima." Threepio said.

"That's an excellent name. I'm Rey." Rey said. The alien spoke again.

"She would be honored to know your family name too." Threepio translated. Rey didn't want to though. She remembered what her family name really was. She remembered what Caden told her, before he truly turned. That she was a Palpatine. The granddaughter of Darth Sidious. No one in the Resistance really knew who she was, Rey chose not to disclose that information. She shook her head at the alien.

"I don't have one. I'm just Rey." She said.

* * *

That's when she felt that familiar presence she hadn't felt in a long time. She turned around, the area looked as if it was in night. Then she saw him. Or rather, a creature in a mask.

"Palpatine wants you." Kadus said.

"Just like your cousin, you serve another master?" Rey asked.

"No, I have other plans." Kadus replied. "I offered you my hand once. You wanted to take it. Why didn't you?" He asked.

"You could've killed me. Why didn't you?" Rey asked back.

"You know I care for you, Rey. You can't hide from me." Kadus said.

"I see through that mask. You're haunted. Conflicted, you can't stop seeing what you've become." Rey said.

"Do you still count the days since your parents left?" Kadus asked. "There's such pain, such anger in you. I don't want to see you harmed. I don't want to kill you. I'm going to find you and I will show you the true power of the dark side. When I offer my hand again, you'll take it." Kadus explained.

"We'll see." Rey retorted. Kadus reached out with his hand and managed to use the time he had the connection with Rey to grab her necklace. Rey was stunned that this happened and the connection dropped. She decided to warn her friends. "We have to go, back to the Falcon now!" She shouted.

"Why?" Finn asked.

"It's Caden." She said. This shocked the whole group.

* * *

Meanwhile on the command ship Kadus and Pryde were waiting to find out where they needed to go. An officer appeared with the necklace in her hand.

"Sir, we had this analyzed. It comes from the Middian System. Pasaana, Forbidden Valley." She reported.

"Prepare my ship. Alert the local troops. Send a division, Allegiant General." Kadus said making his way to the hanger.

"Yes, my lord." Pryde said.

* * *

The group was making their way to the Falcon to get out of there before the First Order arrived. Unfortunately they came across some trouble.

"Freeze!" A stormtrooper shouted. "I've located the Resistance fugitives, all units report to—" He started to say, before he could say anymore he was hit with an arrow to his eye. The trooper fell down dead. All four heroes turned around to see two figures with masks on to hide their appearance.

"Follow us." One of them said. All of them made their way to a transport. "Hurry. Leia sent us a transmission." One of the figures said something in an alien language to one of the drivers who confirmed it with an okay.

"How'd you find us?" Finn asked. The two figures then removed their masks to reveal an older man and a Twi'lek female. The four of them already knew who they were. Lando Calrissian and Hera Syndulla.

"Wookies stand out in a crowd." Lando joked.

"Not that hard to find." Hera added. Chewie then let out a cheer hugging Lando.

"It's good to see you too old buddy!" Lando exclaimed.

"This is General Lando Calrissian and this is Captain Hera Syndulla." Threepio started to explain.

"We know who they are Threepio." Rey said.

"It is an honor general." Finn said to the old Rebel general.

"I'm such a huge fan, Captain." Kira said not being able to hold in her excitement. "With what you've done against Thrawn and the Empire in general." Kira trailed off.

"General Calrissian, Captain Syndulla, we're looking for Exegol." Poe said.

"Of course you are." Lando said. He drew up a hologram of a Sith Wayfinder for them to see. "Only two were made." He explained.

"Luke Skywalker came here to find one." Rey said.

"I know, we were with him." Lando said referring to himself and Hera.

"Sabine Wren and Ahsoka Tano as well. We were trailing an old Jedi hunter." Hera explained. Lando hit a button to reveal an alien.

"Ochi of Bestoon." He said. "He was carrying a clue that could lead to a Wayfinder. We all followed his ship halfway across the galaxy here. When we got to his ship, it was abandoned." Lando explained.

"No clue, no Wayfinder." Hera said.

"Is his ship still here?" Kira asked.

"It's out in the desert where he left it." Lando said.

"We need to get to that ship. Search it again." Rey said. Then they all heard ships approaching, TIE fighters.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Lando said.

"Ochi's ship is out past Lurch Canyon." Hera said to them.

"Thank you General. Captain." Poe said to the two of them. Chewie let out a growl saying goodbye to his old friend.

"You too, Chewie." Lando said.

"Leia needs pilots." Rey said before leaving.

"My flying days are long gone." Lando said.

"Mine too." Hera said.

"But do me a favor, give Leia my love." Lando said.

"You should give it to her, yourself." Rey said.

"Hey." Hera stopped Rey in her tracks. "I knew Caden when he was a little one. He and my son used to play all the time. He may have his father's skill with the Force, but there's a lot more of his mother in him than he knows. He will come back." She said. Rey just nodded her head, but took Hera's words to heart. The group made their way to two speeders where Poe got to work on it, starting them up.

"How do you know how to do that?" Finn asked.

"No need to worry, I made it!" Threepio said. The locals didn't seem to like what they were doing, however.

"We gotta go!" Poe shouted. The group were in two different speeders. Poe, Finn and Threepio were in one, while Rey, Kira, Chewie and BB-8 were in another. They were then being chased by stormtroopers. Rey and Kira fired back at them, but they had shields on their speeders. Suddenly both of the troopers launched their partners in the air revealing that they had jetpacks.

"Great! Now they use that on us?" Kira asked. They decided to split up. Rey and Kira would handle the jet troopers while Finn and Poe would deal with the speeders. They were being chased for a while before BB-8 started beeping at them.

"Not now, BB-8!" Rey shouted. BB-8 however hit a cannister that went up in the air letting out a puff of yellow smoke blinding one of the speeder troopers. Kira saw an opportunity and blasted the speeder when it flew into the air. "Never underestimate a droid!" Rey exclaimed. Chewie shot one of the jet troopers before Rey and Kira came across the ship they were looking for.

"Ochi's ship!" Rey exclaimed. But she knew that ship. "I've seen that ship before."

"Rey! Kira!" Finn shouted. "You get all of them?" He asked, to which the last jet trooper blasted both speeders sending all of them flying into some black sand. All of them recovered quickly and began to shoot at the trooper eventually hitting him and sending the trooper flying into a rock. But then the sand started to move and they found themselves sinking.

"What the hell is this?" Poe asked.

"Sinking fields! Grab onto something!" Rey exclaimed.

"Will this agony ever end?" Threepio moaned. Everyone starts sinking deeper into it.

"Kira! Kira I never told you!" Finn started to say.

"What? Finn, I—" Kira started to say herself but all of them sunk. But they didn't die. Instead they all found themselves underground.

"You alright?" Poe asked Rey.

"Yeah." Rey said.

"Well, this is not any better." Kira commented.

"What is this place?" Finn asked.

"This isn't the afterlife is it? Are droids allowed here?" Threepio said, mostly to himself.

"How do we get out of here?" Finn asked. That's when Rey and Kira activated their blue and green lightsabers to shed some light. Poe pulled out his flashlight, which sort of didn't have the same effect as the blades.

"We have to hurry." Rey said.

"So, what were you going to tell me?" Kira asked Finn.

"About what?" Finn asked.

"Well, when we were in the sinking sand, you said, 'I never told you…' What?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later." Finn said.

"You mean when Poe's not here? Or Rey for that matter?" Poe remarked.

"Yeah." Finn replied.

"We're gonna die in sand burrows and we're all keeping secrets?" Poe asked sarcastically.

"I'll tell you, when you tell us about all that shifty stuff you do." Finn said.

"Alright, guys enough." Kira said trying to defuse the situation.

"I do not want to know what made these tunnels." Poe said.

"Judging based on the circumference of the tunnel walls—" Threepio started.

"I said I do _not _want to know." Poe emphasized. They eventually found a speeder.

"Is that a speeder?" Finn asked.

"An old one." Rey said.

"Perhaps we will find the driver." Threepio said. BB-8 beeped out something.

"Yeah, I think dead too buddy." Poe said.

"Oh, my. A hex charm." Threepio commented. "A common emblem of Sith loyalists." They all put the pieces together as to whose speeder's this was.

"This was Ochi's?" Finn asked.

"Luke sensed it, Ochi never left this place." Rey said.

"And he ended up down here." Finn said.

"He was headed for his ship. Same thing happened to us happened to him." Poe said.

"So how did he even get out?" Kira asked.

"He didn't." Rey said to which the group discovered the remains of Ochi.

"Bones. I don't like bones." Poe said disgusted.

"Really? All the things we've been through and bones creeps you out the most?" Kira asked. BB-8 then discovered something metallic under the sand. He blew away some of it and Rey picked it up to reveal a dagger with some writing on it. But when Rey touched it, she started feeling darkness within it.

"Horrible things… have happened with this." she shuddered.

"You gonna be alright?" Kira asked putting her hand on Rey's shoulder.

"Yeah." Rey said.

"Looks like there's some writing on it." Poe commented.

"Perhaps I can translate." Threepio offered. They gave him the dagger and he looked at it. "Oh, the location of the Wayfinder is on this dagger. It's the clue that Master Luke was searching for."

"And? Where's the Wayfinder?" Finn asked.

"I am afraid I cannot tell you." Threepio replied.

"20.3 fazillion languages, you can't read that?" Poe asked incredulous.

"Is fazillion even a word Poe?" Kira asked.

"No, I have read it." Threepio responded. "I know exactly where the Wayfinder is. Unfortunately it is written in the runic language of the Sith." Threepio said.

"So what?" Rey asked.

"My programming forbids me from translating it." Threepio responded.

"So, you're telling us the one time we need you to talk, you can't?" Kira asked.

"Irony, ma'am. I am mechanically incapable of speaking translations from Sith." Threepio said. But as he was talking a large creature was coming behind him. Everyone readied their weapons but Rey gestured for them to lower them. She then gave her blade to Finn. The creature began to hiss at them, but it didn't move any more forward. That's when Rey saw there was a wound on the creature. She stepped forward with her hand and placed it on the wound. Then she closed her eyes and reached out into the Force. Then, the wounds started going away, Rey could also feel that a bit of strength was leaving her. As soon as it was healed the serpent moved away from them knocking the wall in the process leaving an opening for the heroes to escape.

"How did you do that?" Kira asked.

"I just transferred a bit of life into him. Force energy." Rey said.

"I heard the Jedi never found out about it before they fell to the Empire. After that, I think my father talked about the possibility of it." Kira said.

"You would've done the same." Rey said.

"Maybe." Kira said. All of them made their way out of the cave, but unknown to them, the Knights of Ren had landed nearby. However, Kadus was not among them. the group went toward Ochi's ship to find out what clue was left behind.

"We cannot possibly fly that old wreck." Threepio commented.

"We gotta keep moving. Find someone who can translate that dagger. Like a helpful droid." Poe said.

"I suggest we return to the Millennium Falcon at once." Threepio suggested.

"They'll be waiting for us at the Falcon." Kira said.

"Yeah, and they'll throw us in the pits of Griq." Finn added.

"And use you as a target droid." Poe added.

"You both make excellent points at times." Threepio said. But Kira could see that Rey was focused on something else.

"Rey?" She asked. Rey then handed her staff to Kira.

"I'll be right behind you." Rey said. That's when Kira felt what Rey was feeling.

"You need help?" She asked.

"No, I'll be fine." Rey said. "It's okay." Rey moved closer into the desert waiting for something while the rest of the group made their way to the ship.

"Let's see what we got. Let's get those converters fired up." Poe said flicking some switches making the ship operational. "There we go." Poe said.

"Chewie, tell Rey we gotta go." Finn said to the Wookie who quickly made his way to where Rey was.

"Wait, no." Kira said. "Rey will be fine." She said but the Wookie was already long gone. "Damn it!" Kira grumbled. Poe managed to get the ship's thrusters on.

"What the hell's she doing? Where's Chewie?" Poe grumbled. That's when Finn figured it out.

"It's Caden." He said running out of the ship.

"Finn, wait!" Kira said running after him. They both ran to find out that Chewie had been taken prisoner by the First Order and were loading him onto another transport.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rey was preparing herself for the inevitable confrontation with Caden. She drew her saber and activated it. Kadus was heading in his TIE Whisper fighter, going at a fast speed. Rey then turned around ready to start her move. As Kadus approached closer to her, Rey started running away from the fighter. Kadus moved closer and closer until Rey vaulted into the air and quite gracefully sliced off one of Kadus' wings sending him flying across the desert, crashing his ship.

"Rey!" Finn shouted. "They got Chewie!" He pointed to the ship that was carrying Chewie.

Rey decided to act fast and used the Force to pull the ship down. Kira was about to do the same when she saw her best friend step out of the wreckage of the fighter with his mask off. She froze, not knowing what to do. Kadus made his way toward where Rey was and used the Force as well to push the ship into space. It was a struggle between the two young Force users as they tried to push or pull the ship. That's when Kira sensed it as well, they were both equally matched, they had power in them that balanced each other. But then she saw something unexpected. As Rey was trying to pull the ship closer to her she shot out Force lightning from her hand blowing up the ship. Kira's heart stopped.

"CHEWIE!" Rey shrieked.

"NO!" Finn screamed. Even Kadus was surprised at what he saw. What remained of the ship fell to the ground.

"Rey!" Poe shouted from the ship. "We gotta go, they're coming!" He shouted. Kira could see that Rey was frozen in place for a moment. Kadus could see her looking at her hand in shock before turning to him. Rey eventually went toward Ochi's ship with Kadus in awe at what he saw. Now he knew what he had to do.

* * *

**Whew, that was a lot to digest wasn't it? And I figured if I'm gonna have Sabine be Caden's mom, I might as well include Hera as well. I'll hopefully get the next chapter soon, I have a few days off work so I'll use that time to write.**

**Reviews:**

**MerlockVonBaron: Yeah, a little bit.**

**avengersendgame426: No worries. I've always been healthy and clean all my life thanks to my mother, so there's no need to worry. Plus it's getting warmer now, so it should be dying down. And whenever I'm off work I just stay home. Well, as you saw, even Kadus was surprised at how Rey used lightning. Kira's reaction will come next chapter.**

**suppes1: Thanks!**

**ABEBOABDU: I get it. Actually, Sabine was born two years before the birth of the Empire, so she's two years older than Luke. But again, Anakin and Padme were different ages too, so it kind of rhymes almost like Lucas said. I'll consider doing a prequel series, but I'd need a lot of time to do that, and frankly I don't have that right now. Though, I seriously want to do it though, and see the journey between 6 and 7, especially with Caden as a child training with Ahsoka.**

**Mr Guest: Yeah, it's just to show the Knights of Ren as more than background characters, add a bit of depth before the climax. Kadus is more like Vader, so he only uses Force Choke, but I'll see what I can do.**


	20. The Rise of Skywalker Part 4

On Ochi's ship hiding in an asteroid field the group was trying to figure out what to do next. However, Rey was thinking about what happened at Pasaana, she had accidently killed Chewie with Force lightning. Something that she knew, her grandfather used.

"I lost control." Rey said.

"It wasn't your fault. It was that, _thing_, wearing Caden's face." Finn said firmly.

"It was me." Rey said.

"No, it was Kadus. My father used that same power too, but he was a hero. So are you, you're not evil." Kira said trying to convince her.

"Chewie's gone. That power came from me." Rey said. "There are things neither of you know."

"Then tell us." Finn pleaded. Rey took some time to answer.

"I, uh, had a vision. Of the throne of the Sith. And who was on it." Rey said her voice shaking.

"Kadus? Ren?" Finn asked, hoping that was the answer.

"And me." Rey whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile on the command ship of the First Order, the Falcon was being towed to the hanger.

"We've recovered the scavenger's ship, but she got away. Under the command of the Knights of Ren we suffered losses, a transport was destroyed." Hux explained to Kylo, Tyron and Pryde.

"I've seen the report." Pryde said.

"Is that all?" Kylo asked. "Or will you be wasting my time again?"

"No, Supreme Leader. There was another transport in the desert. It brought back a valuable prisoner." Hux said with a smirk.

"Prisoner?" Tyron asked curious. They followed Hux to where the prisoner was and the door opened to reveal, Chewbacca, alive and well. Kylo studied the creature for a moment, remembering Ben Solo's past with the beast. Ben may have had fond memories, but Kylo never did.

"The beast used to fly with Han Solo." Hux said with Chewie roaring at the back of his head.

"Take it to Interrogation Six." Kylo ordered walking away to his apprentice's chambers along with Tyron. "What happened down there?"

"I needed to see what happened. To test her." Kadus replied.

"How could she do that? That's impossible." Tyron exclaimed.

"She's stronger than you think." Kadus replied.

"She'd be dead by now if your feelings for her didn't get in the way." Tyron bit back. Kadus gripped his blade.

"Say that one more time." Kadus replied.

"Enough! This bickering is pointless." Kylo reprimanded them.

"Forgive me, Supreme Leader." Kadus said bowing his head to his cousin. Tyron just grumbled.

"But Tyron has a point, you jeopardized your life and this mission." Kylo said sternly.

"The Emperor said he wanted his granddaughter." Kadus replied calmly.

"Who is his granddaughter?" Tyron said.

"She is someone we know very well." Kadus said.

* * *

"We've only got eight hours left. What are we gonna do?" Poe asked the group.

"What _can_ we do? We gotta go back to base." Kira said.

"We don't have time to go back. We are not giving up! If we do that Chewie died for nothing." Poe exclaimed.

"Poe, Chewie had the dagger." Finn said.

"Well, then we gotta find another way." Poe said.

"There isn't, we had the only clue to the Wayfinder and now it's gone!" Kira exclaimed.

"So true, the inscription lives only in my memory now." Threepio said. The four of them turned to him shocked.

"Hold on. The inscription that was on the dagger is in your memory?" Poe asked.

"Yes Master Poe. But the translation from a forbidden language cannot be retrieved. That is short of a redacted memory bypass." Threepio explained.

"A complete what?" Finn asked.

"It's a terribly dangerous and sinful act performed on unwitting droids by dregs and criminals." Threepio explained.

"Yeah, let's do that." Kira said.

"I know a black market droidsmith," Poe started.

"Black market droidsmith?" Threepio asked incredulous.

"But he's on Kijimi." Poe sighed.

"What's wrong with Kijimi?" Finn asked.

"I had a little, bad luck, on Kijimi." Poe said "But if this mission fails, it'll all be for nothing. All we've done, all this time." Poe said. Finn stood up determined.

"We're all in this. Till the end." He said. Rey then stood up.

"For Chewie." Rey said.

"For Chewie." Kira said. Finn held out his hand to Poe.

"Hands?" He asked.

"Hands." Finn replied. Poe grabbed Finn's hand, and then Threepio grabbed Poe's other hand. He was a bit irritated at that.

"Kijimi." Poe said. The ship then made its way to Kijimi, unaware of the enemy ship behind them. meanwhile, BB-8 came with a little green and white droid.

"Hello, hello." The droid said.

"Hello." Rey said reaching her hand out, but the droid backed off as if scared.

"No, no, no thank you." The droid said.

"Looks like someone didn't treat him nicely." Kira said.

"It's alright, you're with us now." Rey said.

* * *

Eventually the group arrived on Kijimi, where several stormtroopers were doing what they set out to do. Take the galaxy's young and force them into recruitment for the First Order. It wasn't a pleasant sight for Kira, she felt like slicing some of them in half for doing this, but they had to do this first, then those same children would be safe. Her thoughts dwelled on Rey and what happened on Pasaana, with her Force lightning. She knew her father did that, but this was something different. Her father was trained by Darth Vader, Rey wasn't trained by any Dark side user. Perhaps there was something more to her than she thought. Poe managed to find them after he had gone to scout ahead.

"They're everywhere." Poe said. "I know what we should do."

"So do I. We should leave." Threepio said.

"You know, Threepio, for just one second can you be brave? One second, that's all I'm asking." Kira said.

"Very well, Mistress Kira." Threepio said.

"Thank you." Kira said.

"Alright, one second has passed. I am now terrified again." Threepio said.

"Thanks, Threepio. I appreciate it." Kira said blankly.

"Clam it, Threepio. Follow me." Poe said leading them to another part of the city. "Alright, let's head down this way—" Poe started to say before a gun was pointed at his head.

"Heard you were spotted at Monk's gate. Thought, 'He's not stupid enough to come back here.'" A woman in a mask said.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Poe said.

"Who's this?" Rey asked.

"What's going on Poe?" Kira asked.

"Guys, this is Zorii. Zorii, this is Rey, Finn and Kira." Poe said.

"I could pull this trigger right now." Zorii said not caring.

"I've seen you do worse." Poe said.

"For a lot less." Zorii said.

"Can we just, uh, talk about this?" Poe asked.

"I wanna see your brains in the snow." Zorii replied.

"So, you're still mad?" Poe asked. "Zorii, we could use your help, we gotta crack this droids head open and fast." Poe explained.

"Pardon me!" Threepio said.

"We're trying to find Babu Frik." Poe said.

"Babu? Babu works for the crew, that's not you anymore." Zorii replied.

"What crew?" Rey asked.

"Oh, funny he never mentioned it." Zorii said. "Your friends old job was running spice."

"You were a spice runner?" Finn asked surprised.

"You were a stormtrooper?" Poe asked back.

"Were you a spice runner?" Rey asked.

"Were you a scavenger?" Poe asked again.

"Spice runner? Really?" Kira asked.

"Pilot and secret Jedi trainee? Really? We could do this all night." Poe said.

"You don't have all night. You know, I'm still digging out of the hole you put me in when you left to join the Resistance." Zorii said. "You." she said pointing to Rey. "You're the one they're looking for. Bounty for her just might cover us." Zorii said before giving out an order to her men. However, Rey and Kira acted fast and managed to subdue them, with Zorii on the ground staring at two lightsabers in her face.

"We could really use your help, please." Rey pleaded.

"Not that either of you care, but I think you're both okay." Zorii said surrendering.

"I care." Rey said holding her hand out to her. Zorii then led them through the streets before coming on a First Order patrol.

"Walkers, stay close by." She instructed.

"Poe Dameron, spice runner, runner of spice." Finn said jokingly to Poe.

"Alright." Poe sighed.

"Get your spice!" Finn shouted.

"Come one Threepio." Kira said to the droid lagging behind. But unknown to them, they were being followed by the Knights of Ren.

"Report to Lord Kadus." One of them said. "We found the girl and her friends."

* * *

In one of the bars there, the group were making their way to Babu Frik who could help them with Threepio's translation of the Wayfinder.

"I haven't the faintest idea why I agreed to this." Threepio said to himself. "I must be malfunctioning." Rey put a comforting pat on Threepio's shoulder when she knelt to the alien, known as Babu Frik, who was extremely tiny.

"Babu? Babu Frik? Is this gonna work?" She asked the alien who let out a response in a language that even Rey didn't understand. "Zorii? Is this gonna work?" She asked Poe's old friend. Zorii and Babu exchanged words for a bit.

"He said he's found something in your droids forbidden memory banks. Words translated from Sith?" She asked.

"Yep, that's it." Kira said.

"Who are you hanging out with that speaks Sith?" Zorii asked Poe who dodged the question.

"Babu, can you make him translate it?" Poe asked the small alien. Zorii and Babu exchanged words.

"Yes, but it will cause a complete—" Zorii started.

"A complete memory wipe." Threepio finished.

"Wait, we make him translate it, and he won't remember… anything?" Kira asked.

"Droid, memory go blank." Babu said in Common.

"There must be some other way." Threepio said.

"Doesn't Artoo back up your memory?" Finn asked.

"Oh please." Threepio scoffed. Artoo's storage units are famously unreliable." Threepio explained.

"You know the odds better than any of us." Rey said. "Do we have a choice?" She asked. Threepio appeared to be thinking for a moment before walking to the other side of the room.

"If this mission fails, it was all for nothing. What we've done, all this time." Threepio said before turning back to them but not saying anything.

"What are you doing there, Threepio?" Poe asked.

"Taking one last look sir, at my friends. Old and New." He said. Suddenly there was a thudding sound.

"Night raids are gonna start soon. I'll keep a lookout." Zorii said.

"I'll come with." Poe said.

"Still don't trust me?" She asked.

"Did you ever trust me?" Poe asked.

"Nope." Zorii said leaving the group to wait on Babu to finish his work on Threepio.

* * *

Meanwhile on the command ship, Kylo, Kadus and Tyron were awaiting information from the Knights of Ren about where the Resistance fugitives were. Eventually they found themselves walking to Pryde and Hux.

"Report General Pryde." Kylo said.

"There's been a development sir." Pryde answered. "The Knights of Ren have tracked the scavenger to a settlement called Kijimi."

"Shall we destroy the city Supreme—" Hux started but when Kylo held his finger up that silenced him. Kadus rolled his eyes under his mask.

"No need. I'll deal with them." Kadus said.

"Like how you dealt with them on Pasaana?" Tyron grumbled under his breath.

"Repeat those words to me Lord Tyron, and you will know how your grandfather met his fate." Kadus replied calmly. Tyron glared at him. "Prepare my ship." Kadus said walking away. Kylo followed him.

"You could use some help down there." Kylo said.

"I could, but I don't need help." Kadus replied.

"I think you do. Tyron is right about one thing, the girl is your weakness. Your feelings for her will betray you." Kylo said.

"It will not. I have no weakness. If anyone is weak, it's you. Do you honestly believe the Emperor will let you rule? After what our grandfather did to him?" Kadus asked.

"Vader never betrayed him. Anakin Skywalker was the one who killed him." Kylo argued.

"He may not believe that. Just stay out of my way, cousin." Kadus said walking away, leaving Kylo to ponder Kadus' words.

* * *

On Kijimi Babu was busy doing his work on Threepio. He had just shut down, leaving Babu to continue to find the translation. Rey decided to work on the droid on Ochi's ship, putting some oil in his wheel.

"Squeaky wheel. I have a squeaky wheel." The droid said. Rey finished her work and the droid began moving. "Squeak eliminated. Thank you. Very kind." The droid said rolling away. But Rey felt something in that moment.

"There's something not right about all this. About all this. The ship he was on, Ochi's ship." She said.

"You said back on Pasaana that you've seen that ship?" Kira asked.

"The day my parents left." Rey responded. "They were on that ship."

"Are you sure?" Finn asked.

"Why were they on his ship? What were they doing?" Kira asked. Before Rey could speak, Zorii and Poe returned.

"There's an incoming Destroyer." Zorii said.

"We gotta go now. Babu? Is it done?" Poe asked.

"Droid is ready." Babu said activating Threepio whose eyes turned red.

"The Emperor's Wayfinder is in the Imperial vault. At Delta 3-6, Transient 9-3-6, bearing 3-2, on a moon in the Endor system. From the southern shore. Only this blade tells. Only this blade tells." Threepio said in a robotic voice before shutting down again.

"The Endor system, where the last war ended?" Finn asked.

"The second Death Star, of course!" Kira exclaimed. Before they could discuss more rumbling was felt throughout the place. Rey went up to see what was happening.

"Ren's Destroyer." Rey confirmed.

"He's here?" Poe asked. Rey almost answered back but then she felt a presence. A presence she thought was…

"Chewie?" Rey asked.

"What about him?" Finn asked.

"He's on Ren's ship. He's alive." Rey said. This brought the group some hope.

"What? How?" Poe asked.

"He's alive! He must have been on a different transport." Rey explained.

"We gotta go get him!" Finn exclaimed.

"Your friend's on that sky trash?" Zorii asked.

"I guess he is." Poe said. Just then Threepio was reactivated.

"Might I introduce myself? I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations. And you are?" Threepio greeted.

"Okay, that's gonna be a problem." Poe said.

"Little bit." Kira added. The group was making their way back to Ochi's ship to board the Destroyer, while Kadus was making his own way to the planet.

"Move your metal ass Threepio! We're almost there!" Poe exclaimed.

"How dare you?! We've only just met!" Threepio exclaimed. Kira saw Poe and Zorii exchange words before Zorii handed him some medallion. Kadus' ship landed on Kijimi while the group made their way to the Destroyer. Whatever Zorii gave Poe, it seemed to work as they landed in a hanger bay. Two stormtroopers walked toward them.

"Credentials and manifest." One of them said before the two of them were blasted away. The four heroes blasted more troopers before planning their next move.

"You three stay there!" Rey commanded the droids.

"Happily." Threepio responded.

"Which way?" Poe asked Finn.

"Uh, no idea, follow me!" Finn said leading them into the Destroyer. Where they bumped into two troopers on patrol.

"Drop your weapons." One of them said. Rey stepped forward and waved her hand, using a Jedi Mind Trick.

"It's okay that we're here." She said.

"It's okay that you're here." One trooper said.

"It's good." The other said. Kira stepped forward too.

"You're relieved that we're here." She said.

"It's great that you're here."

"Welcome guys."

"Do they do that to us?" Poe asked Finn.

"We're looking for a prisoner and his belongings." Rey said. They were led to an area of the ship where they could find Chewie. "Cameras." Rey said with the four of them blasting the cameras.

"They said Chewie's this way." Finn said before getting to work on a door. Rey, however, knew something else. They had to get the one thing they needed to stop the Emperor. The doors opened. "Rey, come on."

"The dagger's on this ship, we need it." Rey said.

"Why?" Poe asked.

"A feeling. I'll meet you all back in the hanger." She said before leaving.

"Rey wait." Finn started after her, but Poe and Kira held him back.

"Chewie." Poe reminded Finn.

"She needs to do this on her own." Kira said with them making their way to where Chewie was.

* * *

Back on Kijimi, Kadus was searching for Rey and her friends. The scene before him, he tried to ignore. Many people were being forced to give up their children so they could be brainwashed in order to be apart of the First Order. Kadus felt that strategy was unnecessary. They should have just used the cloning technology like on Kamino. Like the first Empire did, before they downgraded their troops. Kadus knew about the 501st Legion from stories, he wished they had them to fight with. The Knights of Ren approached him.

"We found them here my lord, but they must have disappeared." A Knight said.

"No one easily disappears like that. They're likely hiding somewhere else, search the city again, and this time, get me better results." Kadus commanded firmly. The Knights left to investigate again. "She's close." Kadus said to himself.

* * *

On the Destroyer, Finn, Poe and Kira managed to find where Chewie was.

"Of course we came back for you!" Kira said. Chewie let out a growl.

"Yeah, Rey's here. She's gonna get the dagger." Finn said. They made their way out of the prison area and back to the hanger. "The ship's this way." Finn said. But then some troopers were at the other side of the door. "Wrong way!" He shouted.

"Great." Kira grumbled.

"There's not really a right way, is there?" Poe asked.

"Never is with these people!" Kira shouted. The three of them plus Chewie were shooting their way to the hanger with many troopers on their tail. Poe managed to get ahead before he was shot in the arm.

"Poe!" Finn exclaimed rushing to his friend's side. Kira followed behind.

"You alright?" Kira asked.

"Nope." Poe said when he saw dozens of troopers surrounding them. "Hey Fellas." Poe said.

"Shut up scum!" A trooper shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rey found herself in the chambers of Kadus. It was a white colored room with a shrine in the middle of the room. It had the burned helmet of Darth Vader. Behind her on a table were Chewie's Bowcaster and gear as well as the dagger to the Wayfinder. When she held it, she heard the voices of two different people shouting.

"Rey." A familiar voice said behind her. Rey spun around igniting her lightsaber, seeing Darth Kadus on Kijimi. "Wherever you are, you are extremely hard to find." He said, almost complimenting her.

"You're hard to get rid of." She bit back before turning back to the table.

"Do you?" Kadus asked. "Do you really want to get rid of me? Or is there a part of you that wants me there?" He asked.

"Quiet!" Rey whispered.

"I pushed you in the desert because I needed to see it." Kadus said. "I needed you to see it. Who you are. I told you before, I know who you're parents are." He said. Rey turned back, holding her lightsaber to defend herself.

"You're lying." She said.

"Don't you know me by now? I never lied to you. Your father is the son of Palpatine. Well, a failed clone of his who didn't have his power. The Sith followers on Exegol let him go to live out his life." Kadus explained. "He and your mother chose to be no one, to keep you safe."

"Don't!" Rey exclaimed.

"You remember. You have to." Kadus said.

"I don't want this!" Rey shouted.

"Search your memories." Kadus said.

"No!" Rey said striking out at Kadus, who ignited his red blade to counter her strikes.

"Remember them." He said. That's when Rey had a memory come back to her. Her mother holding her on Jakku.

"_My love. Rey be brave." She comforted her daughter. Rey's father entered the tent._

"_You'll be safe here, I promise." He said. Ochi's ship took off, leaving her in the Jakku desert._

"_Come back! No!" The little girl screamed._

Rey was brought back from the memories.

"They sold you, to protect you from the Emperor." Kadus said.

"Stop talking!" Rey shouted.

"Rey, I know what happened to them." Kadus said.

"And what about you? Your family? Do you remember them?" Rey asked causing Kadus to remember when he was Caden Skywalker.

"_He needs his father." Ahsoka Tano said._

"_He doesn't need me. He'll be in danger if he's with me." Luke said._

"_He needs both of us." Sabine said._

"_I know. But I can't, it's my fault." Luke said. The next thing he saw was him with his aunt and uncle, Han and Leia._

"_My boy." His mother said to him. "You'll be safe with them. We'll be back soon." His mother comforted him. His father didn't even look at him, the shame in his eyes._

"_I'll look after them, Skyboy." Ahsoka said ruffling his hair._

He was brought back from the memories.

"You think you can turn me back? Is that what you're doing?" Kadus asked. "I'm too far gone. It's too late for me, Rey." Kadus said remorsefully.

"Then the man I love is truly dead!" Rey shouted before attacking him again.

* * *

Finn, Poe, Kira and Chewie were brought before Pryde and Hux.

"Allegiant General, the scavenger is not with them." A trooper said.

"Take them away, terminate them." Pryde said coldly.

* * *

Meanwhile Rey and Kadus were still continuing their duel.

"Tell me where you are. You don't know your true destiny. It was Palpatine, who had your parents taken. He was looking for you. But they wouldn't say where you were. So he gave the order." Kadus explained. Rey then was given another vision.

_Ochi held the dagger to her father's throat. Both her parents were strong in their resolve._

"_She isn't on Jakku, she's gone." Her mother said. Ochi then stabbed her father with the dagger before turning on her mother._

Kadus was receiving his own vision of his mother's death.

_Ahsoka was dead on the ground. Sabine was held in the air, Luke a good distance away. He could save her, but it would cost his life._

"_No! Luke! Don't do it! Caden needs you! Just go!" Sabine shouted._

"_Ah, just like his father, weak." Snoke snarled before shooting lightning from his hands killing Sabine._

"No!" They both shouted, striking out their blades which eventually hit the shrine of Vader's mask. It then appeared at Kadus' feet.

"So, that's where you are." Kadus said. Rey attacked some more, before they met at a standstill. "You know why he's wanted you. He wants you dead, I'll tell you why." Kadus snarled before cutting off the connection. He turned to one of the troopers there.

"She was in my quarters! Get word to the Supreme Leader and tell him to lock down the ship!" He shouted.

* * *

Poe, Finn, Kira and Chewie were then led into another room where they were lined up. Kira especially was afraid but kept to herself. The troopers prepared to fire, but Hux stopped them.

"Actually, I'd like to do this myself." Hux said. One of the troopers handed him their blaster.

"So, what were you going to tell each other earlier?" Poe asked Finn and Kira.

"You still on that?" Finn asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry is this a bad time?" Poe asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, it kind of is. And it's none for your damn business." Kira said keeping her voice as steady as she could. Though, now she was terrified.

"I'm just saying, you want to get something off your chest, maybe now's not the worst time to—" Poe started to say but then blaster fire was heard, however, they weren't affected. They all turned around to find that Hux had shot the troopers.

"I'm the spy!" He shouted.

"What?" Poe exclaimed.

"You?!" Finn exclaimed too.

"You gotta be kidding!" Kira exclaimed.

"We don't have much time." Hux said.

"I knew it!" Poe said.

"No you did not!" Kira said. Hux then led them to where the Falcon was. Along the way, they bumped into BB-8, Threepio, and the little droid.

"Friends ahead." The droid said.

"Oh yes, there they are!" Threepio exclaimed.

"BB-8 come on!" Poe shouted.

"I'll shut down the impeders, you've got seconds!" Hux instructed.

"There she is. She's a survivor." Poe said making his way to the Falcon.

"Wait!" Hux shouted stopping Finn and Kira. "Blast me in the arm. Quick."

"What?" Finn asked.

"Or they'll know." Hux explained. Finn aimed for his arm before going for his leg.

"Why are you helping us?" Finn asked the wounded general.

"I don't care if you win. I just want Kylo Ren, Tyron and that Skywalker boy to lose!" Hux declared. Kira then shot him in the arm.

"No one threatens my best friend like that." Kira said.

"You're lucky she didn't go for you head. It's what I would've done." Finn added before they both made their way to the Falcon.

* * *

Then in the other hanger bay, the two powerful Force users circled each other. Rey found herself at the edge of the Hanger while Kadus was in front of a battalion of troopers.

"Why did he come for me? Why does he want me dead? Tell me." Rey demanded.

"Because he knows your power. He wants you dead, because you're stronger than him. What he doesn't know though and even my cousin doesn't know, is that we're a dyad in the Force. Two that are one. We'll kill him together, and take the throne." Kadus said before taking off his mask. "You know what you need to do. It is your destiny." He said holding out his hand. Rey thought for a moment before she heard a familiar sound.

"I do know." Rey said. The Falcon then showed up and used it's thrusters to blow the troopers away, while Kadus used the Force to remain where he was.

"Rey! Come on!" Finn shouted at the ramp. Rey looked back at Kadus before leaping into the air and onto the Falcon. As soon as Rey landed they jumped into lightspeed.

* * *

On the Destroyer though, Hux was giving an update as to how the Resistance fugitives escaped. He was joined by Kylo Ren, Tyron and General Pryde.

"It was a coordinated incursion, Supreme Leader. They overpowered the guards and forced me to take them to their ship." Hux lied.

"I see." Pryde said.

"You know, General Hux, I don't very much like you. but I do respect you. You've led the First Order to glory, even at Starkiller Base. Even after Snoke's death, you've handled the First Order well. But this, is something entirely different. This time, I cannot allow this to go unpunished." Kylo explained before nodding to Tyron who stepped to Hux's side and held out his saber, activating the back end of it, impaling Hux. "They will know one thing after your death, you were part of the Resistance, and a traitor." Kylo said. Tyron deactivated his blade and kicked Hux's lifeless body across the room. "General Pryde. You are now in command." Kylo said to the old general.

"Thank you, Supreme Leader." Pryde said.

* * *

**Nothing more to say, but I hope you all liked it.**

**Reviews:**

**MerlockVonBaron: As Luke explained in the Last Jedi part of the story, he met Sabine while they were looking for Ezra, while that proved fruitless, they began to grow closer and as a result, fell in love. As for the Kenobi blood, it will come into play soon.**

**avengersendgame426: Kira's definitely conflicted due to her own father using the lightning technique and yet people still regard him as a hero. As for Hera's words, it means basically he has his mother's heart.**

**Mr Guest: Honestly, that line was in the movie, but well, Kadus will explain next chapter.**


	21. The Rise of Skywalker Part 5

On the Falcon, the group was making their way to one of the moons of Endor to find the Wayfinder. Rey, Finn and Kira were trying to fix up the Falcon at the moment. The landing gear had apparently been damaged and the three of them were trying to figure out how to fix it. But Rey was thinking of something else, that Palpatine had killed her parents, and was planning to kill her.

"All that matters is the Wayfinder, finding Exegol." Rey said.

"That's what we're doing." Finn said.

"He killed my mother. He killed my father." Rey whispered. "I'm going to find Palpatine and destroy him." She said darkly.

"Rey, that doesn't sound like you at all." Kira said. "You've always been a good person."

"Rey, I know you—" Finn started to say.

"People keep telling me they know me. I'm afraid no one does." Rey said before walking away.

* * *

"The Jedi apprentice still lives." The voice of Palpatine said in Kylo's head. "Perhaps you have betrayed me. Do not make me turn my fleet against you."

"I know where she's going." Kylo responded. "She'll never be a Jedi."

"Make sure of it. Kill her!" Palpatine commanded leaving Kylo to go to where Kadus told him they were going. But secretly, while Kadus was going, Kylo would follow close behind without his knowledge. He would ensure the Sith would rule.

* * *

The group made their way to Kef Bir, one of the moons of Endor where they found the wreckage of the second Death Star. They made a crash landing and went to where the wreckage was. It did surprise all of them that there were still pieces of it left after it was destroyed over 35 years ago.

"What, what, is that?" The tiny droid asked.

"It's the Death Star. A bad place, from an old war." Rey answered.

"It's gonna take us years to find what we're looking for." Poe said. But that's when Rey remembered Threepio's words.

"Only this blade tells." Rey said before pulling out the dagger. She examined it for a moment before she found a mechanism that pulled out something that seemed to connect where the place of the Wayfinder was. Rey connected the piece that looked like the dagger, and put the pieces together. "The Wayfinder's there." She said. But then suddenly several people on horse like creatures came toward the group. All of them readied their weapons.

"Rough landing." The leader, a woman, said.

"I've seen worse." Poe said.

"I've seen better." The woman said. "Are you Resistance?" She asked.

"Depends." Kira answered.

"We picked up a transmission from someone named Babu Frik." The woman said.

"Babu Frik? Oh he's one of my oldest friends." Threepio exclaimed.

"He said you'd come. He said you were the last hope." The woman said the last part to Rey.

"We have to get to that wreck. There's something inside that we need." Rey said.

"I can take you there by water." The woman said.

"Have you seen the water?" Finn asked.

"Not now." The woman replied. "Too dangerous. We can go first light tomorrow." She said.

"We can't wait that long, there's no time." Kira said.

"Or the choice." Poe said. "Let's get that ship fixed." Poe said before going toward the mounted group. The woman in question, Jannah, lent her people to help fix the Falcon.

"Well, we better fix this fast, the longer we sit here, the more power the Emperor gets." Kira muttered.

"We'll get this done." Finn said.

"This is an O-6, it should work." Jannah said handing Finn the part.

"Thanks." Finn said but upon examining it for a brief moment, he realized something was off. "This is a First Order part."

"There's an old cruiser on the west ridge. Stripped for parts. The one we were assigned to, the one we escaped in." She explained. This caught both Finn and Kira's attention.

"Hold on, you were First Order?" Kira asked.

"Not by choice." Jannah said. Finn and Kira got out of the area they were fixing and sat across from Jannah. "We were conscripted as kids. All of us. I was TZ-1719, Stormtrooper." She explained.

"FN-2187." Finn said his codename. This took Jannah by surprise. "I didn't know there were more."

"You?" She asked. "And you? Were you First Order too?" She asked Kira.

"Not really, but my parents have a history with the Empire. My dad used to hunt Jedi under Darth Vader, and my mom was an Imperial officer before they helped form the Rebel Alliance." Kira explained.

"You're Galen Marek's daughter?" She asked.

"Yeah." Kira responded.

"I heard stories, all the time about your father, how he turned. We mutinied at the battle of Ansett Island. They told us to fire on civilians. We wouldn't do it. We laid our weapons down." Jannah explained.

"All of you?" Finn asked surprised.

"The whole company. I don't even know how it happened. It wasn't even a decision really it was…" Jannah tried to explain.

"An instinct." Finn finished for her. "Feeling."

"A feeling." Jannah said.

"The Force, it brought me here. It brought me to Rey, Poe, Kira." Finn said giving a loving look to his girlfriend.

"You say that like you're sure it's real." Jannah said disbelieving.

"Oh, it's real." Kira said. "I wasn't always sure of it, when I was a kid. But I am now." She said firmly.

"Same here." Finn said. BB-8 was then beeping something to Poe.

"What is it buddy?" Poe asked. BB-8 responded. "What do you mean you haven't seen her?" the group then went outside where they found Rey on a skimmer making her way through treacherous waves to get to the Death Star. "What the hell is she thinking?" Poe asked irritated.

"Poe, we gotta go after her." Finn said.

"She has no idea what's in there, we have to move now." Kira added.

"We'll get the Falcon fixed and get there as fast as we can." Poe said.

"No, we're gonna lose her." Finn said.

"Look, she left us! What do you wanna do, swim?" Poe asked.

"She's not herself. I think there's something wrong with her and if we don't do anything we might lose her forever." Kira explained.

"And you know what's happening to her?" Poe asked. "You're not even a full fledged Jedi knight, how could possibly know any of this?"

"Oh, yeah, I know what she's going through. I've felt it too. Leia feels the same." Kira said.

"Well, guess what Kira? I'm not Leia." Poe said.

"You aren't, you're less." Kira said turning away with Finn following close behind.

* * *

Rey eventually made her way to the Death Star and was climbing the wreckage to find her way to the Emperor's vault. It reminded her of her time climbing old Star Destroyers on Jakku, except this time it was much larger than she had anticipated. She found her way to the Emperor's throne room, where she felt darkness there. A door opened to reveal the Wayfinder floating in the middle of the room. When Rey grabbed it she immediately felt a presence behind her, but when she saw who it was it made her freeze. It was her, in dark robes and a double bladed saber, but unlike Tyron's clear one, the blades seemed unstable like Kylo's.

"Don't be afraid of who you are." Dark Rey said.

She then began fighting her dark self. She even seemed to be more skilled than Rey was. Rey was having hard time dueling this dark version of herself. The double blade closed on Rey's saber locking it in place. The dark version of her flashed an evil look and had sharp teeth which terrified Rey, making her stumble back into the throne room. She dropped the Wayfinder which rolled away… into Kadus' hand. He picked it up to examine it. Rey activated her blade.

"Look at yourself." He said. "You wanted to prove to my aunt that you were a Jedi, but you've proven something else. You can't go back to her now, like I can't." Kadus said.

"Give it to me." Rey demanded.

"The dark side, is in our nature. Just surrender to it." Kadus implored.

"Give it… to me!" Rey demanded again. Kadus looked at the Wayfinder, a decision forming in his head.

"No, the only way you're getting to Exegol, is with me." He said before crushing the Wayfinder with his fist.

"NO!" Rey shrieked.

She then started swinging her blade at Kadus who was moving swiftly dodging each strike with ease. Eventually he activated his red blade and countered her next strike. He then leapt down from the throne room taking the fight elsewhere.

* * *

Meanwhile Finn, Kira and Jannah were making their way to where Rey was. They started hearing the clashing of sabers.

"He's here." Kira said.

"Caden?" Finn asked.

"Yes." Kira replied.

"We gotta get to them." Finn said.

"You won't be going anywhere." A voice said behind them. They all turned around to see Kylo Ren, unmasked. "I can't let you stop him."

"Finn, go." Kira said putting herself in between them.

"No, I'm not going anywhere." Finn said.

"Ah, yes, the traitor. The man who betrayed the First Order." Kylo said.

"And you murdered your own father." Finn bit back.

"You saw him as a hero? He was nothing. An old man who turned his back on his son." Kylo said bitterly.

"Finn, go, now." Kira said firmly. "I will force you, if I have to." She said. Finn looked at her, and then Kylo before he and Jannah ran to where Rey and Caden were. Kira stood her ground against the Supreme Leader of the First Order.

"You can't stop him. The Jedi will soon be extinct." Kylo said.

"As long as one of us is standing, you haven't won." Kira said. "And if you're here, and not helping your right hand stooge, why waste your time with me?" She said igniting her green blade.

"You won't stop us. Darth Kadus will be more powerful than any of us." Kylo said igniting his red Cross guard saber.

"You have faith in him. Good. I have faith Caden will come back." Kira said. The room they were in was a hallway. Kira lunged forward swinging out her blade with grace, but Kylo deflected it. She spun around but Kylo was deflecting her blade.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Rey and Kadus had taken their fight on the wreckage of the Death Star, the waves splashing over them. it was quite clear that they were equally matched in this fight, just like before, on Ach-To, they were in synch. But Kadus had no intention of drawing this out. He was going to defeat her, here and now. The duel was going on for some time before he heard a voice from behind him.

"CADEN! STOP!" Finn shouted behind him.

"NO!" Rey shouted Force pushing him back.

Kadus continued with his attack eventually getting their blades locked. Then, Kadus saw the waves from behind him rising up and about to come crashing down on them. Rey managed to break the lock and jumped to another platform, Kadus quickly following close behind. Rey landed safely but Kadus landed a few feet in front of her. He raised his blade but she deflected it. She continued her attacks as Finn and Jannah were on the other side helpless to do anything.

* * *

In the hallways of the Death Star, Kira and Kylo were fighting through various parts of the wreckage. Eventually coming into a meeting hall where they locked blades.

"You could have been better." Kylo said. "Just like your father. We named Starkiller Base after him. And you betray his memory."

"That monster was never my father!" Kira shouted pressing her attack. Kylo had to admit, the girl had skill with a blade. She could probably rival Kadus in terms of technique. But Kylo was stronger. "And what about you? You betray your father's memory. And your uncle's!" Kira shouted.

"That, uncle, tried to murder me!" Kylo shouted back.

"He wasn't going to! Don't you realize that you're being manipulated?" Kira asked him.

"I will rule as the new Emperor! The Sith will return!" Kylo shouted.

"Oh you poor fool. Let me tell you something a Jedi told my father, the Sith always betray one another. I hope you don't find that out the hard way." Kira said. But Kylo Force Pushed her into a wall, knocking the wind out of her, though it wasn't too hard of an impact. She was on the ground trying to catch her breath. Kylo loomed over her. But then he felt something.

"Lord Kadus, he's in danger." He said before looking back to Kira. "I won't kill you, but I pray we don't meet again." Kylo said before moving quickly to where his cousin was.

* * *

On the platform of the Death Star, Rey and Kadus continued their duel. They were both trying to get a hit in but each time they did their blades only met in response. Rey tried striking downward toward Kadus but he blocked it in time. They continued their duel for a while before Kadus tried striking at Rey from the middle but she forced the blade downward and held it there for a while before she leapt onto another platform. She was there by herself for a while before she saw Kadus move closer. Rey prepared herself for her attacker's next move. Kadus tried striking at her again, but to no avail. He swung out at her side but she used the Force to hold his saber back. Of course she tried to do the same but Kadus used the Force to push it back as well. They kept on attacking each other but then, Kadus noticed something. Rey was getting weaker by the minute, he had her.

"I thought you were stronger than this Rey. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I shouldn't go for you. perhaps I should try… Finn?" Kadus said. "So, he has the same power we do. Then if you will not turn, perhaps I can turn him." He threatened.

"NO!" Rey screamed swinging wildly at him. Kadus was surprised at how mush strength she had but the moment was fading fast, Rey was slowly getting tired. Kadus pressed his attack and managed to knock Rey to the ground with her trying desperately to deflect his blade. Rey held her hands up in surrender and Kadus couldn't do it. He couldn't strike her down. Even though they were enemies, Kadus, at the heart of it, still loved Rey.

"Strike her down now!" A voice was heard behind him. Kadus turned around to find Kylo with his blade ignited. Kadus turned back to Rey, and then back to Kylo.

"No, please. I can turn her." Kadus pleaded.

"The Emperor wants her dead." Kylo reminded him.

"She can be turned, just give me some more time." Kadus begged.

"You've had your time! And every chance you had, you let her go! I never thought I'd be betrayed by you." Kylo said.

"I'm not betraying anyone!" Kadus implored. "I am trying to find another path!"

"No, you have failed me for the last time, Lord Kadus. If you will not kill the girl, then I will." Kylo said before Force pushing him off the platform.

"CADEN!" Rey screamed.

"He was too weak. As are you." Kylo said approaching her quickly. As he raised his blade to kill Rey though, he felt something.

"_Ben._" A voice called to him. He knew who it was, his mother. He felt her life drain, before dying. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't kill her before, but now, he felt her dying, not by his hand, but hers. She was trying to save him from this path. He dropped his deactivated blade, which was then caught by Rey who activated it and with all her strength stabbed Kylo in the stomach, before she felt it too.

"Leia." She whispered.

She deactivated the blade and Kylo fell to the ground, dying. As he was waiting for his fate, Rey realized she had done something horrible. She had gone to a dark path, she wasn't doing anything like a Jedi would. So she reached out her hand and with the Force, used some of her life force to heal Kylo of his wounds. He looked at her surprised that she would do this for him. Just then a grunt was heard as Kadus climbed his way back to the platform. He didn't see what had happened but he was shocked at the scene before him. Rey walked away from Kylo before walking toward Kylo's TIE Whisper. Before she got there, she stopped and turned to Kadus.

"I did want to take your hand." Rey said. "Caden's hand." She said before running to the TIE fighter, Kadus didn't even try to stop her as she got into the ship and started the engines, flying off the planet. Kadus turned back to Kylo, still on the ground before he walked away, towards the Death Star.

* * *

Meanwhile, Finn and Jannah were seeing the TIE fighter take off before the Falcon came into view. Kira was limping on her way out of the structure. They made their way back to the Resistance base to tell Leia what happened. Connix approached them.

"Poe, Kira, Finn." She said trying to stop them.

"This can't wait. We need to see the general." Poe said.

"She's gone." Connix said in tears. Kira couldn't believe what she heard. Tears were forming in her eyes at the news. But it was nothing compared to the Wookie next to her. Chewie let out a cry of anguish, mourning his three best friends who were now, all gone.

* * *

**Damn. That last scene was tough. Leave your thoughts.**


	22. The Rise of Skywalker Part 6

Kadus ventured toward the throne room on the Death Star to find some peace there. The Dark side had given him everything. Surely he could find more power here. But Rey's words still rung in his head, she wanted to take Caden Skywalker's hand, but he was dead. He was weak. Darth Kadus wasn't. He entered the room where Rey was and tried to find the darkness. The room was empty, but not silent. Suddenly there was a sound in the darkness, breathing.

From the shadows came the hulking presence of Darth Vader. Kadus activated his red blade as Vader did the same. Vader swung at Kadus who blocked it with ease. Vader swung again, forcing the descendant of Skywalker to defend himself. It was a brutal fight, both of them seemed to be strong enough to be equals, but Kadus was no match. Vader struck him down. Kadus screamed in pain, and fell to the ground struggling to breath, his saber thrown somewhere else. But when he looked down, there was no wound on his chest.

"_You are weak. You think you can take my place? No one can." _The voice of Vader said. _"You are alone." _The voice said. Kadus got up and looked around. He realized those words were true. He put his head down, tears streaming down his face. But then, three figures came forward, one of them picking up Vader's blade.

"Hello there." A voice called out. Kadus turned around. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

It was the Force spirits of Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.

"A civilized weapon such as this, deserves a bit more respect." Obi-Wan said.

"And just because it was used for evil, doesn't mean you use it the same way." Anakin said.

"No, you all stay back." Kadus said.

"What are you afraid of Skyboy?" Ahsoka asked.

"What are you doing Caden?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm only doing what you did!" Kadus pointed to Anakin. "The Jedi Order lied to you, made you believe what they did was right, and they were wrong!"

"_I _was wrong. I let myself be manipulated by someone who wanted the galaxy in his control. And for twenty years he succeeded." Anakin said.

"The Jedi Order wronged me too. I didn't turn my back on everything I held dear though. I was still myself." Ahsoka added.

"And perhaps, the Jedi of the past were wrong as well. Your father was right, it was our hypocrisy, our hubris that led the Sith to rule." Obi-Wan said.

"And fear." Anakin said. "Fear led me to do awful things. I hoped it wouldn't happen again, but I suppose it was destined to be." Anakin said.

"But Caden, you don't know what your father did." Ahsoka said. "He may have made decisions that were questionable, but he always loved you and your mother. He wanted you safe."

"Well, he sure as hell had a weird way of saying it." Kadus said.

"You think that's bad? You remember what happened when I first met your father?" Anakin asked chuckling. "It didn't turn out well."

"Caden, sometimes we believe that people are too far gone. That there is nothing left. But even in my infinite knowledge, I believed there was no more good in Anakin. But your father did. He knew it." Obi-Wan said. "I should have told him about your grandfather, but I didn't know if he was ready for that knowledge."

"And when he found out, he helped me find myself back. He didn't deny it, run away from it, or embrace the dark side. I was saved by your father, Caden." Anakin said.

"But it's too late for me. I can't go back." Kadus said.

"Oh, Caden." Ahsoka said comfortingly. "We all make mistakes. But the best thing we can do, is to learn from them."

"We all fall Caden, but that's when we learn how to get back up." Anakin said.

"Failure is the greatest teacher of them all." Obi-Wan said. But Kadus was still shaking his head.

"I can't!" He shouted. "I won't do it! I have to do this! For myself, for my family, for… for Rey." He said the last part to himself.

"No matter what happens, we will always be with you." Anakin said. The Force spirits went away and Kadus found himself alone again. That is until he felt a presence behind him.

"Hey buddy." A familiar voice said to him. Kadus knew who it was, he turned around to find Sabine Wren standing before him, in her Mandalorian armor. It was the last time Caden Skywalker saw his mother. "Look at you Caden. You look so handsome son." She said. Kadus shook his head.

"Caden Skywalker is dead. That name means nothing to me. He was weak and foolish and I destroyed him." Kadus said.

"No, Darth Kadus was already dead. My son is very much alive. I know he's so much stronger than he thinks." Sabine said. Kadus shook his head.

"This is just my mind playing tricks with me. You're not real." Kadus shook his head.

"I'm real in your heart." Sabine countered.

"Then if that's true, why did dad leave you to die? Why didn't he save you?!" Kadus shouted.

"He wanted to." Sabine replied calmly. "But I knew it would be in vain. We would both be dead. And I wanted him to live so that at least one of us could find you. That you wouldn't live as we did, without our parents." She explained. "Caden? Don't run, come back." She said.

"I can't. She's gone. I'll never see her again. She knows who she is. And she'll run where I can't find her. I've ruined everything! It's all my fault!" Kadus said in tears.

"That girl is the best thing that ever happened to you Caden. She may be a Palpatine, but she is good at heart." Sabine said to him before reminiscing for a moment. "You know, for a long time I was Sabine Wren, I worked for the Empire, then the Rebels, and then I met your father. Even when I found out who my parents were, I wasn't Sabine Wren, or Sabine Kenobi anymore, when I was with your father, I was Sabine Skywalker. And that's who you are. That's who you always will be." Sabine said. Kadus looked at her for a moment. "Caden?"

"Can I do it? Can I fix everything? Make it better?" Kadus asked.

"You already made that decision." Sabine said placing her hand on his cheek making him cry some more.

"Mom…" Caden said. His voice was trembling, like he was ten years old again.

"I love you too. I always have." Sabine said, then Caden threw the blade back into the room. He turned around to find her gone. Caden knew what he had to do now. He would return for that blade, because something told him he wouldn't need it. Just then a figure stood behind him.

"Caden?" The voice said. It was his cousin.

"I really hope you're not stopping me Ben." Caden said.

"No." Ben said. "I'm going to help you."

* * *

On the lead Destroyer, Palpatine was communicating with General Pryde and Tyron.

"The Princess of Alderaan has disrupted my plans. But her foolish act will be in vain. Come to me on Exegol, General Pryde, Lord Tyron." Palpatine said.

"As I served you in the old wars, I serve you now." Pryde said.

"Those two may have betrayed you, but I will not. I will serve you as your true apprentice." Tyron said.

"Perhaps I was wrong to dismiss your grandfather so easily, come to me and I will help complete your training." Palpatine said to Tyron. "Send a ship to a world they know. Let it burn. The Final order begins. She will come, her friends will follow."

"Yes, my lord." Pryde said.

* * *

The Resistance got a call that terrified them all. Kijimi had been destroyed by the Final Order.

"Kijimi? How?" Poe asked.

"A blast from a Star Destroyer." D'Acy reported. "A ship from the new Sith fleet. Out of the Unknowns."

"The Emperor sent a ship from Exegol." Beaumont said. "Does that mean every ship in the fleet—"

"Has planet killing weapons, of course they do." Poe finished. "All of them. This is how he finishes it." Suddenly, a transmission was broadcasted.

"Listen." DJ said. "It's on every f-f-frequency."

"The Resistance is dead. The Sith flame will burn. All worlds, surrender or die. The Final Order begins." Beaumont translated.

"Leia made you acting general." DJ said to Poe. "W-w-what now?" But Poe didn't have an answer, instead he went to where Leia's body was laying.

"I gotta tell you, I don't really know, how to do this. What you did. I'm not ready." Poe said.

"Neither were we." A voice said behind him. It was Lando and Hera. "Luke, Han, Leia, me. Who's ever ready?"

"It was the same for us." Hera said. "Sabine, Ezra, Kanan, me."

"How'd you both do it? Defeat an empire with almost nothing?" Poe asked them.

"We had each other." Hera answered.

"That's how we won." Lando added. Meanwhile Kira had been holding something back, and wanted to tell Finn but couldn't find the right time. He was having the same thoughts.

"You know, back when I first started here, I didn't think we'd be something." Finn said.

"No, to be honest, I thought we were never going to be a thing." Kira said.

"But now that we are, I don't care what happens next. I will always be there for you. After this, we can do our own thing." Finn said.

"What'd you have in mind?" Kira asked.

"Maybe somewhere quiet. Somewhere peaceful." Finn suggested.

"Kashyyyk. I want to visit there. It's where my dad was born. And maybe we can bring Chewie with us too." Kira said.

"I'd like that." Finn said. That's when they both sat in silence for a bit. "Okay, so I've been holding something back."

"Me too." Kira quickly added.

"Do you think we should say it at the same time?" Finn asked.

"Well, we're both alone now, so might as well." Kira said.

"Okay so on the count of three. Ready?" Finn asked.

"Yeah." Kira said.

"Three, two, one." They both said.

"I have the Force!" Finn exclaimed.

"I'm pregnant!" Kira exclaimed. Both of them were stunned silent.

"You're pregnant?" Finn asked.

"You have the Force?" Kira asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Finn asked.

"Why didn't you tell _me?_" Kira asked. "Can you lift anything with the Force?"

"No, how long have you been pregnant?" Finn asked.

"Less than two months, I already felt it." Kira said.

"Who are you having a baby with?" Finn asked. Kira looked at him confused.

"I think it's obvious Finn." Kira said.

"Oh, yeah, right." Finn said. "Wow. Wait, you shouldn't be fighting."

"Oh no. Don't start this. I am perfectly capable of fighting on my own." Kira said.

"Wait, you fought Kylo Ren while pregnant!" Finn realized.

"Finn, I'm fine, baby's fine too." Kira reassured him. "Do you not trust me?" She asked.

"Of course I trust you." Finn said.

"And I trust you too. So stop worrying. Let's survive this and get back to living our lives." Kira said.

"Okay." Finn said with the two of them embracing. That's when they noticed the little droid messing around with Rey's things. "Hey, don't touch that. That's my friends." Finn said.

"Sorry. She is gone?" The droid asked.

"Yeah, she's gone. I don't know where." Kira said.

"I miss her." The droid said.

"I miss her too." Finn said before turning to the droid. "So, what's your name?" Finn asked. The next thing they knew they were heading to Poe who was also looking for them. "We gotta talk to you about something."

"I gotta talk to you both about something." Poe said. "I can't do this alone. I need you both in command with me." Poe said.

"This droid has—Thank you." Finn started to say.

"We appreciate that." Kira said.

"Generals." Poe gave them their ranks.

"General." They both called Poe.

"This droid has a ton of information about Exegol." Kira said.

"What? Cone face?" Poe asked.

"I am D-O." The little droid said.

"Sorry, D-O." Poe apologized.

"He was going to Exegol with Ochi of Bestoon." Finn said.

"Why was he going to Exegol?" Poe asked.

"To bring the little girl he was supposed to bring from Jakku to the Emperor." Kira explained. "He wanted her alive."

* * *

On Ach-To, Rey was busy destroying the remains of Kylo's TIE fighter. She was going to spend the rest of her life here, in hiding. She was scared of who she might be. She then grabbed Anakin's saber and with all her might, she threw the saber into the fire. But shockingly, the blade was caught, and out of the fire stepped Luke Skywalker.

"A Jedi's weapon deserves more respect." Luke said.

"Master Skywalker." Rey exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked.

"I saw myself on the dark throne. I won't let it happen. I'm never leaving this place, I'm doing what you did." Rey explained to Luke.

"I was wrong. It was fear that kept me here." Luke said with remorse. "What are you most afraid of?"

"Myself." Rey answered.

"Because you're a Palpatine." Luke said taking Rey by surprise. "I knew it the moment I saw you and Caden. Leia knew it too."

"She didn't tell me." Rey said. Luke sat down beside her. "She still trained me."

"Because she saw your spirit." Luke said. "Your heart. Rey, some things are stronger than blood. Confronting fear is the destiny of a Jedi. Your destiny. If you don't face Palpatine, it will mean the end of the Jedi and the war will be lost." Luke explained before getting up. "There's something my sister would want you to have. And something else I want you to take." Luke said before leading Rey to his hut where she uncovered a bundle with three sabers in it. Rey picked out the one in the middle.

"Leia's saber." She whispered.

"It was the last night of her training. Leia told me that she had sensed the death of her son at the end of her Jedi path. She surrendered her saber to me and said that one day, it would be picked up again by someone who would finish her journey." Luke explained.

"Your saber? And this?" Rey gestured to the two other blades.

"That one is the Darksaber. It belonged to Sabine before she passed it down to a friend of hers. We found out that someone from the Empire had stolen it, and we managed to find it back. But Sabine had a vision, of Caden wielding the blade himself. She told me to keep it hidden, until someone could give him the blade. And now, that person is you. A thousand generations live in you now. But this is your fight. You'll take all those blades to Exegol."

"I can't get there." Rey said. "I don't have the Wayfinder, I destroyed Ren's ship." She explained.

"You have everything you need." Luke said echoing Leia's words to her after Crait. Rey then went to the TIE fighter and found the first Wayfinder.

"Two were made." She said. Just then, the water began to rumble and Rey saw Luke's old X-wing was lifted from the water with Luke himself lifting it out with ease. He gave her a smile and Rey was now filled with hope. She would set out on her journey and finish this.

* * *

**Boy, if that beginning scene with Caden didn't bring you to tears, I don't know what will. But yep, Caden Skywalker has returned. The next chapter, or rather two chapters will cover the Battle of Exegol, I got some major plans for this one.**

**Reviews:**

**avengersendgame426: Thanks for your thoughtful reviews. Yes, Caden will come back, and I was always going to have Ahsoka appear to him as well as his mother and his grandfathers, Anakin and Obi-Wan. We'll see about that lightsaber though.**

**ABEBOABDU: We'll see about that.**

**MerlockVonBaron: I know right?**

**Guest DCDGojira: Very sad indeed, but yes Ahsoka was always going to appear before Caden.**

**Mr Guest: Well, I hope you'll like what I do with Tyron in the Battle of Exegol. Sorry, but Caden was always destined to come back.**


	23. The Rise of Skywalker Part 7

Meanwhile at the Resistance Base, Finn was hooking up D-O to the navigational chart to find Exegol.

"All the information you need for an airstrike on Exegol." Finn explained.

"Yeah, except how to get there. Are you seeing these atmo readings?" Poe asked.

"It's a mess out there. Magnetic crossfields. Gravity wells, solar winds." Kira said.

"How does a fleet even take off from there?" Poe asked.

"Terribly sorry, I'm afraid Artoo's memory bank must be crossed with his logic receptors." Threepio said getting his memory back from Artoo. "He says he's receiving a transmission from… Master Luke." He said taking everyone by surprise. They studied the nav chart again to find a ship heading to Exegol.

"That's an old craft ID. That's Luke Skywalker's X-wing." Poe said.

"It's transmitting course marker signals on it's way to the Unknown regions." Threepio explained.

"It's Rey." Finn concluded. "She's going to Exegol."

"She's showing us how to get there." Kira realized.

"Then we go together." Poe said. Everyone in the Resistance gathered around to hear the plan to take down the Sith Fleet.

"As long as those Destroyers are on Exegol, we can hit them." Finn explained.

"Hit them how?" Beaumont asked.

"They can't activate their shields until they leave atmosphere." Kira said.

"Which isn't easy on Exegol. Ships that size need help taking off." Poe said.

"Nav can't tell which way's up out there." Kira added.

"So how do the ships take off?" A Resistance pilot asked.

"They use a signal from a navigation tower like this one." Poe said before showing what it looked like on a hologram.

"Except they won't." Finn said. "Air team's gonna find the tower, ground team's gonna blast it."

"Ground team?" Another Resistance pilot asked.

"I have an idea for that." Finn said.

"I'm probably not gonna like it am I?" Kira asked under her breath.

"Not really." Finn answered.

"Once the tower's down, the fleet will be stuck in atmo for just minutes. With no shields and no way out." Poe said.

"We think hitting the cannons might ignite the main reactor." Kira said.

"Then that's our chance." Lando said.

"We need to pull some Holdo maneuvers. Do some real damage." Beaumont said.

"Come on, that move is one in a million." Finn said.

"Besides, from what I've heard, Holdo did it as a last ditch effort and her ship was empty." Hera added.

"Hera's right. Fighters and freighters can take out their cannons if there are enough of us." Kira said.

"There aren't enough of us." Nien Nunb said.

"He's right, we'd be no more than bugs to them." Connix added.

"That's where Lando, Chewie and Hera come in." Finn said.

"They'll take the Falcon and the Ghost to the Core Systems. Send out a call for help for anybody listening." Kira said.

"We've got friends out there. They'll come if they know there's hope." Poe said. But there was some murmuring among the Resistance with doubt in their hearts. "They will." Poe said more firmly. "The First Order wins by making us think we're alone. We're not alone. Good people will fight if we lead them."

"Leia never gave up. And neither will we." Finn said.

"We're gonna show them, we're not afraid." Kira said.

"What our mothers and fathers fought for, we will not let die. Not today. Today we make our final stand, for the galaxy. For Leia. For everyone we've lost." Poe said.

"They've taken the fight to us for so long. Now we take the war to them." Kira said.

The Resistance members all got ready for the final battle against the First Order, while the Falcon and the Ghost made their way to call for help. This would be it, the final battle for the galaxy. And they would win.

* * *

Rey, meanwhile, in Luke's X-wing made her way to Exegol. She saw the vast fleet there but they didn't fire on her. She knew why they wouldn't. They wouldn't dare hit the granddaughter of their leader. She made her way to the Sith palace and landed in the front, she could feel the darkness already, but she was prepared for it. She wouldn't fall.

* * *

The Resistance ships were making their way to Exegol as well. Poe and Kira in their X-wings and Finn on a troop transport.

"Damn! It's a little rocky." Kira said.

"I know, just stay on Rey's course." Poe assured her. they eventually jumped to lightspeed and entered Exegol. There must have been hundreds, thousands of Star Destroyers there. "Look at that fleet."

"Well, if they made three different Death Stars, then this doesn't surprise me." Kira said. The cannons from the Sith fleet began firing at the Resistance taking them by surprise.

"Welcome to Exegol!" Poe exclaimed.

"Get to their altitude, they can't hit us if they fire on each other." Kira said maneuvering her X-wing. "Oh, this should be fun." Some of the Resistance ships were being shot down but some managed to make it through.

"Don't give up! Help is coming!" Poe shouted. Finn was looking for the nav tower and spotted it beneath the fleet.

"There it is. Poe, I see it. I've got a visual on the tower." Finn reported. The Resistance fighters were making their way to the tower to cover the ground team but something happened. It shut off.

"The navigation tower's been deactivated." One of the pilots said.

"They need that signal, it's gotta be coming from somewhere." Snap said.

"They figure out what we were doing." Poe said. "Call off the ground invasion."

"Wait, the nav signals coming from that command ship. That's our drop zone." Finn said.

"You want to launch a ground invasion on a Star Destroyer?" Kira asked.

"I don't want to hon, but we can't take out that ship's nav system from the air. Give us cover. We gotta take out that flee there until help arrives." Finn said.

"Alright, I trust you." Kira said.

"You heard General Finn, all wings, cover that lander." Poe ordered. Kira could see from above the lander opened up to reveal dozens of mounted troops with Finn and Jannah leading them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rey eventually made her way to the throne room of the Sith. She saw the chair itself, it looked monstrous, evil. It was filled with the dark side, as was the room itself. She started hearing chanting from behind her. There were thousands of Sith cultists all in robes waiting for her. Then, a figure came behind her.

"Long have I waited." The voice said. She turned around to find Darth Sidious himself, Emperor Palpatine, her grandfather. He was hooked up to some machine that seemed to be keeping him alive. "For my grandchild to come home. I never wanted you dead. I wanted you here, Empress Palpatine." He gestured to the throne. "You will take the throne. It is you birthright to rule here. It is in your blood. Our blood."

"I haven't come to lead the Sith." Rey said defiant. "I've come to end them."

"As a Jedi?" Palpatine asked.

"Yes." Rey said.

"No. You're filled with hatred, with anger. You want to kill me. That is what I want." Palpatine explained. This confused Rey. "Kill me and my spirit will pass into you. As all the Sith live in me, you will be Empress, we will be one."

* * *

Kira could see that the plan had worked. After a while the nav tower on the command ship was destroyed.

"Nice one Finn! Nav signal's down but not for long." Poe exclaimed. The fight was continuing but it didn't seem like help was coming.

"Still no Falcon or Ghost." Snap said.

"I don't know, Artoo. Maybe no one else is coming." Kira said.

"What do we do general?" Junior asked.

"We gotta hit them ourselves." Poe said.

"What can we do against these things?" A pilot asked.

"Just stay alive!" Poe exclaimed.

* * *

"The time has come!" Palpatine declared. The room erupted in cheers as the Sith followers prepared for the ritual. "With your hatred you will take my life. And you will ascend."

"All you want is for me to hate but I won't." Rey said firmly.

"Weak." Palpatine scoffed. "Like your parents."

"My parents were strong. they saved me from you." Rey said.

"Your master Luke Skywalker was saved by his father. The only family you have here, is me." Palpatine said before opening up the roof to show her what was happening. The Resistance wasn't doing too well against the First Order. Dozens of ships were being destroyed. It didn't seem like they were going to win. "They don't have long. No one is coming to help them. and you are the one who led them here. Strike me down, take the throne, reign over the new Empire and the fleet will be yours. Only you have the power to save them. Refuse and your new family dies." Palpatine said. But then Rey felt someone on the planet with her. Someone familiar. Not Finn, not Poe, not even Kira.

Caden.

* * *

**Yeah, this is gonna be epic.**


	24. The Rise of Skywalker Part 8

**Here we go, the final part of the Battle of Exegol.**

Caden and Ben had used their TIE fighters to get to Exegol. They needed to stop the Emperor here and now. They both ran to the entrance of the castle and jumped down the hole in there onto one of the chains landing pretty hard.

"Ow." Ben groaned.

"Oh, it doesn't hurt that much you big baby." Caden groaned as well.

"Shut up, Caden." Ben growled.

* * *

Meanwhile on the ground DJ was wondering where Finn was.

"Partner! Where are you? The lander's l-l-leaving."

"Go without us." Finn responded. "We're taking this entire ship down."

"W-w-what? How?" DJ asked.

"We're gonna hit the command deck." Finn replied. "DJ. Go. Tell Kira I was thinking of all three of us."

* * *

In the throne room, Rey had seemingly agreed to strike Palpatine down.

"The Ritual begins!" He declared. "She will strike me down, and pledge herself as a Sith."

* * *

Caden and Ben were making their way to Rey blasting any trooper that got in their way. Ben even shot one behind him without even looking. They seemed to be getting closer until they saw five red armored guards with weapons similar to Snoke's guard.

"Great, he has his own Praetorian guard." Caden muttered.

"Is it a good time to ask if you brought your saber?" Ben asked.

"I… kind of dropped it." Caden replied.

"Yeah, me too." Ben said.

"Oh, good, so I'm not the only idiot here." Caden said. Ben glared at him for a moment.

* * *

"She will draw her weapon." Palpatine said. Rey drew Anakin's blade and activated it. "She will come to me."

* * *

Caden and Ben used some of their Force powers to push back a couple of them but it didn't last long. They tried fighting back without weapons, but to no avail, the guards managed to beat them down.

* * *

"She will take her revenge." Palpatine said. Rey stepped closer to him. "And with a stroke of her saber, the Sith are reborn! The Jedi are dead!" Palpatine declared.

But then, Rey felt a connection. She saw Caden and her heart nearly stopped. He was back. She could see in his eyes. He saw her too and the same thing almost happened with him. They looked at each other for a long time, remembering what they could do with their connection. Rey tilted her head as if asking Caden that if it's what he wanted. Caden nodded back.

"Do it! Make the sacrifice!" Palpatine shouted at Rey when she hesitated. But Rey put both her hands behind her back and when she got them out, Anakin's blade and Luke's blade were gone. And into Caden's hands.

"Hey Ben." Caden called to his cousin and tossed him Anakin's blade. "I got one of my own." He said activating his father's green lightsaber. The Praetorian guards stood back a bit afraid. Ben just shrugged. "This is where the fun begins." Caden said with a smirk on his face.

Caden and Ben began their attack of the guards taking one of them out with ease now that they had sabers. Rey pulled out Leia's saber and began attacking the guards there, deflecting their blasts or redirecting them using the Force. Caden and Ben were doing quite well against the guards there, Ben ducked and waited for one to strike and when he did, he let out a breath and struck him down. Caden dealt with his own as well with ease before they made their way to the throne room where Caden struck down another red guard. He and Rey locked eyes and went to each other. They each seemed to be saying a thousand different words but couldn't get it out. Ben joined them and together they faced Palpatine.

"You think this is meant to impress me? You will not stop me. Not while they are here." Palpatine mocked them. Behind him, the Knights of Ren led by Tyron stepped forward.

"I'll take care of them." Ben said to them gesturing to the Knights. "He's all yours." He said gesturing to Tyron.

"Oh, how thoughtful." Tyron said. "Finally, now I can destroy both the Skywalker and the Kenobi line once and for all!" He declared activating his double-bladed saber. **(Insert Duel of the Fates) **The Knights of Ren split off to fight Ben while Caden and Rey prepared to fight Tyron.

"You fight for him? After what he did to your grandfather?" Caden asked.

"My grandfather was a true Sith. He never betrayed the order!" Tyron shouted swinging at Caden and Rey. He was more skilled than their last encounter so they both had to be on their guard. Meanwhile the Knights were engaging Ben,

"You betray us! We followed you because of your hatred of Skywalker!" One of them shouted.

"We burned the temple for you!" Another one shouted.

"And this is how you repay us?!" Another shouted.

"I was wrong in everything." Ben said. "I won't let another old man manipulate me again." He said striking one of them down. It was clear as to why Ben as Kylo was the Master of the Knights of Ren. He was more skilled than any of them. He trained them, but then he remembered Caden trained them as well, when he was Darth Kadus. So this time, he had to be extra careful fighting them. Some managed to land a few hits on him but he shrugged it off and cut down two more. He Force pushed one of them into a pit before stabbing another one. He leaped into the air stabbing another in the back.

Meanwhile Rey and Caden were doing their best to fight Tyron. He managed to knock Rey to the ground and leaped into the air to dodge a blow at his feet from Caden. Caden and Tyron dueled for a while locking their blades.

"Your grandfather wasn't killed on Naboo! He was killed on Tatooine!" Caden said.

"Quiet!" Tyron shouted.

"Maul survived and was found by his brother, your great-uncle, Savage Opress. He took over Mandalore, but when Sidious returned, he betrayed him and tortured him, killing your great-uncle." Caden explained.

"No! It's not true!" Tyron shouted.

"It is! Palpatine never cared for your grandfather! He doesn't care for anyone but himself!" Caden said but it wasn't getting through to Tyron.

"Even if that's true, your grandfather still killed mine! And I will avenge his death!" Tyron shouted attacking even more ferociously. Rey eventually joined back up and Tyron was on the defensive this time. He kicked Caden off to one side and moved to another spot to continue the duel, Rey followed close behind. "You could have been so much more yourself! We could have ruled together ourselves!"

"No! I don't need that power! I never wanted it!" Rey responded.

"You are weak! Nothing like him!" Tyron shouted pressing his attacks knocking Rey to the ground her saber flying. "Now, you will die!" He shouted. Rey closed her eyes ready for her death until a blue blade appeared blocking Tyron's red blade. It was Ben.

"You're not hurting anyone else!" He shouted.

"You think you can face me? After all we've been through, brother?" Tyron sneered.

"You were never my brother. Kylo's brother, but not Ben Solo's." Ben said before pressing his attacks. He and Tyron were nearly equally matched.

"You think it was coincidence that Snoke turned you?" Tyron asked. "He sent me to infiltrate the temple. To act as a Jedi. I helped Snoke and the Emperor destroy the Jedi Order. You didn't even do anything else, all he needed was for you to turn because you were stronger than me." Tyron explained.

Ben couldn't believe it. This whole time when Tyron was with him, training, he was urging him to the dark side in secret. All the pain and suffering he went through, his father and mother dying was because of him. Ben pressed his attacks surprising Tyron who quickly defended himself. Ben sliced off a part of his double bladed saber leaving him with only one end. Tyron did his best with what he had and managed to do a leaping kick striking Ben in the head, knocking him out cold.

"Now, I shall take my rightful place as a true Sith!" Tyron shouted.

But then a black blade came bursting through his chest. It was the Darksaber. He looked down in surprise. Behind him Caden appeared, pulling out the blade before slicing his head off.

"Just so you don't come back." Caden said. He held out his hand to Rey who stood up and grabbed Leia's saber. With just the two of them they faced off against Palpatine.

"Stand together, die together!" Palpatine said using the Force to grab both of them, immobilizing them. when he brought them closer a bit of their life force went to him taking him by surprise. "The life force of your bond. A dyad in the Force." He said astonished. "Unseen for generations. And now, the power of two restores the one true emperor." He said before sucking out their life force. It was painful for both of them, Rey screamed while Caden gritted his teeth. Palpatine was laughing as they were dying, as he sucked in their life force his face was becoming more alive, the white in his eyes turned to his unnatural yellow eyes. The Emperor was returning.

* * *

The Resistance was putting out a good fight but it was starting to be for nothing. Kira had dodged a few fighters but could see more on others tails.

"Snap! You got some on your tail!" Poe shouted.

"I see them!" Snap said calmly.

"No, no, Snap! Snap!" Poe shouted and Kira could see her friend get shot down. "NO!" Poe screamed. Around them, Kira could see more of their friends being shot down by fighters. Everyone was panicking. It was too long, there was no help coming.

"Please, if anyone's listening. Don't let them take me, Finn and my baby." Kira said to herself crying.

"My friends." Poe said. "I'm sorry." He said remorsefully. "I thought we had a shot. But there's just too many of them." He said. Kira started to lose hope until she heard a voice.

"But there are more of us Poe. There are more of us." The voice of Lando Calrissian said. Poe went to see what it was and it was a sight for the ages. All sorts of freighters and fighter craft from all over the galaxy were arriving at Exegol. Kira cried at the sight.

"Look at this." Poe said. Leading these group of ships was Lando in the Falcon with Chewie as his copilot. Next to him was the Ghost, with Hera and her son, Jacen Syndulla as her copilot.

"Let's kick some Sith ass mom!" Jacen said. Hera laughed at her son's immaturity.

"Lando you did it!" Finn shouted. All the ships there began to attack the Sith fleet with ease.

"Hit those underbelly cannons, everyone we destroy is a world saved!" Poe said. Many of the Star Destroyers were destroyed giving them a chance.

* * *

But this victory was short lived as below Caden and Rey were on the floor unmoving. Palpatine moved forward now powerful then ever. His appearance was still the same as when he was killed on Endor, but he was more alive.

"Look what you have made." Palpatine said. Ben regained consciousness and slowly stood up. Palpatine however wasn't having any of it and lifted him into the air. "As once I fell, so falls the last Skywalker." He said before sending Ben flying to a pit. He sat on his throne not the least bit alarmed at his fleet being destroyed. "Do not fear that feeble attack my faithful. Nothing will stop the return of the Sith!" He declared before sending out a Force Lightning storm at the Resistance, disabling several ships. Caden and Rey began to wake up and see what was happening. There was only one chance left. Rey began chanting what she was saying before she was on this mission.

"Be with me. Be with me. Be with me." She said.

"Alright, you're with me right? Then be with me." Caden said.

"_These are final steps, Caden, Rey. Rise and take them." _The voice of his grandfather, Obi-Wan said. Before long he was hearing more voices of the Jedi from the past.

"_Rey."_

"_Caden."_

"_Rey."_

"_Bring back the balance, as I did." _Anakin Skywalker said.

"_In the light, find the light, Rey, Caden." _Aayla Secura said.

"_Alone, never have either of you been."_ Yoda said.

"_Every Jedi who ever lived, lives in the both of you." _Qui-Gon Jinn said.

"_The Force surrounds both of you." _Galen Marek said.

"_Let it guide you, as it guided us." _Ahsoka said.

"_Feel the Force, flowing through you Rey, Caden." _Mace Windu said.

"_Let it lift you." _Anakin said.

"_Rise, both of you."_ Adi Gallia said.

"_We stand behind you, Rey, Caden." _Qui-Gon said.

"_Rey."_

"_Caden."_

"_Rey."_

"_Rise in the Force." _Yoda said.

"_In the heart of a Jedi lies their strength." _Kanan said.

"_Rise."_

"_Rise."_

"_Rise."_

"_Rey, Caden. The Force will be with you, always." _Luke Skywalker said. Caden and Rey used the Force to bring their lightsaber's back. Rey with Leia's blue blade and Caden with his father's green. They both stood facing Palpatine who stopped his attack, surprised. He stood up from his throne.

"So, you both survive? It matters not. Let you deaths be the final word in the story of the Skywalker." He said before sending lightning out to both of them. They raised their blades in time.

* * *

Meanwhile the Resistance ships which were disabled were now functional thanks to Rey and Caden distracting the Emperor.

"I'm back on! This is our last chance, we gotta hit those cannons!" Poe said. But Kira now sensed something below her.

"Caden."

* * *

In the throne room, Rey and Caden were holding back Palpatine's lightning and it was being difficult to hold on.

"You are both nothing! A scavenger girl and a bounty hunter boy are no match for the true power of the Dark Side!" Palpatine shouted pressing his attack. "Foolish children! I AM THE SITH!" He screamed. Caden just smirked at that.

"There's one thing you forgot about us Your Highness!" He said. Both he and Rey reached out with their other hands and grabbed the other blades. Rey with Anakin's and Caden with the Darksaber.

"We are the Jedi." Rey said.

"Like my family before us." Caden finished.

Rey and Caden combined their blades to deflect the lightning back. Rey with the Skywalker siblings blades and Caden with his parents blades. They pressed forward and Palpatine was getting a bit worried until he saw behind them, the spirits of the Jedi, helping them defeat him. Caden was the first to send lightning back to Palpatine's face burning some of it off. He stopped his attacks and Rey did the same. Palpatine was screaming in pain as the two young Jedi finally destroyed him once and for all. The throne room was in chaos it was crumbling around them killing all the Sith cultists there. Meanwhile the command ship, with Pryde inside, was destroyed by Finn and Jannah leaving the First Order leaderless.

"Their fleet is stuck here! They're toast come on!" Poe exclaimed.

"Finn are you seeing this?" Kira asked excited.

"Finn didn't board the lander partner." DJ said.

"They're still on the command ship?" Kira asked worried. She made her way there to find them. "I see them, I'm going after them." She said.

"Kira, wait! You won't make it!" Poe shouted.

"Trust me, I'm fast!" Kira said.

"Not as fast as this ship!" Lando said flying the Falcon past her and managing to grab both Finn and Jannah. The lead Destroyer crashed into the ground. Victory was theirs.

But in the throne room, it was different. Caden was kneeling on the ground, exhausted, but alive. He was laughing when suddenly he saw Rey falter, and then she fell to the ground, lifeless.

"Rey."

* * *

**Only one chapter left.**


	25. The Rise of Skywalker Part 9

**And here we are, the final part of the Star Wars Sequel trilogy.**

* * *

Caden didn't want to believe it, but it was happening. He ran over to Rey when she fell over. Her body wasn't moving, her eyes were open but they weren't looking anywhere. Caden had tears in his eyes, it couldn't be happening.

"Rey? Rey no." Caden pleaded the tears coming down his face. "Rey please. Don't do this. Please Rey." He begged. "No, please, don't leave me." He cradled her body closer to him letting his tears fall freely. Suddenly he heard a groan from behind him, it was Ben, a little scratched up but nothing too serious. "Ben? What do I do? I can't lose her Ben." He begged his cousin. Ben knelt to Caden's level. "I can't live without her Ben, please." Ben looked to Rey's body for a moment, then he remembered what she did to him at the Death Star.

"I know what I have to do. And I have the strength to do it." Ben said.

"What? What do you mean?" Caden asked.

"I won't let you live as our grandfather lived. You won't be alone." Ben said. "I've caused so much pain, I won't let anyone else die." Ben said before placing his hand on Rey's head and closed his eyes. Caden didn't know what was going on until he felt Rey's hand on his. He looked surprised and couldn't form any words. She slowly woke up and sat up on her own. They locked eyes with each other.

"Caden?" Rey asked.

Caden couldn't say anything more, he didn't believe this was real. Rey leaned forward and before Caden could say anything, she kissed him. He returned the kiss, bringing him out of his stupor. It was filled with love, the same love they had when they first kissed on Ach-To. They broke apart and just looked at each other, smiling and laughing.

"Yeah, it's me sweetheart." Caden said using his nickname for her. Suddenly though, Ben groaned and fell to his back. Caden and Rey went to him. "Ben?" Caden asked.

"Thank you." Ben said with a smile, before closing his eyes and becoming one with the Force. Caden started crying for his cousin, the last family he had left. Rey pulled him into a hug. They were there for a while before they left Exegol, in separate directions though. Finn could see Luke's X-wing flying out.

"Red Five is in the air. Rey's alive!" Finn exclaimed.

"Yes!" Kira shouted.

"People are rising all over the galaxy! Poe, Kira, we did it!" Finn shouted.

"We did it." Poe said. The Resistance ships all made their way home. On other parts of the galaxy, like Bespin, Endor, and Jakku, the Star Destroyers were no more. The First Order and the Sith were over.

* * *

Back on the Resistance base everyone was celebrating. Everyone was hugging and kissing, they had finally won. DJ was getting a big hug from Chewie, and Finn was shaking hands with a lot of people. He then saw Kira and ran to her hugging her tightly before kissing her on the lips.

"I love you so much!" Finn shouted.

"I love you too!" Kira shouted before they hugged again.

Poe was having a brief moment with Zorii who survived Kijimi and helped fight the First Order. They went their separate ways. Then Poe, Finn and Kira had their little reunion. Chewie was getting awarded a medal by Maz when Rey landed. Finn, Poe and Kira went to greet her, hugging her tightly.

"You made it!" Kira shouted.

"Not bad flying out there." Poe said.

"How?" Finn asked.

"Come with me. Please." Rey said leading them to a different spot in the woods.

There they saw someone who they never thought they'd see again. Caden. He had landed somewhere nearby where the Resistance couldn't see him. It was still a bit awkward and tense, considering he was with the First Order. He stepped forward a bit.

"It's alright, he's back. He helped me defeat Palpatine." Rey said.

Kira didn't say anything else but crashed into her best friend hugging him tightly. Caden returned the hug. Poe went forward and shook his hand in respect. But the one person who Caden felt ashamed to be in front of the most, was Finn. They both looked at each other for a long time their expressions saying a thousand different things and Finn just went forward and hugged one of his best friends. Caden returned the hug. Then all of them got together from all sides and formed a group hug. Despite everything that happened, they were all here. But especially for the three youths whose journeys started on Jakku, and separated after Crait, it was special for them, they were all back together again.

* * *

On Tatooine, the Falcon flew over a Sandcrawler with Jawas present. The Falcon then landed at a familiar sight. Luke Skywalker's Moisture Farm. It had been abandoned for years ever since Luke left. The doors opened to reveal Rey and Caden stepping out, with BB-8 and Artoo present. Caden looked around the area for a bit, lost in his own world.

"Have you ever been here before?" Rey asked him breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Only in dreams." Caden said. The two of them separated and Rey got a piece of metal and slid down to the home area, just like what she used to do on Jakku. Caden meanwhile, was journeying into the garage. He saw the empty space where a speeder would be. An oil bath for a droid. On the ground he found a T-16 model and picked it up, examining it. He and Rey then went to the front of the garage and got together what they came to do. They set the sabers of Anakin, Luke and Leia on a cloth and wrapped them up. Caden and Rey then used the Force to bury the blades, signifying the end of the old Skywalker's. Rey took out a new lightsaber, a gold one, made out of her staff. Caden took out Vader's blade, having picked it up on Kef Bir. He remembered his aunt and his grandfather's words, even though it was used for evil, he wouldn't use it that way. The Darksaber was with him as well. He couldn't get rid of that, but he would wait until someone more worthy of the blade would claim it and rule his mother's home planet of Mandalore. Suddenly they heard an animal grunting. An old woman had appeared, journeying through the desert.

"There's been no one here in some time." She said. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Rey, this is Caden." Rey answered.

"Rey and Caden who?" The old woman asked.

"He has a last name, but, I'm just Rey." Rey said.

Caden looked to his left at that moment. And there he saw his family there. His father, Luke, his aunt, Leia, his grandfather, Anakin, and finally, his cousin, Ben. He smiled at the sight, and remembered his mother's words to him.

"No, she has a name. In fact, since we're together, we both share it." Caden said stepping forward. Rey looked to him confused.

"It's Caden… and Rey Skywalker."

Rey looked to Caden shocked, but he gave her a reassuring smile. They then walked toward the hill watching the twins suns set. The journey they had been on was difficult, but they would move forward. A new horizon was coming. They would be the future of the Skywalker Legacy.

* * *

**And there we have it. Now, an explanation to the finale and the trilogy in general, if Rey was always meant to be a Skywalker, then, have a Skywalker be her love interest. That way she can abandon the Palpatine name and embrace being a Skywalker with said love interest. Another reason why I had a Skywalker OC is that Lucas said that bloodlines matter, but Disney threw it out the window, and in my opinion, that was the dumbest thing they could have done, I may have liked the new trilogy, but this in my opinion was the worst decision they have ever made. Now, that being said, I hope this rewrite of sorts made the films a bit better. Hell in my mind, this is my version of canon. Thank you all so much for your love and support. May the Force be with you.**

**Reviews:**

**MerlockVonBaron: Thanks!**

**Guest DCDGojira: Thanks! Hope you liked the ending!**

**ABEBOABDU: Thanks so much! I admit, I cried writing that scene. I had to take a few minutes to collect my thoughts. Well, as I said, I like the movies, they have flaws but overall I still enjoyed the flow and structure of them.**

**avengersendgame426: Most likely. The whole idea was to give him his parents blades for the final battle. Yep, couldn't resist a little Duel of the Fates. Look JJ if you're going to go out epic, then do it right! I might have an Avengers OC story, but that might be way later on as I've got dozens of Game of Thrones stories I really want to finish and then write others.**

**Mr Guest: Well, maybe he'll be like Galen Marek, a Dark Jedi. Besides, he's still keeping the Sith blade of Vader.**

**Zero: Maybe down the lines, I'll write a sequel story explaining that, but for now, it's kind of up to the imagination.**


End file.
